


Jab to My Heart

by Cassie_Styles



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Blowjobs, Boxing, Counselling, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Moments, Lack of Communication, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, some violence, timmy is a koala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 73,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Styles/pseuds/Cassie_Styles
Summary: Armie is a retired professional boxer who now owns a boxing club offering training to street kids in the area. T, a kid with no interest in boxing ends up in his club and develops another type of interest. An interest in his trainer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Three months ago I didn't even know fanfic even existed and here I am now, publishing my first one.  
> The idea for this fic originated after Armie Hammer decided to post THAT video on his ig account of him and a punch bag. It got my creative juices going, and what's a girl gotta do in that case? write fanfic, thats what.
> 
> Special thanks to e_mors for beta reading and providing some important advice to this newbie.

Armie was tired. It had been a really busy day at the gym and he had been up since 6. He still had to tidy up and do some boring administration work in his small office before he could go home. He was not sleeping well. Lately, he had been too preoccupied with time passing. He would close his eyes and all his worries and fears would come crashing on top of him, going over these last 10 years in his mind, thinking about his fails and successes. His biggest achievement to date had been setting up his own boxing gym. And all the good he did and was still doing in it. His personal life on the other hand was not exactly a success.

He had opened the gym 4 years ago after retiring from professional boxing. Back then, he had been well-known in the New York boxing scene but just at the precise moment when something big could have happened, something had clicked within him and suddenly, his favourite sport, the only thing he knew he was good at, didn’t work for him anymore. He had felt the need to find something else to fill the void left after a nasty breakup with his long term girlfriend, Anita.

He had met Anita when he was 17. Beautiful and smart girl. They had really loved each other but Armie always felt like there was something missing. They never got married but she wanted kids and he felt like he was just not ready. He could not think about having children after seeing all the kids in the streets day after day, hopeless, whose parents didn’t give a shit about them.

After the break up, during one of those sleepless nights, Armie had decided to follow his heart and set up a small boxing gym. He would provide personal training classes, one to one for those serious pro wannabes but also offer his time and expertise to those kids he saw on the street every morning on his way to the gym. So he decided to open the gym a few mornings a week to those kids for a very low amount. He didn’t know if anyone would be interested but soon after opening and putting a few posters up, he had been pleasantly surprised to see a good few kids coming in looking for training.

He knew the majority would just try a few times and give up but if he could just make one of them discover a passion for this sport, he would be happy.

Armie’s routine consisted in spending the day at the gym, going grocery shopping if needed and relaxing at home for the rest of the evening. All his friends (he could count them with one hand) were in relationships and had small kids so it was hard for them to find time for him. Even though Armie was quite content with his life, he missed having someone to share things with at the end of the day. The truth is that he hadn't had any dates since Anita. He had had a few one night stands but these always left him disappointed and he hated that feeling.

Armie got up at 6 again the next morning after another sleepless night. He had a coffee, some fruit and left for the gym. Soon after, a couple of kids came in. They were joking with each other and one of them greeted Armie.

\- _Yo, Armando! What’s up man?_ -

Armie was happy to see Leroy coming back week after week. It had been 5 months since he had first stepped into the gym and had shyly asked Armie for training.

Leroy had quickly discovered that he loved boxing and was always looking forward to training. He also spent a lot of time on the streets, like all those kids. The boy was popular among his homies and he would tell them all about the cheap boxing classes so it wouldn’t be a strange occurrence for him to bring someone new to the gym. This morning was one of those mornings.

Walking beside him was a tall and skinny guy, with long brown curly hair that covered his eyes. He was dressed black and was wearing a leather jacket, which made him stand out.

\- _Armando, I bring you a new victim today_ \- Leroy said smiling - _T here wants to give boxing a go, although he is not into sports at all, are you T?_ \- Leroy nudged the boy beside him who was looking around, observing the place.

Armie’s gym was set up in an old warehouse, big enough to hold 40 people. It had brick walls painted white, with a big black logo on the far wall. A big boxing ring in the middle and small ring to the right. Facing the rings, there were different sized punching bags and other gym equipment. A couple of his members were already there, training.

T was now looking at one of the members who was furiously punching a bag and making guttural noises. He was buffed up, with massive biceps, glistening skin from sweat and gelled hair.

“What a fucking dumb ass” thought T. All muscles and no brain. This was definitely not his scene. He was not into punching shit just to show off how much of a man he was. He detested that. He had lots of interests that could not be classified as “very manly”, therefore he could not really share them with many people. Except with, to a certain extent, Leroy. The problem was that he didn’t actually belong to any other particular scene, to be honest. He spent a lot of time on the streets, trying to avoid his cold shitty apartment, so he knew a lot of people but he felt different to the boys he would hang out with. T was into books and music and loved to debate politics and existential subjects. Not the type of things you could share with the boys unless you wanted to stand out and probably get into fights. At least with Leroy he could talk about things, he didn’t feel the need to hide. They had become very close. Like brothers, nearly. Leroy had learned a lot about T’s past, about how he had ended up on his own, working at crappy jobs that paid him just enough to be able to keep renting a room in his dingy apartment.

T’s physique got him in trouble plenty of times. He had started wearing that stupid leather jacket because it made him look tough and helped him hide his skinny body to avoid attracting unwanted attention. The streets were full of bullies. The fights were the only reason why he had finally agreed to come to this place. He needed to learn to defend himself. It was also a good excuse to escape his apartment and the streets for a while. As soon as Leroy told him that the gym had showers with hot water, he was sold. The shower at his dingy apartment had cold water ninety nine percent of the time and mouldy walls which didn't make it too enticing either.

T was still staring at the buffed up guy with a smirk on his face. Armie thought to himself “he won’t last a day.”

 - _I call him “lanky T“ because he is, well, lanky_ \- added Leroy letting out a laugh.

 Armie looked at T who was still smirking and not making eye contact and asked to no one in particular.

 - _so does he want to train or just watch?_ \- He said “ just watch” in a lascivious tone, which made T snap out and finally look at Armie. He seemed a little flushed. Leroy was cracking up.

 - _Um... no... yeah... I… I would like to try. Leroy won’t shut up going on and on about you and the training, so I just thought I’d come and check it out just so he leaves me alone._ -

 Leroy punched his arm - _Asshole_ \- he said to T with a smile.

 Armie smiled at T - _Great. Get to it then. I assume you are not going to train in that leather jacket?_ \- raising an eyebrow. T blushed again.

 - _I... I don’t have any of those stupid workout clothes._ -

 - _Leroy, get some shorts and a tank top in the dressing room for him._ \- Said Armie without missing a beat. Looking back at T - Leroy will show you where to change and what to do during these first weeks. Later! -

 Armie went off towards the guy T had been staring at earlier. They both got into the ring and started boxing. Armie was throwing skillfull punches but the other guy was quite good. He felt T’s stare on him. He could see him standing there looking him up and down. He wondered what the boy thought about him. Leroy grabbed T by the arm and dragged him to the changing room.

 - _Am I going to train with Armie?_ \- T asked his friend as soon as they got into the changing room. Leroy laughed - _What? No way man. You are a newbie. He won’t even give you the time of day. If you keep coming back and get into shape he might train with you for 5 min if you are lucky. In the meantime, you can train with me. I’ll show you all I know._ -

 T made a disgusted face - _Whaaat? What the fuck man? What is the point then? Im not going to keep coming back, punching fucking bags day after day until he feels I’m worthy of his time. This is not my scene. I’m not going to become one of those thick assholes who spend their whole time in a gym. Fucking lame that is, if you ask me._

 - _Dude! What are you talking about? You don’t even have a “scene”. Just give it a fucking chance! I did feel the same way when I started but this could be the best thing for you! It’s not only the physical aspect, but it’s the mental shit as well! It really helps. Believe me! Don’t be a pussy. Are you afraid of training with me? I know I can be intimidating_ \- Leroy said while doing his best Groucho impression, which was pretty bad. T laughed and relaxed a bit – _Ok, ok. I’ll stay today but I won’t promise anything_. -

 They got changed. T got into black shorts and a black tank top. He saw his reflection in the mirror and felt like running away. He looked ridiculous. He was so skinny and anyone could see the bruises on his arms and legs from past fights. Leroy gave him a pair of gloves and dragged him out of the dressing room.

 Armie was talking to some of the guys who had just arrived for training when he saw Leroy and T coming out of the changing room. “Jesus” he thought. T looked pitiful. He was so thin and pale. He felt sorry for him but also fascinated. The boy had such long legs and his stride was somehow funny. For some reason, it annoyed him and made him feel like saying something to ridicule him. The feeling caught him by surprise. Its not something he would ever do, laugh at any of those kids. He wanted to be supportive of them no matter what. Most times this was the only safe place they had. But he had sensed a mocking attitude from him and it had made him feel a bit insecure. He had seen in his face how little he thought of places like this and the people who frequented them. One of those know-it-all’s that actually knew nothing. He had encountered this attitude many times and never made a big deal about It. So why was he so annoyed this time? Because, for some reason, he wanted to impress him. “Well, that’s a first” thought Armie, shaking his head.

 Leroy brought T to the punch bags and showed him a few hooks so T could practice them. Both boys trained beside one another.

 T felt stupid doing this. Every few minutes he felt like giving up but kept going mainly because of Leroy. He didn’t want to disappoint him. This meant so much to him, it had become the most important thing in his life right now and T didn’t want to just dismiss it all after just 2 minutes. Plus, he could see Armie from where he was standing. He was still in the ring with another member, doing serious training by the look of it. T had to admit that Armie was fit. But not fake fit, as T like to call it. No massive biceps or hulk-like necks thanks to steroids. He had a very athletic shape. And he was also really tall. And blonde. And had nice hair. T was trying to guess his age when noticed that Armie was looking at him. And now he was coming over his way and he suddenly felt nervous. Armie was looking at him while approaching, smiling. He got to where T was and the boy stopped training.

 - _I’m impressed, T. You have a lot of stamina, you have been training non-stop for a while now. I love your dedication_ – Armie said giving him a bright smile and putting his hand on his shoulder. T also smiled widely in spite of himself. - _Let me show you how to properly position yourself. Its very important_ -

 T was drenched in sweat. His long hair even curlier than earlier kept falling on his face and it was annoying him. He was suddenly delighted that Armie was giving him some attention after what Leroy had said earlier. And he could see Leroy from the corner of his eye. He was looking over at them and T was sure that he was jealous. T was loving it. Maybe this is not so bad after all, he thought.

 Now that Armie was near him, T could fully appreciate his strong body. The defined muscles on his legs and arms, his shallow skin and piercing blue eyes. This guy was too handsome and it was making him nervous.

 “His skin is fucking glowing” Armie thought before he even realised what he was thinking. What the fuck was THAT? He felt slightly uncomfortable. He didn’t have a clue where that thought came from. But now he couldn’t not see it. T was practicing the hooks he had just taught him, sweating profusely and his skin had a glow, it was like iridescent. That’s when he noticed the bruises. Some of them were yellow others had a deep purple color. Armie wondered where he got those from.

T was completely focused on the punching bag, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in deep concentration. Armie was staring at him. T noticed and stared back. - _What?-_ spat T. Armie snapped out of it and felt the need to get out of there. - _keep at it champ. Later!_ \- said Armie. And he left. He actually looked like he was running for the hills, he moved so fast. -“champ”? T thought. What was he, 11?

 T and Leroy had been there for 2 hours before they knew it and it was time to leave. They went to the showers and got changed. They came out and said bye to Armie. T was hoping he would ask him whether he was going to come back. But he didn’t. Armie was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes and T didn’t know what to make of it. He thought the man was probably feeling pity for him, or thinking that he wasn't good enough. “Whatever “- thought T. “I’m not coming back.”

 The following day, after having spent all night tossing and turning thinking about certain blue eyes, he was ready for training way before Leroy called for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T is starting to enjoy boxing and likes it even more when Armie trains with him. Armie is also really enjoying T's attention...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote enough for 3/4 chapters during my holidays so these will be posted pretty much during the next few days. After that, I will slow down. Back to work and all that (sniff).
> 
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos, I get so excited every time I see one. 
> 
> I'm toooldtousetumbler in Tumblr.

Armie went home that night after tidying up the gym, had a shower and got into his comfy clothes. He made some light dinner and got a beer from the fridge to bring to the living room. He sat down to watch some TV but just kept browsing through the channels without being able to focus his attention on anything. His mind had a life of its own and kept coming back to lanky T, his glowing skin and those bruises.

Earlier at the gym, when the boys had gone over to him to say goodbye, Armie had tried to keep a normal appearance after seeing T freshly showered, smelling like soap, wet curly hair combed back. He had finally been able to see his eyes clearly. They were green with speckles of other colours and Armie had felt a bit afraid of their depth. He was confused about his feelings, he didn’t understand what was going on. He felt a pull towards this boy whom he had just met. He was wondering if this was a fatherly feeling, but had a suspicion that it was more than that. A father doesn’t think about his son’s glowing skin or has strange feelings about the bruises on his body… that’s fucked up. Was he fucked up? Armie forced his mind to stop. He got up from the sofa and rooted through the few bottles of alcohol he kept for special occasions until he found the Irish whiskey. He had a shot, hoping it would help his mind shut down. He collapsed in bed soon after.

The following morning, at the gym, Armie saw the boys coming in. T wasn’t wearing the leather jacket, thank god. He was wearing grey sweatpants and ... and a Talking Heads T-shirt. “This boy is baffling” Armie thought. He was delighted to see him coming back though. He hadn't been able to stop himself from checking the door every time someone came in, hoping it was him.

\- _Sss’up Armando!_ \- said Leroy, punching his shoulder.

– _Hey_ \- said T with a small smile. Armie smiled back

– _I see you come fully prepared to kill it today with your work out gear, T_ \- Said Armie.

Leroy laughed and T’s smile widened.

\- _yeah, haha, I got a lend of some clothes and this is all I could get. I actually love the Talking Heads so, whatever_ \- he said shrugging.

\- _I was only joking, I love that band_ \- said Armie with a warm smile. T shyly smiled back.

The boys started training again and before the end of the session, Armie went over to them, gave both boys some advice and took a bit of time to show T new moves. He didn’t really make much eye contact, and T felt disappointed. He was trying his best today, following Armie’s directions and was hoping to get another compliment like the day before, but it felt like Armie was trying to keep it all very professional.

After a few minutes, Armie went off to the ring with Leroy. T could not tear his eyes off Armie. Suddenly, all he wanted was to be in that ring with him. Showing him how good he could be. Making him feel proud of him like he was of Leroy.

Armie was very aware of T’s presence and didn’t really know what to do about that. It was a strange feeling. T was practising his punches and stealing looks at him. Armie was enjoying the attention. He was actually showing off. He knew he was fit and was proud of his body. But he had never wanted to impress another man before. He didn’t know what to make of T. He had seemed really condescending the day before but Armie had also noticed that the boy became softer when he paid him full attention. He wondered if that was what the boy was craving... attention. He also kept wondering about the bruises... the fact that he had so many was bothering him and he knew the reason he had come wearing sweatpants and t shirt was in part to cover them. Armie suspected that the bruises happened after fights. He wanted to ask him about it but he knew T would not confide in him just yet.

A few weeks went by and T kept coming back. Some days, Armie was too busy with other clients and others he was able to dedicate the boys more time. One of those days, while sparring with Leroy, he had asked him how come he was giving T so much attention since it had been only 3 weeks since he had started and it was still not clear if he was really invested in the sport. Armie was taking aback by the question.

\- _And why should I not give him attention, Leroy?_ \- he answered a little more harsh than he had intended.

\- _I don’t mean you shouldn’t give him attention, it's just that in the time I have been coming here, I’ve never seen you giving someone one to one training after only a few weeks. So I was just wondering why_ -

Armie didn’t reply straight away. Honestly, he had been trying to avoid thinking about T, busying himself with other members and doing paperwork until late after closing the gym. The whiskey helped on nights when his mind seemed to just want to bring back images of a sweaty T. Armie was just trying to go through the motions without thinking about it.

\- _Leroy. You don’t have to be jealous. You are my favourite. You always will_ \- Armie looked at him amorously and Leroy rolled his eyes and started laughing. Armie joined him.

\- _No, seriously, I’m not sure, to be honest. He seems like he is craving attention... but he is really good. He needs to put on a bit of weight but I can see that he has potential. Nearly as much as I saw in you when you started._ -

It was Leroy’s turn to think about what Armie had said. - _Yeah. Actually, now that you mention it, he doesn’t have many people to confide in. None of us do, that’s the honest true. But I know that T never met his father and his mother is an alcoholic so maybe he is looking for a father figure? He gets a hard time from the other guys because he is not into the same stuff. He prefers to read rather than hang out, get drunk and do drugs. I don’t know, man. My father is an asshole most of the time but at least I have one. And I can always talk to my ma about things_ -

Armie wasn’t exactly surprised to hear this. Most of the kids he knew had similar stories. But for some reason he felt a pang in his heart after hearing this.

\- _Where does he live?_ \- asked Armie a bit too nonchalantly.

\- _In a flat not far from here. He shares it with some guy, I don’t think they get on very well. He seems like an asshole to me. He is always having the girlfriend sleeping over and she doesn't pay rent. T told me once that they have sex like rabbits and the apartment is tiny so he has to hear it all._ \- said Leroy. Armie felt awful about that. He could just imagine T trying to sleep and hearing the noises coming from his flatmate’s bedroom. There was something really humiliating about being in that situation.

Another week went by. T was impatiently waiting to go training every morning. He was starting to enjoy the high he got after working out. It helped him manage his anger and forget his problems during those two hours. He could see his muscles getting a bit more defined and he enjoyed that. It gave him a bit more confidence. The days when Armie would train with him were his favorite. The day before, Armie had laughed at something stupid T had said and had felt his heartbeat quicken up. Armie was serious a lot of the time so T loved to make him laugh. His smile was beautiful. T had to accept to himself that he was kind of crushing on him. This was not the first time T had had a crush on a guy, and it had been a while now since he had anything with a girl. So he was not exactly surprised.

___________________________

Leroy was not able to go training the following two weeks since he had to go visit his mother out of town, but T was happy to keep going on his own. He thought it would be nice to have Armie to himself for a change.

T arrived at the gym that morning and as soon as he got in, he saw Armie talking to some guy he hadn't seen before. Armie had his arm around his neck, a wide smile plastered on his face. Both were laughing about something and seemed really happy to be with each other. A strong feeling of jealousy came over him. He quickly went into the dressing room to change. He had never seen Armie smile so much or be so openly affectionate with anyone. T felt angry and a bit upset even though he didn’t have a right to. He had been able to gather bits of information about Armie from Leroy. He knew he had an ex-girlfriend, but didn't know if he was seeing someone else now. He realised that during these last few weeks he had been day-dreaming about Armie, imagining things, trying to find signs in his behaviour towards him. Signs that more than likely didn't exist and were simply made up in his head. T wanted to slap himself.

He went back out and trained. Armie didn’t pay him any attention until the end of the session. He had spent all the time with the new guy, chatting and laughing. Only once he had seen Armie look in his direction. The other guy had looked his way too and both had started to laugh. T felt embarrassment pour over his whole body. He felt his anger raising. They were probably talking about him, laughing about the way he looked, about his stupid skinny legs and thin arms, as if he could ever be good at boxing, be good enough for Armie. T decided to finish off earlier than usual. But just before he headed to the dressing rooms to shower, he saw both of them coming his way.

- _Hey T, I want to introduce you to Frank. Frank was one of the first boys I trained and he has been professionally boxing for the last year. He could teach you a few things._

Frank shook T’s hand, squeezing a bit too strong. He had an honest smile and looked happy to meet him but T was pretty pissed off with himself for having believed that Armie could ever have any interest in him and was feeling really low. Frank was a big man, big arms, massive thighs. T felt like a little kid standing beside him. When T felt this way he would usually act stupidly. It had happened many times before.

\- _Hi T. I hear you are the latest victim to fall to Armie’s charm. How do you like it here?_ \- said Frank, smiling.

\- _Uhhh… is not too bad, I guess? I punch a few bags and I get to have a hot shower. For free. I'm not really into boxing that much. Is just a cheap way to pass the time. Punching a bag or other people… might work for some, but not for me. But hey_ \- he looked at Armie now – I _get to be Armie Hammer’s next charitable work so he can feel good about himself and tell people how much he is helping poor stupid kids. Like me_ \- he said smiling too brightly. He turned around and headed to the dressing room.

Armie had a frozen smile on his lips. T’s words felt like a bucket of iced water. Frank didn’t seem bothered though and guffawed.

\- _Jesus, what’s his problem? kids today huh?_ \- Frank said smiling, and Armie managed to smiled back.

He saw T leaving without even saying goodbye. Armie felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He didn’t understand why T had acted like a little shit. He didn’t deserve this. The little fucker going on about being his charitable work? He knew T couldn't really feel this way about him. But he didn’t understand why he would lie and say those things. Was he upset with him? Why would he? Armie decided he was going to have to say something to him. He wasn’t going to let T talk to him like that again. Armie got angrier and more upset the more he thought about what he had said to him.

T was walking really fast. He was really upset and was tearing up. He felt like shit. He regretted what he had said the second after he had opened his stupid fucking mouth. Jesus, he had acted like a two year old with a tantrum. He had caught a glimpse of Armie’s face just before he left and saw that he had actually hurted him. Why did he say that? Because he was so jealous. Jealous of Frank. Jealous of Armie hanging out with Frank, looking at him with admiration, touching him, hugging him... he went home and went straight to bed. He was not going back to the gym ever again.

Fuck boxing. Fuck Armie Hammer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's dive deep into the feelings y'all. Also, Armie lays down the law on T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and Kudos. Loving every single one of them.

Armie was impatient to go to the gym that morning. He hadn’t slept a wink and could not wait to have a few words with T. He could not let this boy talk to him like that ever again. Who did he think he was? He had decided what he was going to do. T was going to have to prove to him that he really wanted this. He was going to test him. He was going to bring him into the ring and he would have to show him what he’d got. T should be able to defend himself in the ring by now. From him. If the boy just wanted to mess around, Armie would have to ask him not to come back. His place would quickly be filled by someone else.

Armie was working himself up about all this, trying to stay mad at T. But he didn’t want to acknowledge the other nagging feeling. He was really hurt by what T had said but what if others thought the same thing about him? That this was all just something he did to feel good about himself? Maybe it was. The reality was that he was in his early thirties, with no partner, no kids, no family whatsoever. So he had to make up for that void. And the work he did with those kids made him feel a bit more useful. Maybe people could see through all this and were feeling sorry for him? He was definitely feeling sorry for himself right now. Under his rage there was also sadness. He felt sad thinking that T might really saw him that way. That he might not be impressed by him, but disappointed.

Before his alarm went off, Armie let his mind go over the last few weeks. He had felt happier than in a long time. The prospect of seeing T every morning was intoxicating, even though he hadn’t been consciously aware of it. Every single day there had been “moments” between them: stolen looks, little touches here and there, smiles, jokes they had shared, just the two of them.

He recalled the day when he had gone over to T, to help him improve his boxing stance. He had put his hand on his shoulder for brief moments and touched his hips lightly with the excuse of guiding his body towards the perfect posture. They both had been in really good spirits that day. T had been really talkative and Armie hadn't been able to stop smiling.

That same day, during one small break, T had told Armie one of his ways to fit in with the other boys. He had created an alter ego for himself, a rapper persona. Armie hadn’t believe him until T had literally started rapping in front of him. Armie had stood there just gaping at him. T had been actually very good, although he would have never acknowledged it. T had burst into uncontrollable laughter after the unexpected show, he couldn’t even breathe he was laughing so hard. His laugh was contagious and next thing they had both nearly collapsed into giggles. Once they had calmed down, a smile still lingering on their faces, they had hold each other's gaze for the longest time and Armie had thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Usually in moments like this, he would quickly look away but this time he hadn't. Afterwards, he had reflected on that moment and believed it had been like a silent acknowledgement between them of how much they enjoyed each other’s company. He had felt high after that. He had gone over that day countless times, recalling the sound of T’s laugh, the way he had moved while rapping, his wide smile, his eyes when they had stared at each other. Armie had felt electricity in the air.

Now all he could think was that he was just a poor delusional fucker. 

It was ironic. To think that he was for the first time somehow acknowledging his feelings only after the boy had showed him complete disregard.

Armie brought his hands to his face and rubbed it vigorously. He groaned. He had to stop this nonsense. He was an adult, not a teenage girl. He forced himself to get up and get ready for the day with a sigh.

________________________________________

Disappointment flooded him when later that morning there was no sign of T. Same thing the following day. And the next one. He missed him. He missed feeling his eyes on him. Armie wanted to do something but there was nothing he could do. Leroy was still not around and he didn’t have T’s number or his address.

Armie tried to occupy himself with other things and not think about T, but it was an impossible task. He would go home, put on music (this was another side effect of the last few weeks. All he wanted was to listen to sad music) sit down in the living room with a glass of Irish whiskey in his hand and let his mind wander.

A full week went by and still no sign of T. Armie had been thinking about asking Leroy for T’s number, but Leroy was still out of town and it would be really out of character to call him just for that. He would have to wait until he came back from seeing his mother and get his number then.

One morning, a couple of days later, while Armie was trying to fix the ceiling hook of one of the punch bags, T walked in. Armie quietly gasped when he saw him and his heart did a somersault. T didn’t look great. Armie felt rage burn inside him again. It was an easy way to keep him distracted from all the other feelings he was not ready to accept yet. He quickly approached him, sure of himself.

\- Hi - said T without looking at him.

\- Well, well, look who it is? Lanky T himself. Why have you bother coming in today? Need a hot shower? You actually look like you need one - he wasn’t smiling and T could hear the anger in his voice.

Before T had a chance to reply Armie went on.

\- You know, you really embarrassed me the other day in front of Frank and I don’t deserve that. I have done nothing but been nice to you and I don’t appreciate being humiliated. So if you want to keep coming back, you are going to have to show me that you really want this. You and me are going into that ring. Today. Now. - he said pointing his finger everywhere -You don’t, then you can fuck off home. This is the time to show me what you’ve got.

T’s eyes widened. Did Armie say he wanted to fight him in the ring? That was something he had wished for weeks! But this was different. This was no training. T was on his own here and knew he was going to have to be very good in order to be allowed back. He wanted to come back. He had felt like shit these past few days without the training and without seeing Armie. He had realised how much he liked coming here and spending time with him. But he had also accepted the fact that nothing was ever going to happen between them besides maybe a friendship. He didn’t think Armie even liked men that way. All the daydreaming was only going to hurt him. So it had to stop, He had to grow up.

\- Ok. Ok, let’s do it - said T with a serious face.

Armie felt his resolve weakening as he noticed how pale T was. He even looked skinnier than the last time he saw him. “Has he lost weight? He doesn’t look well... Maybe there is another way... No. I gotta do this“ thought Armie.

They both walked into the ring. They moved to their positions and started their dance. T was really nervous, he didn't want to disappoint Armie but he didn't feel particularly strong that morning. He hadn't been eating or sleeping well the last few days. He had been feeling pretty anxious about everything and also felt a bit of a flu coming on. He hadn't even been able to talk to Leroy, the fucker always had his phone in silent mode.

The fight started slowly but quickly picked up the pace. Armie started showing early dominance against T, but T came out fighting, catching him totally off guard. In a very short time he received a number of blows.

“Well, fuck me. He is doing much better that I expected” thought Armie.

The fact that T was laying it on him helped to keep his rage going. He needed it in order to keep fighting. He wasn't enjoying it. He could clearly see how tired T was. He had dark bags under his eyes but he had a determined look on his face. Armie thought he should stop soon but kept going. He really needed to teach him a lesson. Because T stood for tease. He had been teasing him and laughing at him all this time. Armie felt he was loosing control over his emotions and it scared him. He laid a few blows on T. Armie had the upper hand right now. He gathered all his strength, threw a blow and

 

BAM!

.......................

.......................

........................

THUMP.

 

T had hit the canvas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and Kudos, as always, they bring me so much happiness. I hope you like where this story is going.

Armie saw it happening in slow motion, like in a film. The whole thing probably took 3 seconds but it felt more like minutes. He saw his boxing glove making contact with T’s face, hitting his left temple, close to his eye. T’s head turning to the side under the strength of the blow, saliva mixed with blood spitting from his mouth (“where did that blood came from?”). He stumbled backwards and stood there looking dazed. Next thing he was falling to the ground in front of Armie’s shocked eyes.

A few seconds of complete silence followed. Armie could not process what just had happened and stood there, frozen, stuck to the ground, gloves still in front of his face in defensive position as if waiting for T to get up and return the blow.

He heard a groan which woke him up from his trance. He quickly crouched beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

\- T!...T? Jesus T, are you OK? Can you hear me?-

More groans. T opened his eyes, trying to focus on Armie’s face.

\- T… hey… hey... can you hear me? -

T managed to focus his sight on Armie and brought his hand to his temple. He winced and lifted himself to a sitting position.

\- Hey, not so fast, take it easy… -

\- Ouch... fuck! - exclaimed as he touched his swollen temple. It was going to get pretty ugly really fast.

\- T, I am so, so sorry about this… I just can’t believe… I mean, you were amazing, you were doing so well and then I -

\- Don't worry, I'm fine – T cut him off – I’ve gotten a lot worse - he added while getting to his feet. Armie put his hand on his shoulder again to help him get his balance but T shook it off. The boy looked like he could not wait to get away from him.

-Its all good, man, seriously, nothing to worry about … I’m just going to go home now - He said picking up the hoodie he had left on the ground in one of the corners and getting out of the ring. He put it on hurriedly while walking towards the exit.

Armie was frozen again, so many thoughts crashing into each other in his head, but no words coming out of his mouth. He wanted to call after him, to say sorry again, to ask him not to leave, to tell him he had missed him. But he didn't. And T left. Once more. Armie stared at the door through which T had just left, wondering what had just happened. Why did he do things like this? Why did he always pushed people away? Specially people he wanted to be close to?

 

*************************

 

T was walking really fast. He wanted to get to his apartment quickly. He was trying his best to contain the sobs trying to escape his mouth, but it was becoming impossible, tears already blurring his vision. That’s why he had left the gym so fast. He couldn't let Armie see him crying. Cry baby, that ‘s what he was. One little punch and he was on the ground, crying like a little kid. Only, it hadn't been a little punch. Armie had used all his strength on that one. T had seen it in his face. He had seen how he had gather it all for the winner blow. T had used up all his energy within the first 10 minutes of the fight. He was feeling sick and after that amount of effort, he had felt so tired, he had become faint. And that’s when he got knocked out. Because the reality was that Armie had wanted to knock him out. He probably had finally realized what a brat he was and didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He couldn't blame him. Most people felt that way about him after a while.

T’s self-loathing thoughts were spiraling out of control when he finally arrived to his apartment. He threw himself on the bed fully clothed muffling the sobs on his pillow. He cried for hours. About everything that was shit in his life. About feeling sick. About Armie not wanting to see him again.

*************************

Back at home that night, Armie was like a lion in a cage, pacing around his apartment. He felt desperate. He couldn't stop replaying the blow in his mind and was feeling sick to his stomach. He kept seeing T’s gaunt face, pale arms, gloves in front of him, determined look in his eyes. Hitting him, even though he had never meant to, was so wrong. So, so wrong. What had he been thinking? What was happening to him? He just couldn't understand how things had turned so ugly. But something he knew for sure. He was going to find out T’s address and he was gonna go over to his place, apologize and make sure he was OK. If T didn't want to come back to training he would have to understand but at least, Armie thought, he deserved an explanation.

But before he explained anything to T, he himself needed to understand what was going on with him. He needed to put his feelings in order. Armie felt his chest tighten. His feelings scared him and he didn't have it in him to face them. Not tonight. What he did instead, was something that always helped when he felt scared. He grabbed the Whiskey and didn't even bother getting a glass. He chugged from the bottle until he finally fell sleep.

The following morning, Armie woke up with a dry mouth and a pounding headache. He got up, showered, took some paracetamol and made coffee to go. The only thing in his mind was to get on with the day and go see T.

A little while after opening the gym, Leroy came in. Armie went over to welcome him back.

\- Leroy, good to see you – he said hugging the boy.

\- Hey Armie… same, same -

\- How is your mum? Did you have a good time?-

\- My mum is doing good, thanks for asking but you should already know that I don't go over to my mum’s to have a good time, if you know what I mean? - said Leroy winking. Armie chuckled. He raked a hand though his hair, suddenly nervous.

\- Listen, Leroy. I was wondering… could you give me T’s address? -

\- Mm? Uh, yeah sure, no problemo. You can walk over, it’s only 15 minutes from here. Why? Something wrong?

\- Uuuhhh… we were sparring yesterday and I ended up hitting him… - Armie said looking away. He didn't want Leroy seeing his expression - I want to see... check on him -

\- Where?- Asked Leroy

\- Here, at the gym -

 ~~-~~ No, I mean, where did you hit him – asked Leroy again with a confused expression.

-Oh, sorry- “Jesus, Armie, you are thick this morning”- On his face, on the left side. Pretty close to his eye. Why? -

\- Um. I went to see him yesterday after I arrived. I had a few miscalls from him while I was away at mum’s so I thought I could drop by really quick by his place. He had a big bruise on his temple but he told me he had gotten it on a fight with one of the assholes that lives in the neighborhood... I wonder why he lied?

\- Oh... I don't know?- Armie was feeling horrible. T had probably lied to protect him.

-But he is good, man. You don't have to worry. -added Leroy – oh, he is also sick with the flu, so I wouldn't go near if I was you… he looked awful – he chuckled - He told me he wont be coming to train for the next while. I have a feeling he is going to give up- he said shrugging.

\- Nah, ill go check on him. Give me his exact address and I’ll drop by after closing-

-Alright then -

 

*************************

The day dragged interminably. He couldn't stop checking the time; he could have sworn his watch was not working it was so slow.

Armie was so nervous his stomach was in knots. “This is ridiculous” he thought. But he couldn't relax. He worried about how T would react after finding him at his door. He kept imagining horrible scenarios: T not opening the door and yelling at him to fuck off; T opening his door, just to slam it in his face; T telling him how much of a fucking hypocrite he was, pretending to help street kids and then knocking them out in a boxing ring… He had to stop himself or he was going to throw up.

Closing time arrived and Armie hurried down the street, following Leroy’s directions. It was a cold evening and he wrapped up in his jacket. He quickly arrived to T’s street. There were quite a few gangs hanging around looking at him in a threatening way but he didn't flinch. He went up the two flights of stairs and found himself finally in front of T’s apartment door. He needed a few minutes to even out his breathing. His heart was pounding too hard. He took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door. He could hear soft music coming from the apartment.

T opened the door and blankly stared at Armie. He didn’t seem surprised to see him there. His left eye was heavily bruised and he had a sad look in his face. But he still managed to look beautiful. “Beautiful”. It was the first time Armie had acknowledged that thought. It caught him by surprise and made him blush. He admired the freckles on his nose and his plump lips for the first time. Armie felt sick to his stomach once again. T turned around and went back in, leaving the door open.

Armie hesitantly followed him in and closed the door. T was wearing baggy sweatpants and a big hoodie. He had his pants tucked under his socks and Armie smiled at that. He watched T go into the kitchenette.

\- Would you like something to drink? Coffee? -

Armie cleared his throat. His heart was racing. He wondered if T could hear it. It sounded so loud to him. - Yeah thanks. Coffee would be nice-

\- I only have cheap instant coffee - said T without looking, busying himself in the kitchen.

\- Oh that’s ok, that’s perfect - said Armie. He was looking around the apartment. It was cold and it felt damp. Everything in it looked cheap. From where he was standing he could see the kitchenette, separated from the living room by a thin wall. A couch and a small table to the right of the kitchenette. There were 2 doors side by side on the far wall. “They must be the bedrooms.”

He heard T coughing. It was a nasty cough and he could see that the boy was struggling a bit.

\- Are you ok?- asked Armie, ready to walk over to him.

\- yeah, fine- replied T after a few seconds.

He brought the coffee to the small coffee table and went back to the kitchen. Armie sat down on the coach and sipped the coffee. T came back out with a glass and something else and sat down besides Armie, as far from him as he could manage. He sat cross-legged and propped a glass of milk on his knee and some cookies on the other. He dunked a cookie in the milk and ate it, licking his milk-covered fingers once he finished with the cookie. Armie couldn’t take his eyes of him. Seeing him like this, melted something inside him. It was like watching a kitten slurping his milk. There was something so delicate but at the same time elegant in the way he did this. Armie forgot for a moment why he was there. He forced himself to look away and say what he had come to say.

\- T, the reason I came by is because I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day. It was an accident but entirely my fault. I feel sick about hitting you. I’m so sorry. -

T finished the last cookie and put the glass on the coffee table. He rested his hands on his thighs and looked at Armie.

\- It’s ok. Really - said T showing no emotion. Armie was waiting to hear more but he didn’t go on. Instead, he brought the end of his sleeve to his mouth and started to pull at it with his teeth absentmindedly.

Armie could see that something was on his mind. Maybe he was figuring out how to tell him that he wasn’t going back to the gym. Or that he didn't want to see him ever again. Armie was looking at him, growing more anxious by the second. Even though T was sitting as far away from him as possible, the couch was pretty small, so he was closer to him that he had ever been. He could clearly see how hard he had hit him, the shape of the bruise over his eye, it's ugly deep purple color. It looked painful. He wanted to ask him if it was painful. He wanted to do something to make it better. Curls were falling in front of T's pensive face and Armie could smell him from where he was sitting. He smelled like sweat, milk and cookies and it was making him dizzy.

\- I kinda deserved it, I think. - said T suddenly. - I acted like an ass. I’m sorry about what I said. It was stupid and you don’t deserve that. I really appreciate what you have done for me. You have showed more interest in me that my own mum ever has.

Armie didn’t reply straight away. T apologizing to him had not been part of any of his scenarios, so he didnt know how to respond. T was looking down to his lap, playing with his sleeves, curls covering his face.

-And why do you think you said those things? - Armie asked softly before he could even think about it. T was biting the end of his sleeve again, still not looking at Armie.

\- I was jealous?- T replied. It wasn’t more than a whisper.

\- Jealous? Of Frank? - Armie was starting to put two and two together. The boy had felt intimidated by Frank. He probably thought he would never be as good as him. Armie relaxed and rested his hand on T’s thigh.

\- T, Frank has been training with me for 4 years. If you put the dedication and effort you can be as good as him. Or even better. You have big potential - He said smiling and gently squeezing T’s thigh. T was still looking down to his lap but Armie thought he saw his eyes dart quickly to the hand on his thigh and back to his lap.

\- I’m not jealous about that- T went on - I was jealous because you seemed really proud of Frank and you spent all day with him and seem to really like him and well, that made me feel jealous, to think that you will never feel the same way about me. - he said it all in a rush, like in a long exhale.

Armie stared at him. Was he saying what he thought he was saying?

\- Do you really care that much about what I feel? - 

\- Maybe? - answered T just a bit too fast, looking at Armie now, big green expectant eyes.

Armie removed his hand from T’s thigh. Suddenly it didn't feel safe to have it there. The conversation had taken an unexpected turn and he had no clue what to do or say next.

He noticed that T’s eyes looked a bit glazed and that he was slightly swaying. He saw a few beads of sweat on his forehead and just as if on cue, T had another coughing fit. When he stopped, Armie put his hand gently on his forehead.

\- T, you are burning up - Armie said, alarm in his voice. How had he not realized earlier that the boy was sick?

\- No... I'm ok - mumbled T with his eyes now closed, leaning into Armie’s touch, letting out a sigh. Armie loved the feeling of his forehead resting against his palm.

\- Have you gone to the doctor?

\- Mmmm... No... Don't need one... I'm tough - Armie could see a small smile appearing on T's lips and he wondered if the boy was delirious.

\- T, you have a very high fever. Do you have any medicine you can take? You need to bring the temperature down -

\- Mmmm… I'll be fine… - he kept his eyes closed. Armie pushed him gently so he could rest his back against the sofa while he got up and had a quick look around the apartment searching for medicines. There was absolutely nothing of use. He looked back at T, his cheeks were flushed and his hair was getting stuck to his forehead. He couldn’t leave him like this. He remembered what Leroy had said about his house mate so he couldn't count on him to look after T. The only solution was to bring him to his own place. He felt really nervous about doing something like that but he knew he couldn't leave him on his own in that state.

He went back to the couch. T had lie down and had his eyes closed.

\- T, I can’t leave you here on your own. You are going to come with me and we’ll try to get that temperature down. I have some medicine you can take -

\- Where?-

\- To my apartment, just until we get that fever under control. You probably have an infection. Can you pack a few things or can I do it for you? -

He didn't reply so Armie got up and went to one of the bedrooms. He saw the Talking Heads t-shirt thrown on the bed so he assumed this was his bedroom. He found a small duffel bag and stuffed some underwear, sweatpants and a couple of t shirts in it, took his phone out and booked an Uber. He went back out and crouched beside T.

\- I got an Uber and he’ll be here in 5 , C’mon I’ll help you get up.- 

He put his hands under T’s arms and helped him up. He was lighter than Armie had expected. T stood there in front of him and opened his eyes. He focused his sight and looked into Armie’s eyes.

\- Why are you taking care of me? – said looking up at him in a soft voice.

Armie felt his hot breath on his skin and felt overwhelmed for a moment. He felt an urge to cup his face in his hands and kiss his forehead. An urge to tell him that he was not alone and that he was going to look after him.

\- Because I want to - 


	5. Chapter 5

Armie managed to get T safely downstairs. He wrapped his arm around his waist and held him tight, close to him, heat emanating from his feverish body. He would have been lying if he said he hadn’t felt aroused by the fact that he had been able to feel the shape of his waist and the way his hips moved while walking downstairs. His smell was overpowering and Armie’s desire to hug him tighter was hard to control. He had to keep reminding himself that the boy was sick and that this was probably the only reason why he seemed so receptive to his touch and to be so close to him.

The Uber was waiting outside and he helped T get in. Armie went in to the other side of the car, slid on the seat next to him and gave his address to the driver. As soon as he settled, T rested his head on his shoulder. Armie sighed and finally allowed his body to relax. A few minutes passed in silence. Armie assumed T had fallen sleep, so he lowered his face towards him and placed a soft silent kiss on the top of his head. He turned to the window, the nightly landscape passing by. He realized there was nowhere else he wished to be than right there, beside him. It dawned on him that it didn’t matter how scared he had been the night before about the intensity of his feelings for this boy he hardly knew because the feeling of content that was expanding through his body was something he had never felt before.

 

He heard T whisper something.

\- Sorry? - asked Armie turning towards his face to hear him better.

\- My name is Timmy. T is for Timmy-

“Timmy”. Armie felt butterflies in his stomach.

 

**************

They arrived at Armie’s apartment. It was not big but had beautiful views of the city and it was nicely decorated. Anita had helped him, he wouldn't be good at those things but she was a natural and he enjoyed having her signature touch still around. It was dark when they got in and he switched on a few lamps. He sat Timmy on the couch and left the duffel bag on the table. His shirt was soaken from where Timmy had rested his head. Armie wasn’t sure what to do now. It was late and at this time it would be hard to get an emergency doctor. They would have to wait till the morning. He felt lost in this situation so he decided to call Anita.

\- Hi Anita, it’s me -

\- Armie! What’s wrong? Is everything ok? Is a bit late for you to be calling? -

\- Yeah, sorry about that. I need advice and I’m not sure who else to ask-

 

Armie and Anita still loved each other even after the breakup and they had remained close friends, even now that Anita was in another relationship. He had met her boyfriend and really liked the guy. Anita had confided in him that they were trying for a baby and he felt happy for her.

 

\- Advice? From me? Well that’s flattering- Armie could hear the smile in her voice.

\- Ha ha, yes I know. Listen, I need to know how to lower a very high fever -

\- Are you sick? I can come over if you need help Armie

\- No, no.. is not me, I’m fine. I have here one of the boys I train at the gym and he is really sick. I need to get his fever down until I can bring him to the doctor tomorrow.

\- How old is he?

Armie wasn’t sure - Ummm .., 19… 20? -

\- And where are his parents?- Anita was only being curious but Armie felt guilty for some reason.

\- Anita, I don't have time for questions...

\- Oh, right, ok sorry. Well, I’m no expert but I think the best thing to do is to undress him and apply damp wash clothes to his body, specially to the forehead, wrists and any crevice really. Don’t put him in a cold bath, I think that could be dangerous? I’m not sure. I should be looking this stuff up. What kind of mother will I be?- she chuckled quietly to herself.

\- You will be an amazing mother, Anita. I know that for a fact. Also, “crevice”? What does that word even mean, you nerd?

Giggles from Anita.

\- Look it up! And thanks sweetheart. Anyway, do the damp wash cloth thingy, sounds safer.

\- Ok, I’ll better get to it. I’ll call you tomorrow. Love you

\- Love you too my gentle giant.

Armie smiled and hanged up.

**************

 He went over to Timmy who had slid down to a lying position, eyes closed and sat beside him. 

\- Timmy... You need to get that fever down. Listen to me. Can you understand what I’m saying?-

 Timmy opened his eyes and smiled

\- ...Yeah, I’m not stupid-

Armie couldn’t help but smile as he shaked his head.  

\- I’m going to bring you to my bed and I’m going to have to take off your clothes so I can run a damp wash cloth over your body.- He tried to say this without flushing but he knew he was failing miserably.

\- It’s the quickest way to get the temperature down. I’ll give you some ibuprofen as well. Are you ok with that?

-Mmmm… So… do you want to undress me? - Timmy said with a smirk, sleepy eyes looking up at him.

Armie blushed furiously and felt his throat dry up. He made an effort to swallow and look like he was totally unaffected by what he had just said. 

\- This is not time for jokes Timmy, this is serious - 

“Fuck “. Armie was sweating buckets. Why was the apartment so damn hot? Or was it Timmy’s body heat? Or simply a reaction to hearing Timmy say those words? “Fucking Christ”. He ignored him, trying to convince himself that the boy was being delirious and helped him to the bed. He laid him down and took his hoodie and sweatpants off. He then took his converse and lavender socks ( who wears lavender socks??) off as well.

Timmy was now on his bed wearing only black underwear. Armie looked at him. He was so skinny and pale, but lean and strong at the same time. He tried no to stare but he couldn't help noticing his ribs, the strong shoulders, the lean tights, his neck… He forced himself to turn around and head to the bathroom to get the water ready. “Towels will do”. He got a bucket and filled it with mild water and soaked the towel in it. He brought the bucket and the towel back to Timmy’s side. 

\- I’m really cold - T was shivering and hugging himself.

\- I know but we need to do this. I’m going to run this towel over your body. It’s only warm water but it’s going to feel really cold to you, Ok? - he put his hand on Timmy’s forehead and brushed the curls off his face.

\- Ok – agreed Timmy.

He began wiping Timmy’s body. He started with his face, his forehead, his cheeks which were flushed, his nose, his chin. He then moved on to his neck and brushed lightly against his Adam apple. When the towel touched his torso, Timmy flinched.

\- Ugh its so cold! - his teeth started clattering and pushed Armie’s hand away.

Armie got close to Timmy’s face and cupped his cheek – Timmy, I have to do this, it’s important. Will you let me?- Timmy looked into his eyes and silently agreed. 

Armie continued on down his torso, running the towel over his arms and under arms. He rinsed the towel in the basin and started on his thighs. He was slowly dampening the outside of his right thigh and slowly moved to its inside. He heard Timmy hissing after the first touch. Armie stopped and looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and his brow furrowed. He kept going, really slowly. He moved Timmy’s legs apart so he could easily reach closer to his crotch. He slid the towel as near to it as possible without actually touching and heard Timmy gasp and moan quietly. Armie stopped and froze for a few seconds, afraid to move. He looked up and his heart jumped when he saw Timmy looking down at him, mouth slightly open. He licked his lips and closed his eyes again. Was Timmy enjoying his touch? Armie wasn’t sure but just the thought was enough to make him hard. He was in a trance. Timmy was letting him trace his whole body without stopping him and he was taking his time. He wiped the inside of the other thigh, again sliding the towel up towards the edge of his underwear, this time while keeping his eyes locked on Timmy’s face and witnessed his mouth letting out another moan. Armie had never being so turned on by a sound before and felt something dampened his underwear. He quickly finished wiping his feet and rushed to the bathroom.

He stood there looking at his reflection in the mirror. What was happening to him? He laid his forehead against it, welcoming the cold feeling on his skin. His heart was racing and all his blood seemed to be concentrated on his cock.

He heard a noise coming from the bedroom, so went back out and saw that Timmy had rolled over his side and was now deeply sleep. The towel idea had worked, his fever must have dropped enough to allow him to fall sleep.

Armie went back in to the bathroom and got into the shower. He stood under the water for a little while. He was still hard and in his mind he kept seeing Timmy looking at him, licking his lips, moaning… He stroke his cock a few times and came fast and hard. He rested his head against the wall. “What is happening to me?”

After the shower, he left the bathroom and checked on Timmy who was soundly sleep. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a beer and brought it to the living room. He laid on the couch and closed his eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted after the last few hours. He couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He recognized the signs, he was completely infatuated with Timmy. This had never happened to him before. He had never looked at another man with lust in his eyes. Every time he thought about what Timmy had said to him earlier at his apartment and the way he has stared into his eyes, his heart would race. Maybe Timmy was really delirious from the fever when he said those things and would not remember saying them. Armie closed his eyes. He had no idea what he was going to do with him after tonight. He would have to take it step by step. He just felt happy knowing that Timmy was safe sleeping in his bed.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more angst for these two. They need to make sure what they are feeling is real. They have to go through some tough times before they can enjoy some fluffy time. Hopefully. NY is tough.

He listened to the muffled sounds for a while trying to identify where they were coming from. He was lying in bed, on his tummy, still not fully awake. His whole body felt heavy and his mouth was dry. He made an effort to open his eyes and after a moment, was able to make out a wall and a door that was left ajar, now spilling rays of sunshine into the darkened room. Slowly, he looked around but couldn’t recognise where he was. This wasn’t his room. He lifted himself off the bed, resting on his elbows and listened. There was only silence besides the noise of traffic seeping through the door. It was a nice room; classical décor but minimalist, there wasn't a single thing out of place. The bed had the softest mattress and covers he had ever felt. He looked down at his body and realised that he was only wearing his boxers. His mind felt like cotton candy, it was hard to focus.

Timmy got up and slowly padded to the bathroom. He was bursting. He turned on the light and took a leak. While looking around the bathroom, a few memories made way to the front of his brain. “Armie”. He gasped. He recalled how he had been to his apartment the night before and had apologised to him. He remembered how they both had sat on his tiny couch. He had been surprised to see him at his door but he had felt so sick he hadn’t been able to react. He couldn't believe that Armie had gone all the way to his place just to apologise. That, he had never expected. He hadn’t expected to see him ever again.

He finished and washed his hands catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked awful. A black eye, hair stuck to his scalp in bad need of a wash. He sniffed his armpits. Apparently he was also in need of a shower. But somehow he still didn’t think he had the energy to shower, already feeling exhausted, barely a few minutes after waking up. He scrubbed his face while still staring at his reflection.

A stream of images and words suddenly paraded through his brain and he had to grab the sides of the sink to still himself. “ _What the actual fuck?_ ” He had just remembered what he had said to Armie after his apology. He had pretty much confessed his love for him like a fucking teenager. And then... then, Armie had brought him to his apartment... and had rubbed his body with a damp towel. He was starting to feel a bit panicky… was that a dream or had it happened in real life? if it was a dream, it had been pretty good. Armie had actually slowly rubbed his torso... his thighs... and it had felt really good. No, this hadn't been a dream. It had actually happened. If he hadn't been so sick he would have gone crazy. His cheeks were furiously burning. He tried to swallow but his throat fell like it was full of glass.

Timmy’s reflection was now looking back at him with a horrified expression. A wave of embarrassment washed over him. Armie had undressed him, had seen his stick-like body covered by bruises. He had probably felt repulsed by it. Timmy scrunched up his face at the thought. He had embarrassed himself again. He had to get out of there, quick.

He left the bathroom and opened the bedroom door, stepping into the living room. He slowly moved towards the couch where he could see blonde hair sticking out behind the arm rest. Mr. Punch-you-in-the-face was soundly sleep in the sofa, one arm thrown over his eyes. Snoring. Timmy just stood there, staring, listening to the soft noises coming from him. He looked so different. Peaceful. Younger even. He was wearing an old white t shirt and boxers. Timmy admired his long strong legs, spread out on the sofa, blonde hairs shining under the sunlight.

He imagined what it would be like waking up to this sight. The thought hurt because he had never wished something so intensely. To wake up and see him there, lying beside him. Every morning. Snoring quietly, like now. His arms wrapping him tightly. He would feel so safe in his arms...

Timmy nearly fell over when Armie snorted in his sleep and woke himself up. He was suddenly sitting, staring at him with a confused look in his eyes. They gazed at each other for a few seconds, neither of them daring to say a word just yet. 

\- _Timmy? What... what are you...? Ugh_ \- he rubbed his face - _what time is it? I must have fallen sleep, I... how are you feeling?_ -

Timmy looked like a deer caught in headlights. Armie was looking at him with concern, waiting for a reply. He rubbed the back of his head absently.

\- _Uh..._ \- he tried again to swallow but it was hard. His throat was very sore - _Better than yesterday I guess..._ _But my throat is really sore_ _... I just woke up... and I didn’t know where I was..._

\- _Wait. Y_ _ou don’t remember last night?_ \- Armie asked the question slowly.

\- _Uh, yeah, I remember that you came over to the apartment and that you, um, apologised...but I don't remember much else_ – Timmy couldn't look Armie in the eye while lying. But he could not tell him he remembered everything. He couldn't do that.

Armie just stared at him. He seemed to be wondering if that was true or not.

\- _Um_ _… can I put on some clothes?_ \- Asked Timmy with a small voice, looking down to his feet.

Armie just noticed that he was actually just wearing his underwear and had his hands cupped over his crotch. Armie’s eyes darted from his hands, back to his eyes and felt his face burn.

\- _Oh, shit, sorry, of course… here is the ba_ _g_ – he bent over towards the table to grab the duffel bag - _I stuffed some of your clothes in here last night..._ \- He handed the bag over to Timmy. Armie fervently hoped he wouldn't ask how come he was only wearing his underwear.

\- _Did you say your throat is sore?_ \- Asked Armie as he got to his feet.

\- _Yeah, its hard to swallow_ – Timmy brought his hand to his neck and rubbed it up and down.

-Y _ou probably have a throat infection. Show me_ – Armie was in caring mode and didn't wait for Timmy’s reply. He took a step closer and carefully held his chin - _Open your mouth and say ahhh_ -

Timmy guffawed – _what? No way_ -

Armie moved his hand to his neck and Timmy just looked up at him with widening eyes. Armie was waiting for him to shove his hand away but he didn't, so he applied slight pressure to the sides of his neck. He kept his hand there for a few seconds and rubbed small circles with his thumb and index fingers.

- _Ouch, that’_ _s_ _really sore!_ \- Timmy pushed Armie’s hand away and brought his own hand back to rub his neck.

\- _I_ _t’s probably_ _tonsillitis._ _You need antibiotics. Get dress and I’ll bring you to the_ _d_ _octor, i_ _t_ _s really close from here.-_

\- _You_ _don't_ _need to bring me anywhere, I can go on my own_. - Timmy didn’t like being treated like a child.

\- _Doc is a good friend of my family, he will see you quickly. Let’s get this over with, C’mon._ \- Insisted Armie.

 Timmy went back to the bedroom to get dress. This situation was bizarre but it felt really good to be looked after, not that he would ever acknowledge it. His pulse was racing after that little moment back there, when Armie had gotten really close to him and grabbed his chin. For a split second he had actually thought that he was going to kiss him, with the way he had gazed into his eyes and all. He was so confused. He kept getting all these contradictory signs from him. It was like a constant push & pull, over and over again. Like, why had he brought him to his apartment? And why had he gone through the bother of dampening his body to help him get his fever down? All this attention was confusing him and he didn't know what to think. He decided he he’d better just go to the doctor, get the damn antibiotics and get out of there.

The doctor diagnosed him with severe tonsillitis and prescribed him the antibiotics. He turned to Timmy and lectured him – _Your tonsillitis is pretty_ _bad_ _young man, so take this seriously._ _Make sure you take_ _the whole course of antibiotics and get a lot of rest. Eat broths and soups, home-made preferably. Ok boy?_ \- before Timmy had time to reply, he heard Armie's voice behind him.

\- _H_ _e is staying with me,_ _d_ _oc,_ _so I’ll make sure he is looked after_ - 

\- _Hey,_ _I can look after myself_ - Argued back Timmy, looking at him with a furrowed brow.

\- _L_ _et’s g_ _et_ _home, we can_ _talk there. You are still quite sick, Timmy_ \- Armie smiled to the doctor, thanked him for his help and dragged Timmy out of there.

Timmy was actually starting to feel quite weak again so he didn’t resist. They took an Uber ( Armie didn’t want him walking while still had a fever) and quickly got to his apartment. As soon as they got in, Timmy turned to Armie:

\- _I really appreciate your help last night but I can perfectly look after myself, so I’m going to_ _get my things and go_ _back_ _to my place_ -

Armie looked at him with a grave face.

\- _Timmy, this has nothing to do with you being capable of looking after yourself, but your apartment is not the best place for you to get better right now -_

\- _Why,_ _what’_ _s wrong with my place? Is it not up to your standards?_ \- Timmy knew he was looking for confrontation just for the sake of it but couldn't stop himself.

\- _What? My standards?_ _I_ _t’s_ _cold and damp, Timmy! You are going to get worse if you go back there! -_

\- _And_ w _hy do you care so much anyway?!_ \- he made an exasperated gesture with his arms.He was pleading for an answer, an explanation, something he could latch on to. He needed to get out of there, needed to be left alone, it was all too confusing. Timmy was getting tired of this whole situation, of not knowing where to stand, of not knowing what was this between them. He wanted to know why Armie was doing all of this, just so he knew what to expect. He needed to protect himself emotionally. He was not going to start relying on someone again for them to disappear quickly after, which was pretty much what happened every time he got a bit too close to someone. Maybe he was just too needy.

Armi looked like he had stopped breathing. His heart was pounding and he could feel the familiar tightening of his chest. He wanted to say that the reason he cared about him was because he liked him. A lot, apparently. His heart already knew this but his head still needed to catch up. He wanted to say, “ _because I like you”_. It couldn't be that hard, right? There was nothing wrong in liking someone? The problem was that it was more than _liking_. It was _desiring_. There was no denying it after last night, when he had felt so turned on only from rubbing his body with a wet towel. And he was afraid of opening a can of worms. He hated admitting that the thing he was most afraid of was what other people would think of him. If he opened up to Timmy, he would have to open up to everyone else at some stage and the thought terrified him. He could loose all his clientele at the gym. He could loose his friends, including Anita. It wasn't only that Timmy was a man. He was 12 years younger than him. It was wrong, It HAD to be wrong.

Armie sighed and closed his eyes. He crossed his arms in front of him and Timmy knew he had gone into defensive mode.

\- _I just feel really bad about hitting you and I want to make sure you get well. I’m hoping you can come back to train soon. It would be a pity to stop now, Timmy_ – answered Armie, any softness now completely gone from his voice.

"The fucking training". Timmy felt disappointment wash over him. How many times was he going to let this man make him feel like shit?

\- _I_ _s that really the only reason you brought me here, Armie?_ - Timmy had a smirk on his face and was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

\- _what do you mean?_ \- Armie didn't know what Timmy was getting at but couldn't help notice that he sounded alarmed.

\- _Mmm..._ \- He tapped a finger to his lips -  _I  have just remember_ _ed_ _how you undressed me last night and took a wet towel to rub my body and my thighs reaaaally slooowly... specially around here …-_ He made a vague circle pointing to his crotch whilehe licked his lips _\- I could have sworn that you were enj_ _oying it, Hammer_ \- He nearly spat when he said his name.

Armie’s heart had definitely stopped now.

\- _… what the hell are you talking about Timmy? I did that because my ex told me it was the best way to quickly lower your fever and I_ -

\- _yeah, you keep telling yourself that_ –  Timmy sharply cut him off.

Armie couldn’t have felt more embarrassed and humiliated. How come this boy made him feel all the extremes? He could be high as a kite or feeling like rubbish, just depending on what he said to him.

\- _Li_ _sten_ _to me_ _. If you think I_ _had nothing_ _better_ _to do_ _last night_ _tha_ _n_ _take care of you, you are very, very stupid_ – Armie was so angry he was out of breath. He had barely raised his voice but he could have been screaming, his was so full of anger.

Timmy felt as if the man had literally slapped him. His words were more painful that the punch.

\- _Well. Then I guess I am, indeed, stupid_ – said quietly. He turned around and went in to the bedroom, grabbing his clothes and stuffing them violently in his bag.

It was now Armie’s turn to feel a punch to his stomach. Timmy had just acknowledged that he thought Armie actually cared for him. But he was such a coward, he couldn't even acknowledge that simple thing to himself. He followed Timmy to the bedroom.

\- _Timmy… sorry… I’m sorry, I shouldn't have said that... I just got angry... listen to me_ –

Timmy was ignoring him, busy trying to find all his clothes.

\- _You_ _shouldn’t_ _leave yet, you are still sick. Stay here one more day at least, and then you can go...-_ Timmy just pushed through him and went straight for the door, opened it and slammed it on his way out with all his strength.

Armie felt a surge of rage run through his body. A rage against himself. He was fucking everything up, he was such a coward, he was worthless. Worthless of anyone, less even of Timmy. A boy who had done nothing to him but being himself and whom he had disappointed so many times. 

“ _FUCK!!!”_ Armie punched the door and welcomed the pain that ran through his arm. He deserved it. He couldn't stay in the house, he needed to get out. He grabbed a jacket and left the building. He walked aimlessly for a while, trying to calm down and ended up at his local Irish pub.

He went in. It was pretty quiet but he knew it would be buzzing later on. He sat at the bar and ordered whiskey, drinking 2 shots, one after the other. It helped take the edge of his anger. He felt the golden liquid sweep through his body like a warm blanket. Timmy’s face kept coming back to his mind. Had he ever seen a more beautiful face before? He didn't think so. He thought back to when he had held his neck earlier... he had been so close to him. His mouth had looked so tempting, specially when he had parted his lips while looking up at him... inviting him in. He had looked into his eyes, and again, he had felt scared of their depth. A depth he wanted to dive into…. Armie groaned to himself. HE was royally FUCKED.

Armie quickly lost count of the number of whiskeys drank but wasn't going to stop. He was going to keep drinking until he collapsed. He heard a voice behind him.

\- _If it_ _isn't_ _Armie Hammer? What have we done to deserve your visit?_  -

“ _Shit_ ” Armie whispered to himself and turned around in his stool already knowing who was standing behind him. Nick Delli Santi.

Nick had been an annoyance since the very first moment they had met in college. He followed Armie everywhere but was deeply jealous of him. It was impossible to get rid of him, he was like a bad smell, following on his steps, doing everything Armie did. He had started boxing at the same time Armie had gotten interested in the sport and had become quite good. Of course, he had also taken an interest in Anita and had tried to steal her from him a few times while they were together. It was a good thing that Anita knew how to handle him and always tried to make no big deal out of those situations. Armie knew that he had retired from boxing and was now working at some insure company. Meeting him always left him with a bad taste in his mouth. Tonight of all nights, he wouldn't have the patience to put up with him.

\- _How’s life my friend? How is that gym working out for you?_ -

Armie hoped with all his might that he would disappear out his sight sooner than later.

\- It' _s all good Nick, thanks_ -

\- _Oh yeah? Thats great, my friend. -_ He ordered a beer and slid a toothpick in his mouth. Armie hated that habit _-  How’s the love life? Are you getting any pussy lately?_ \- he laughed and threw an arm around Armie’s neck.

\- _No, Nick. I’m not._ \- Armie sighed. He was getting deeply irritated.

\- _Oh, poor Armie is not getting laid?! I bet you miss Anita. -_ Nick chuckled _-Talking about Anita, I saw her the other day. She was with that new man of hers. No offence, but he looks more like her type, you know?_ \- another chuckle. Armie didn't reply.

\- _You know what I thought? I thought that she looked happy. Like she is finally getting fucked by a real man_ -

Armie shoved Nick's arm away from him, stood up and pushed him with all his strength. Nick stumbled backwards in surprise and fell on his ass. The place had gotten busy and some people were surrounding them, laughing. Nick got up.

\- _What’s wrong with you Armie? Can’t face the truth, can't you?_ -

Armie went for him, but his reflexes were pretty poor at that stage so he failed and punched the air. Nick smashed his fist into Armie's face making him fall backwards. Nick just saw a golden opportunity and got on top of him bashing his face. Armie thought Nick’s face was too close for his liking, he could even smell his foul breath.

“ _I deserve this_ ” was the last thing Armie thought before his vision faded to black.

 

***************

Timmy was lying in his bed, bored out of his mind. The antibiotics were working and he was feeling much better already, just 24 hrs after he had taken the first one. Besides, he had spent the majority of those previous hours sleeping. He had felt exhausted when he got home and had gone straight to bed. He had wanted to shut down his mind, stop thinking about what Armie had said, what he had said, analyzing every look, every move… It was tiring and he had no energy left.

When he had woken up this morning, he had felt better than in days. He was starving, but as usual there was no food in the house and he just didn't have it in him to move and go down to the shop to get some essentials. So he just laid there, trying to convince himself that he had completely misread Armie all this time. He still didn't understand how someone could go though the hassle of doing what he did for him, just to be nice. He wouldn’t. But maybe, he was selfish.

His phone buzzed beside him and he picked it up. It was a text from Leroy

 

                       _“Yo man. Hope ur feeling better. Ur missing out big time”_

 

Timmy looked at the text. What was he on about?

 

                       _“ya, feeling better thks. What r u on about?”_

 

Timmy thought he was probably going to tell him about some party he had missed or something. He couldn’t care less, he was in no mood to be with people right now, he just wanted to be alone. He should start getting used to the idea, as it surely looked like he was actually going to end up alone forever. “Welcome back, self-loathing, I missed you”

Another buzz

 

                       “ _Im at the gym, u looser. Armie got bashed”_

 

He sat up straight away and re-read the text. “ _Armie got bashed?_ ” Images of an injured Armie started to display in front of him.

 

                        _“boxing?”_   Texted back Timmy. He got the reply straight away.

 

                       “ _No man, he got into a fight with some dude. He is black and purple all over. He is here though. Dont look good”_

 

                        _“Ill b there in 20”_

 

Timmy felt his heartbeat quicken up. He had been with Armie less than 24 hours ago. What happened after he left? He needed to know. He needed to know Armie was ok. He did care about him and he wanted him to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... this is becoming harder and harder. How do you guys manage to edit? I end up hating every single sentence i write. Anyway. Just wanted to say that Im sorry for any mistakes or verb mess ups, this is not beta'd. 
> 
> Thank you so much for kudos and comments. You comments really can lift me up, make a crappy day turn into a great one. So much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously...

“ _Im at the gym, u looser. Armie got bashed”_

****************

He jumped in the shower, eager to wash the sickness from the last few days off his skin. He quickly scanned his wardrobe for something to wear, the discarded clothes piling up on his bed, and settled for a black Adidas tracksuit he had from a while ago but never gave a second glance before. He quickly dried his hair and put on a brown cap with the emblem “Brentwood” in it. He couldn’t remember where he had gotten it from, but he really liked it. Timmy was somewhat conscious of making the effort to look good, but didn’t want to think why. It was pointless. He could feel his heart beating in trepidation about the fact of seeing Armie again and wondered how much of what Leroy had said in the text was an over dramatization of events. Leroy could really be a drama-queen sometimes.

He left the apartment and nearly ran all the way to the gym. He got in, quickly scoured the place, spotting Leroy beside the punch bags. He walked over and hugged him.

_-Good to see you man_ -said Leroy with smile

\- Y _eah, you too._ _Where is Armie?_ – the plan had been to be subtle but apparently, that plan was out the window already.

\- _Can’t wait to see your boyfriend?_ \- asked his friend with a smirk.

\- _Shut up, Leroy. I just_ _wanna see how badly “bashed” he_ _really is_ _,_ _I'm_ _sure you haven’t_ _exaggerated one bit..._ \- he joked, pushing him lightly.

\- _Yeah, yeah… whatever. Anyway_ _,_ _I’m sure_ _you would like to know that he asked about you too_ – He said giving him a sly smile.

\- _He did?_ \- Timmy was looking at his friend, trying to appear uninterested, wondering how much he could see through him. Leroy knew him well enough.

\- _Yeah, he asked me if I had heard from you or if I had been to see you. I told him I hadn’t. He is in his_ _office_ _. I don't know why he came in, he_ _is_ _in bits._ -

\- _Ok…_ _um, thanks. C_ _atch you_ _in a few minutes_ -

- _Sure, man, take your time_ – Leroy winked at his friend and Timmy rolled his eyes at him.

 

The door of the office was closed. It had one of those glass panels with opaque and transparent rectangles. Peeking through one of the see-through bits, he saw Armie sitting at his desk, elbows on the table, forehead resting on his hands. Timmy’s heart shrank. Something about his posture made him feel really sorry for the man. He carefully knocked on the door. Armie took a few seconds to speak never once looking up.

– _Yes! What is it?_ -

Timmy slowly opened the door, just wide enough to pop his head through the gap.

\- _Armie?_ \- he asked quietly, as if not to disturb him.

Armie lifted his head slowly and looked at him. Timmy quietly gasped. He looked awful. Bruises covered the majority of his face. There was a nasty cut on his bottom lip which was swollen and his left eye was badly blood shot.

\- _Can I come in? -_ Timmy wasn't too sure if the man was going to invite him in.

\- _Uh… Yeah, yeah of course. Come in, please_ –

Timmy felt Armie’s eyes on him as he came in and closed the door. He took a seat across the desk, facing him.

Timmy had never been in the man's office before. It was small, just enough to fit a desk, 2 chairs and a few shelves behind it. In contrast with his apartment, his office was messy. His desk was covered with papers and files, an old computer sat on one side to the desk. The shelves were covered with books on boxing, biographies of famous boxers, some anatomy books and a few scattered trophies as decoration. There was a framed picture hanging behind him. It must have been taken a few years ago. It showed a younger Armie, his hand being held up by the referee, right after wining a fight. His face was also bruised on the picture, blood dripping from his nose but he had the biggest smile Timmy he had ever seen on his face. He looked so full of life, triumphant.

 

\- _What are you doing here? -_ Armie’s question brought him back to the present. He seemed really surprised to see him there.

_\- What the hell happened? -_ Timmy asked concern filling his voice.

Armie kept his gaze on him. He then looked down at his hands, splayed on the desk and sighed. He looked back at him.

\- _I know what you are thinking, but you should have seen the other guy_ – Armie made a sad attempt to smile, but as soon as he did he flinched in pain. - _Ouch… fucking cut..._ \- he said bringing his thumb to rub his swollen lip.

Timmy wasn’t smiling, he was still waiting for an answer. The man looked away and sighed again, shaking his head lightly. Timmy thought he could see his eyes getting teary, but it could have been the light. He was clearly affected by what had happened and felt a lump in his throat. It was hard to see him like this.

\- _I went to the pub and drank too much. There was thi_ _s_ _guy, Nick… a total dickhead… I just couldn’t listen to_ _his crap_ _...not last night… not after all I drank and … and what happened…_ \- he made a vague gesture encompassing the two of them. - _I lost my head and went for him.-_ He kept looking down at his hands. He seemed to be avoiding Timmy’s eyes as much as possible.

Timmy was silent for a few seconds which felt like an eternity. Armie was still looking down.

_\- Did you feel bad about what happened between us?_ _Is that why you got drunk_? - Asked Timmy softly. As soon as the question left his lips, he regretted it. Why did he think he could be the reason for Armie’s heavy drinking?

Armie looked up and held his gaze. He seemed to be thinking about how to reply. Timmy felt his heartbeat quicken up and started fidgeting with his sleeves.

_\- Yes.- Armie spoke without looking away_ _\- I felt awful. Sick. I called you stupid, and the only stupid one in this room is me. -_ he sighed again, trying to keep his composure _– You never asked me to look after you. I took that decision. I wanted to. I wanted to take care of you. I didn't want you to be on your own while you were sick. And I lied when I said I had better things to do than taking care of you. I’m such a coward._

_\- You are not a coward, don't say that... -_

_\- Well, you were able to tell me things… things you feel… and all I do is deny my own feelings and treat you like shit. So yeah, in my eyes, I am a coward._

Timmy realized how emotionally charged this moment was, how massively important it was for Armie, for both of them, to be having this conversation. So when he heard his rumbling stomach fill the room with gurgling noises, he felt like digging a hole and hiding there forever. “ _You must be fucking kidding me_ ”. He grabbed at his tummy, willing it to stop. He was conscious that he was blushing in embarrassment. Armie was looking at him, a smile on his face.

_\- Timmy, when was the last time you ate? -_

Timmy covered his blushing face. He heard Armie chuckle and the sound warmed his heart.

– _Oh god. This is so embarrassing. Sorry. There was no food at my place and I never went shopping and when I woke up, I came straight here and…_

\- _Jesus, are you telling me its been more than 24 hours since you last ate?_ \- Armie was incredulous. He would have passed out, he loved food so much.

 – _Ugh, I dont know, yeah probably_ -  groaned Timmy.

\- _Hey, I ha_ _ve_ _an idea. -_ said Armie _-_ _How about we have dinner at my place so we can_ _finish_ _this conversation without having to listen to your tummy protest?_ \- He asked, a smile reaching his eyes.

Timmy felt his chest tighten up. - _Um… I don't really want to go back to your place –_ Timmy was now the one looking down to his lap. He didn't want to go back to Armie's place and feel like a child that had to be minded again. Armie’s smile faltered.

\- _But we could have it at my place? The heating is working again. My housemate finally paid his half_ _so we have gas and_ _its warm and co_ _mfy. Only if you are up for it, you must be in pain..._ – Timmy added. “Please say yes” he thought to himself.

Armie observed him for a second – _Nah, dont worry. it looks much worse that what it really is...Well. OK then. Your place. But I’m cooking_ – the smile was back on his lips.

Timmy put up his hands in surrender – _O_ _k, ok you are the boss_ – He said grinning. He was aware that he was being playful. He was flirting.

\- _I’m glad you are finally accepting th_ _at_ _I am, indeed, the boss_ – Armie grinned back, enjoying the playfulness. It was a relief to be able to joke and have a bit of fun without having to be so serious about everything.

Armie checked his watch – _Ok._ _I_ _c_ _ould_ _be at your place at 7._ _Does that sound_ _good?_ -

\- _Yeah, that sounds great_ \- replied Timmy.

They both smiled at each other. Timmy was again feeling nervous in the silence that followed and absently sucked his bottom lip, lightly baring his teeth. He noticed Armie staring and the atmosphere between them change. Armie cleared his throat and got up to his feet. Timmy followed and they met at the door. The man opened it for him.

\- _See you at 7. Promise me you’ll eat something before then, I_ _don't_ _want to find you collapsed from the hunger_ \- he rubbed his hair playfully. Timmy’s heart soared. He suddenly felt really shy and didn't know where to look.

\- _Y_ _eah,_ _O_ _k, I will. See you later_ -

He offered a quick smile and fled. He felt Armie’s eyes on his back as he walked away. Timmy was trying to control the urge to grin like an idiot. He felt so happy. He was going to have dinner with Armie. They were going to continue _that_ conversation. And what was that thing he had said? That he had been denying his feelings?. Did he mean his feelings for him? Woah. That was a lot. It felt as if Armie wasn't hiding behind a protective wall anymore . He was reaching out to him. Timmy could not contain his excitement.

He met Leroy on his way out.

\- _Hey T,_ _you leaving?_ _I'll_ _walk home with you. I had enough for today._ -

They left the gym walking side by side.

- _So what did your boyfriend say?_ \- Leroy nudged Timmy

\- _Why do you keep_ _saying_ _that?_ \- Tim nudged Leroy back with a grin on his face.

\- _Well, T, he might not be your boyfriend, but there is definitely something going on here. I mean,_ _look at you, you seem... happy_ – Leroy’s reverted the nudge.

\- _Ha, ha –_ they walked in silence for a few seconds _– Maybe. I don't know-_

Leroy stopped in his tracks

_-You don't know? What don't you know?-_ Asked Leroy.

Timmy stopped a few steps ahead and looked back at his friend. He scratched his head and pursed his lips. _\- I_ _don't_ _know if there is something going on. He is not very easy to read -_

_\- Yes! I knew it! Ha ha –_ Leroy seemed really pleased with himself. _\-- I knew there was something going on between you two. I’ve been_ _observing_ _you for weeks and I know you T. I’ve seen the way you look at him, and the way he behaves around you… he ha_ _s_ _never acted like that with anyone… neither have you -_ Leroy was grinning at Timmy. - _So? I want juicy details_ -

Timmy rolled his eyes – _Nothing has happened. Yet. But he is coming over for dinner_   _tonight_ -

\- _Wait, whaaaat? Wooohooo, you are getting some action tonight bro! High fiv_ – Timmy covered his friend’s mouth with his hand.

\- _Shut up Leroy! Stop screaming._ _I'm_ _not_ _getting_ _any action!. We are just going to have something to eat and have a chat.-_

\- _Whatever you say T. But promise me, you are going to tell me what happened, I want all the details, haha, T and Mr. Hammer getting it on. Wooohooo!-_

Timmy sighed and started walking, pretending he didn't know him.

**************************

 

Armie finished up at the gym and stopped at the grocery store on the way home. He went straight for the ingredients he had in mind when, stopping in his tracks, realized he had never asked Timmy what he liked. He wanted to make something he would really enjoy. He took the phone out and texted him. He had gotten his number a couple of weeks back but never had the proper excuse to text him.

“ _ ~~Hey Timmy, its Armie. Just at the grocery shop, and I realized I never asked you what food you like,"~~_

“ _I hope you like pasta_ ”

He pressed send and put the phone back in his pocket. He scanned the aisles, choosing the best ingredients for his dish: Fresh spaghetti, Olives, Tomato sauce (no shit added), organic pesto… He felt his phone buzz. He took it out and read the text.

_“Pasta sounds great. Yum. Can’t wait”_ (emoji with tongue out)

Armie smiled to himself. He felt happy and nervous all at once. He also felt like shit. His body was sore all over and his lip was throbbing. But he felt like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Earlier, when Timmy had appear at his office, he had been so happy to see him, he thought he was dreaming. He had never expected to see him back. And when Timmy had asked him about why he had drank the night before, he had decided that he couldn't hide any more, he didn't want to. He had felt like he could collapse under the intensity of his feelings and he needed him to know. So he had opened up to him. Just enough for Timmy to understand. And here he was now, shopping for ingredients to cook dinner for him. Armie tried not to think too much about how fucking beautiful he had looked in that black tracksuit. His trousers had been riding low and he had caught a glimpse of his light grey boxers and a bit of bare hip, creamy skin tempting him. He had felt such an urge to touch. And those eyes. He had found really hard to hold his gaze because as always, the intensity of his eyes was scary. He felt like he could drown in them. And those cherry lips that he kept biting, completely unaware of what that was doing to him... No. He was definitely not thinking about any of those things.

Armie headed to the check out and quickly got home. He had a quick shower and looked in the wardrobe. He wanted to look relaxed. He decided for tight jeans and and quite tight white t-shirt. He put on a cardi to wear over the tshirt, grabbed the bags of groceries and jumped on an uber. He was at Timmy's 15 min before seven. He didn't want to seem too eager, but decided to go up anyway. He knocked twice and Timmy opened straight away, flashing a big smile. - _Hey_ -

- _Hey._   _I bring food_ \- he said showing him the 2 grocery bags, full to the brim. " _I bring food?. Duh_ "

- _Awesome_ -  Timmy said letting him in and guiding him to the kitchen. They took all the ingredients out of the bag and placed them on the counter. Neither of them was saying much and the silence was making them feel awkward. They spoke at the same time.

\- _Do you need any help?_ - 

\- _Where are the pans?_ -

They stopped and busted out laughing, alleviating the tension between them.

\- _Can I help you with the cooking?_ \- asked Timmy.

\- _No, but you can watch and learn from this master_ -

The kitchen was very small, so Timmy sat on the counter beside the cooker. Armie started chopping onions, peppers, garlic and sauteing everything in olive oil. He then added the tomato sauce and the red pesto. He got another pot and cooked the pasta in it. Timmy observed everything, asking questions about the dish, dangling his legs off the counter, grabbing at bits of pepper to munch at, Armie slapping his hand jokingly every time, giving out to him because if he kept snacking, he wouldn't finish his dinner.

- _When is it going to be ready? I'm starving_ \- the boy said for the third time. Armie chuckled.

\- _Not long now. Nearly done, I'll just drained the pasta and presto!_ -

Timmy took two plates and Armie served the dinner. They brought their steamy plates to the living room and settled them on the coffee table. They decided to sit on the floor with cushions. 

\- _C'mon, dig in_ \- encouraged him Armie.

Timmy did as told and nearly inhaled the food, he ate so fast, making satisfied sounds and speaking between mouthfuls - _Fis ish amazinc, ohmygod -_ oil dripping down his chin. 

Armie couldn't stop smiling, he felt so happy the boy was having a proper dinner and enjoying what he had cooked for him. He wanted the night to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for the comments and kudos, I love them SO much, you have no idea. Finally the boys are enjoying some time together and hopefully they will get the chance to get to know each other a little better ;) Keep tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

They were both comfortably sitting on the sofa, beer on hand, after having finished washing up in the kitchen. Armie had insisted in taking care of cleaning duties, but Timmy had followed him into the kitchen anyway and had started drying whatever Armie had just washed. There was something very intimate about doing chores together, specially in a small kitchen like that one, Armie passing Timmy the freshly washed plates, soapy fingers touching his dry hands for a split second, maybe longer than a split second; definitely longer than needed.

Timmy was now sitting cross-legged, balancing the bottle of beer on his knee. Armie was sitting on the other side of the sofa, trying to leave a decent distance between them, which was hard to do in a two seater.

\- _Oh, man, I can’t move. I don't think I have ever eaten this much before_ – Timmy rubbed his belly again and leaned back on the sofa, sighing in content. Armie couldn’t stop grinning, satisfied with the success of his cooking.

\- _I’m glad you enjoyed it. It’s nice to cook for someone else besides myself_ \- said Armie with a shy smile, gazing down at his bottle of beer.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed until Timmy mustered the courage to ask – _So… what happened with your ex?_ -

Armie looked at him, his expression turning serious. Timmy noticed it and regretted the question straight away.

– S _orry, you don't have to tell me… i_ _t’_ _s not my business_ -

- _No, no, it’s fine. I just didn't expect …_ _I don't mind t_ _alking about it_ _..._ \- he smiled again and sipped his beer. He started picking at the sticker on his bottle.

\- _W_ _e met in college and fell in love straight away._ _She had such a bubbly personality, she still has,_ _and I was drawn to her instantly._ _Anita_ _is one of the best pe_ _ople_ _I know. She is so loyal. Always there when I needed her. But time passed and we started to wish_ _for_ _different things… She wanted to get married and_ _started talking about having_ _kids… I was focused on my boxing career and was in no rush… One day we had a really serious talk about the future and I told her I_ _wasn't_ _even sure I ever wanted kids._ _That really was a deal breaker for her. It was very painful because we did love each other… But I wasn't going to have kids just because she wanted them… I couldn’t do that._ _So_ _we decided that the best thing would be to take a break and see how we felt about things after a while…_ _The break went on for longer than expected…_ _and then she met Bill, the guy she is with now, and that was it. It was the right thing to do for both..._

Timmy was silent for a bit.

_\- I understand her. I would love to have children -_ Timmy said pensively.

Armie’s heart did a somersault when he heard him saying those words. _\- You do? -_ he asked, a bit too incredulous.

\- _Yeah._ _I can’t wait to have my own little family._ _I don't have any siblings and I have always felt a bit lonely. When I was younger I would see my friends in school, meeting their brothers and sisters at the school gate,_ _and I just had my mum..._ _I wished for a brother or sister for so long... So yeah, I really do want children of my own and more than one._ \- added Timmy, as a matter of fact.

Armie shifted on the couch. He couldn't understand how this kid could already know what he wanted in life. Armie was still stumbling along, trying to figure out what he really wanted. He still didn't really know.

\- _Well…_ _I mean,_ _is not like I am against having children. I think I was not in the right_ _mind-zone_ _when_ _Anita_ _wanted them, you know?_ _My situation is quite different now, so, I wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea… -_ Armie chugged his beer thinking to himself _“what the fuck are you on about? Since WHEN do you think having children is a possibility?”_

\- _This is a bit embarrassing_ – added Timmy, looking at Armie out of the corner of his eye – _But s_ _ometimes I fantasize that I am in bed with my partner and a little person, sometime is a girl, sometimes a boy, comes to the bed very early in the morning and start_ _s_ _bouncing on the bed, waking us up, and we are all laughing, hugging each other like a happy family..._ \- He was smiling to himself, seeing that image in his mind.- _I’m sorry. You probably think I’m really corny._

\- _No. Not at all._ \- Armie took another sip of his beer. He was a bit lost for words. He wasn’t used to hearing his friends speaking so honestly about things like that. He was used to being with boys who wanted to be known as hard lads. But Timmy confessing this meant that he was starting to trust him a bit… He also felt irrationally jealous of whoever was with him in that mental picture. Did Timmy already have someone in mind?

\- _Can I ask you something?_ \- enquired Armie.

\- _Sure_ -

\- _Where_ _are your parents? I have never heard you talking about them..._ \- Armie knew a bit about Timmy’s family from what Leroy had told him but he wanted to hear it from Timmy.

Now it was Timmy’s turn to remain silent and pick at the sticker on his bottle.

\- _It’s just my mom. She lives in New Jersey._ _I ‘_ _ve_ _never met my father. She says the only thing she knows is that he was French. It was a one night stand and she never got any contact details from him._ _Not even his name –_ Armie could tell he was embarrassed _–_ _But m_ _y mum did a great job raising me,_ _though_ _–_ Armie can detect a defensive tone in Timmy’s voice now _– she was great, I always had everything I needed and she worked very hard to get me all that…. But she became an alcoholic about 5 years ago…_ \- he seemed a bit chocked up.

\- _What happened to her?_ \- asked Armie tenderly. He wished he could hug the boy, show him some affection. But he stayed put.

\- _She got her heart broken too many times. She is a very sensitive person. I know where I get it from_ -he smiles sadly – Sh _e just couldn't handle the pain time after time and the drink helped… temporarily…_ _until_ _it became an addiction._

\- _Do you ever go to see her?_

- _Yeah, I used to, but I_ _haven't_ _for the last year or so. The last few times I ‘_ _ve_ _gone have_ _been pretty miserable. She_ _would be so drunk she_ _c_ _ouldn’t_ _even recognize me and_ _even get violent..._ _So I decided not to visit again…_ \- he looked away and Armie knew he was close to tears.

- _I’m sorry Timmy._ _It_ _must be very tough on you_ -

Timmy shrugged and drank the last of his beer. - _I’m going to get another one. You want_ _another one_ _?_ -

They kept drinking and talking about their past for a while longer. Armie spoke about his strict upbringing and about how he had ended up in the boxing scene. He told him how he had been bullied during his teenage years, when his height made him stand out, but with his height also came strength, so he excelled at boxing from early on. The sport gave him a boost of self-esteem and he became really good at it.

The boys kept drinking and before they realized they were on their fourth round.

\- _Hey, d_ _id I tell you_ _about_ _the fight with Nick the other night?_ \- Ask Armie, grinning. He felt quite tipsy but it was a good feeling.

- _No. Tell me_ – replied Timmy, grinning back.

\- _So, I was pretty drunk,_ _as you already know and_ _Nick, whom I can’t stand, comes from behind and he_ _is_ _like blah blah blah_ – he accompanied the blah with the hand gesture - _and I’m like “shut the fuck up” but he_ _wouldn't_ _, and next thing I am thinking “_ _I’m going to teach this asshole_ _” and I’m feeling the rage_ _coming_ _, I’m going to kill him, so I get up from my stool and I round my fist and aim straight to his face._ _There was only one little tiny problem which is, that_ _I_ _didn't_ _take on account how drunk I was and the fact that I was seeing double, so just imag_ _ine_ _.._ \- he started laughing, remembering the moment- _just_ _picture_ _… myself_ – more giggles- _and_ _I'm_ _all going for it and I swing my arm… and_ – more laughing – _I punch the air….I just punched the air,_ _right beside him...he didn't even have to move one bit I was so off_ – Armie was by now roaring making Timmy laugh as well, until both of them are bent over, in hysterics. Armie snorted in between laughs which made Timmy laugh so hard, he couldn't even breath.

- _I can’t breath_ – he said slapping his knee – _stop Armie, I can’t breath_ – Timmy leaned his head on Armie’s shoulder, trying to calm down. They were both wiping tears from the corners of their eyes, laugh slowly dying down when Timmy let his head slide down to Armie’s lap. Armie was too dizzy to think too much about it. A few seconds passed until they were finally completely calmed down, smiles still lingering on their faces.

Timmy was looking up at the ceiling from Armie’s lap, a smile never leaving his face.

\- _I’m sure I can match that story with one of my own, and without_ _even_ _being drunk… I’m pathetic in fights… limbs flailing everywhere, never making contact with anything_ , _I'm such an easy target_ -

\- _Is that why you have so many bruises? -_ asked Armie looking down at him.

Timmy met his eyes and silently agreed.

_\- Well, that’s going to change, I told you already, you are really good at boxing, you have fantastic reflexes -_

Timmy just kept smiling at him. Armie could feel his weight on his thighs. He was feeling very warm all of a sudden, but blamed the alcohol.

\- _Tell me more about your family_ – asked Timmy, yawning and rubbing his eyes at the same time. Armie though it was adorable.

\- _What do you want to know?_ -

 - _Do you have any siblings?_ -

 - _Yes, actually I do. Just a brother. He lives in Australia though, so its been a long time since we have seen each other. He is 10 years older than me, but we_ _are pretty close._ _He is married, have 2 kids, beautiful house… the perfect life. I would love to visit_ _him_ _. I was there for the wedding 5 years ago, but I haven’t gone back, with the gym and everything is hard to find the time…_

Armie let his eyes wander to the window, out to the night sky. He hadn’t talked about his brother to anyone in so long...it felt strange, talking to Timmy about his family. Armie was a bit conscious of Timmy lying on his lap and was trying to look everywhere but him. He noticed Timmy hadn’t said anything in a while and looked down to find that he had actually fallen sleep on his lap. He observed the boy’s features and carefully brushed a curl away from his face. Armie was enjoying the warm feeling on his lap but was getting a bit uncomfortable in that position. He didn't want to wake Timmy nor did he want him to move from his lap. He grabbed one cushion and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible without disturbing the boy. He closed his eyes and he was quickly gone.

Armie woke up after what felt like just a second later. Timmy was still peacefully sleeping, he hadn't even moved. He checked his watch and saw it was 5:30 in the morning. It must have been after two in the morning when they fell asleep. Armie didn't want to leave but he had to. It was going to be a busy day and he had to open the gym earlier. He carefully shook Timmy.

_\- Hey Timmy, wake up -_

Timmy slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

_\- Oh my god. Did I fall sleep on your lap? -_  Timmy covered his face in embarrassment and groaned _\- I can't fucking believe it -_

Armie smiled and tugged at his arm - _Hey, it's OK, I don't mind. I just need to get going, I have a busy day ahead -_

Timmy got up and stood there while Armie checked he had everything, keys, wallet, cardigan. He headed to the door and Timmy followed him. He opened it and turned to face Timmy, standing on the doorway.

_\- Listen, today I'm having these kids coming to the gym to try boxing. They are around 8 to 12 years old. It would be great if you can come and show him a few moves -_ he smiled at him. Timmy looked at him sheepishly _\- yeah, Ok, sounds cool._

_\- Oh, and also, tonight its the sixth anniversary of the gym opening, so we are going out to celebrate. We do it every year, all the members and myself. I hope you can come -_

Timmy remembered Leroy going to this party the previous two years.

__ Yeah, maybe...-_

Armie could see that Timmy was still feeling embarrassed about having fallen sleep on his lap. The boy had a somber face, wasn't making eye contact, hands stuffed in his back pockets. Armie didn't think twice and pulled Timmy towards him for a hug. Timmy seemed to go rigid under his touch. Just about when Armie was going to let go, he brought his hands around Armie's back and hugged him tight. Armie smiled and buried his head on Timmy's hair. Timmy tightened his grip and Armie felt something change in the air. He felt Timmy nuzzling his neck and the sensation was the biggest turn on, like nothing he had ever felt before. But Armie didn't want to do anything he could regret later. He needed to get out of there, quick. But before that, he ghosted Timmy's temple with his lips, got close to his ear and whispered

_\- I love watching you sleep on my lap -_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on putting this chapter up. I hope you are still enjoying this story. Whether you do or you don't, let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Armie pulled back gently from the embrace, smiling at the sight of Timmy’s glazed eyes looking up at him. “S _ee you later, Ok? Go back to sleep_ ” said in a low voice, as not to wake the neighbours. Timmy watched him disappear down the stairs and went back into his apartment. He felt like he was floating, his heart racing. What had just happened? He had allowed himself to completely melt into Armie’s hug and had felt the man’s kisses on his head. Timmy had lost sense of where he was and had not been able to stop himself from nuzzling the man’s neck, inhaling his scent. And then...then, Armie had whispered _th_ _ose_ words to him. Had he mean it in a sexual way? Of course, he must had. Grown men don't say things like that to each other if they are just friends. Timmy went back to the sofa and laid his head where Armie had been sitting. He picked up his phone and searched for Armie’s number. He typed while gnawing at his bottom lip.

“ _I can’t wait to sleep on you lap again“_

Was that OK to say? No, that was not what he really wanted to express… sleep was not what he wanted to do… there were other things on his mind... Armie had took a leap of faith by saying something intimate and Timmy wanted to reciprocate him somehow. They had just crossed a very fine line between being friends and the possibility of being something else. Timmy knew this. He tried again:

“ _I_ _can’t_ _wait to_ ~~ _sleep_~~ _be on your lap again_ ”

Was that better? This was so awkward. He was not good at this type of stuff. He hit send, dropped the phone and turn around, settling himself to sleep on the sofa, still warm from Armie. He just wanted to make sure that Armie knew he was in. He was all in.

****************************

Armie walked briskly through the deserted streets bathed in morning sunlight. He was wondering if he had gone too far by saying those words to him. He wasn’t sure what Timmy felt yet, but he had felt really close to him during the night. They had talked a lot about personal stuff and he had felt the attraction between them. He thought it was mutual, but what if he was misreading the signs? His phone buzzed in his pocket as he was mulling over all this and picked it up. He stopped in his tracks when he saw it was from Timmy. He opened the notification with trembling fingers. He read it once. Twice. Three times, giggling in the middle of the empty street, heart feeling full. This was the sign he was waiting for. Armie couldn’t stop from picturing Timmy on his lap. Not sleeping this time. Fully awake, straddling him, lips parted, looking down at him. It made him feel dizzy with wanting. He typed as fast as his fingers allowed him.

“ _Me neither… maybe tonight?_ ”

He hit send before he had any time to change his mind.

Armie had a long day ahead of him. Every last Friday of the month he welcomed a group of young boys into his gym, ages 8 to 12, to give them a taste of boxing and get them interested in the sport from early on. He loved doing this but it was intense and tiring work. The boys would usually come from broken and dysfunctional families, over excited, loud and confrontational, so anyone dealing with them would need a lot of patience.

About one hour after opening the gym, the boys came in with their leader. Armie had a few members volunteering to take the boys in small groups and teach them some jabs, letting them play with the punching bags, stuff like that. He was going to teach a group of four kids who were already shouting among each other, too excited to pay him any attention. Armie was feeling the sleepless night he just had and was thinking he might not be able to be his best with those kids. Just as he was trying to make himself heard among the shouting, he saw Timmy coming in. Armie’s heart literally jumped and started beating ridiculously fast. Timmy quickly spotted him and a wide grin appeared on his face, which Armie matched immediately.

“ _Hey_ ” – said Timmy coyly, not daring to look at Armie for too long.

“ _Hey. I didn't expect you...so early._ ” Armie replied, scratching his neck.

“ _Is it ok I came?_ ” - asked Timmy, worry suddenly visible in his eyes. Armie quickly reached out for his arm, squeezing gently “ _O_ _f course it is._ _I'm_ _so happy you are here. But you might want to leave when you see what I am dealing with today…_ ” - he said pointing to the boys. Timmy looked at them and his smile widened. " _L_ _eave it with my grandpa_ ” he said grinning, already walking over towards the group of boys and quickly getting their full attention. “ _Who has the best handshake in here?_ ” All the kids fought the be the first one to show off their handshake, Timmy able to learn them quickly for the delight of the boys. The boys were completely enraptured by Timmy, who was now showing them his trademark handshake and Armie just felt admiration and pride for him. He was young, and yet he seemed so mature about many things. He would be a fantastic father. The thought just knocked all the air of his lungs. He couldn't understand what was up with him and those thoughts.

The day went by quickly. Armie kept stealing glances at Timmy and vice versa, giving each other knowing smiles, trying to be near each other as much as possible. Once the boys left, Armie, Timmy and the other volunteers shared some fumy anecdotes about things the boys had said or done and agreed to meet up at the club later for the anniversary party. Timmy was the last one to leave with Armie. They were standing outside the gym, again feeling a bit awkward, not sure about how to act.

 ” _S_ _o Ill see you_ _later on_ _?_ ” - asked Armie, hope filling his voice

 “ _Y_ _eah, yeah, sure… what is the dress code?_ ”

 “I _don’t know… nothing too fancy…_ ” said the man.

 Timmy was now swinging his body side to side, looking at Armie sideways, grinning, tongue picking out between his teeth.

 “ _What?_ ” - Armie asked, also grinning.

 “ _Nothing. I’ll see you later, handsome”_ He quickly turned around and started walking without looking back once.

Armie stood there, grinning stupidly, so pleased with himself. Timmy thought he was handsome. He felt like a 15 year-old in love.

 

****************************

Armie was standing with a good few other people outside the club. He had chosen to wear grey jeans and a stark white shirt that he knew highlighted his sallow skin and blue eyes. He was really nervous, trying to concentrate on the conversations around him, constantly looking around, hoping to spot Timmy. When he finally did, his breath caught in his throat. Timmy was walking with Leroy and his girlfriend, laughing, hands in his pockets. He was wearing a green V neck sweater, black skinny jeans and black boots. He looked sexier that he ever had and Armie could not tear his eyes away from him. When they finally got near him, Armie noticed something different about Timmy’s face. Timmy went over to him with a shy smile.

“ _Sorry we are a bit late. I met those_ _two_ _at Leroy’s_ _place_ _and Chiara insisted in doing this”_ – he pointed at his eyes, embarrassed.

“ _Oh_ ” thought Armie. That’s what it was. He was wearing make up. He had a bit of black eyeliner, just enough to notice, so the green tones in his eyes stood up, making him look stunning and matching the color of his sweater. He was also wearing a thin golden chain necklace and Armie’s throat felt suddenly really dry. He needed a drink, quick.

“ _You look...it... it suits you_ ” managed to say Armie.

“ _Really?_ ” - Timmy was blushing but keeping his gaze on Armie. He was enjoying the way the man was looking at him.

“ _Yeah. You have amazing eyes_.” confessed Armie, before even thinking. Timmy smiled and looked away, feeling embarrassed again. They both stood there, grinning.

The group went into the club and manage to get a big enough table for everyone to sit down. Leroy introduced his girlfriend to Armie, who was delighted to see the boy happy. Chiara seemed like a really lovely girl, and it looked like she really liked Timmy as well. She dedicate them both nearly the same attention and it was lovely to see.

They started easy on the drinks but it quickly escalated to the point when they were all shouting “ _shots, shots, shots!_ ”, laughing and just having the best time. 

Armie could not stop staring at Timmy, the drink making him less inhibited but also more needy. He was craving being near him and wanted to get his attention, but Timmy was very popular with everyone, he was really funny and people wanted to be around him. Armie noticed how a particular guy was constantly at his side, giving him conversation and making him laugh, which was making Armie insanely jealous. The night went on and Leroy and some others wanted to dance. They dragged Timmy along with them to the dance floor and tried to drag Armie as well, but he told them he wanted to finish his drink first as an excuse, since for Armie, dancing was totally out of his comfort zone. Just as they hit the dance floor, “ _I need you tonight_ ” from INXS started playing, making the group cheer loudly, dancing to the beat. Timmy had amazing rhythm and was dancing with a confidence that Armie hadn't seen before. Timmy was singing the lyrics and dancing seductively, rolling his elbows. Armie was solely gazing at him, his surroundings and everyone else forgotten. This was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Timmy noticed and locked eyes on Armie while dancing and mouthing the lyrics.

 

_So slide over here_  
_And give me a moment_  
_Your moves are so raw_  
_I've got to let you know_  
_I've got to let you know_  
_You're one of my kind_

 

When he sang " _You're one of my kind"_ he pointed at Armie with a sly smile. Armie’s jaw nearly hit the floor. His heart was beating way too fast and he felt as if he was suffocating, it was so hot in there. He wanted to go to him, dance with him, wrap his arms around him, press his body against his while swaying to the music but he couldn't, he was so afraid of people seeing him. His chest started to tighten up and was having trouble breathing so he abandoned his drink and rushed towards the back door, pushing people around him to let him go through. There were a few groups gathered at the back door and Armie just walked pass them, nearly stumbling over himself as he finally noticed he was outdoors and stopped to breath deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. He found a free step across the road and sat there while trying to calm down. All these feelings were surpassing him, not knowing how to deal with them. His hands were shaking a little and he tried to even out his breathing. Only 2 minutes have passed when he saw Timmy rushing through the back door, frenetically looking to his left and right, trying to spot Armie. He looked straight ahead and found him, quickly walking towards him. Armie gave him a small smile and shifted to make room for Timmy to sit down.

“ _Hey...are you Ok?”_ asked Timmy with a worried look that melted Armie’s heart. He loved to see that Timmy cared about him.

“ _Uh...yeah...yeah I’m fine. It just got really hot in there and I needed some fresh air, that’s all. Sometimes I get a bit claustrophobic”_ he shrugged as to not make a big deal out of the confession.

“ _Yeah, I can understand that. It was absolutely crammed in there”_ Timmy noticed Armie’s hand trembling lightly and he reached out and held them in his own hands.

“ _Armie, you are shaking”_ he said squeezing his hands lightly, frowning with worry. Timmy’s hands were warm to the touch and it felt really good. The pressure he was applying to his hands was really helping him to relax, grounding him, which Armie really needed to get out of his own head.

“ _Yeah. Its a side effect. Like a fight or flight kind of reaction”_ He looked at Timmy, who was still holding his hands, worry still in his eyes. _“Thanks. That feels really good”_ he said looking at Timmy’s hands holding on to his. Armie’s hands were much bigger and tanned that Timmy’s, and the sight of those long svelte fingers intertwined with his, made his heart picked up pace again so he looked away.

“ _Does it? Well, that's good. Do you want me to get you water or something?”_ Timmy eagerly asked.

“ _No, no. I dont want you to go”_ Armie quickly replied. He really didn't want him to leave his side.

“ _Ok”_ Timmy smiled sweetly _“Don’t worry. I'm not leaving you”_

Armie closed his eyes, concentrating on Timmy’s warm, soft touch. He left his head rest against Timmy’s shoulder and was able to slow down his heart rate.

“ _Armie… would you like to get out of here? We could go for a walk somewhere or I don't know… I can stay with you for as long as you need me”_

Armie answered, still leaning against Timmy with his eyes closed. _“Yes. I would like that very much. We could go to my apartment?_ _If_ _you want.”_

“ _Sure. Sounds good. Do you want to go in and say goodbye to the others?_

“ _No, no, I dont want to go in again Timmy…”_

“ _OK, we’ll just go then. I’ll text Leroy to explain. Are you ready to go now, or do you want to stay here a bit longer?”_

“ _No, I think I'm Ok. Yeah, let’s go”_ He opened his eyes and reached out for the hand Timmy was offering to help him stand up. Timmy grabbed around his waist and helped him walk over while calling an Uber. Armie was still feeling a bit shaken about the anxiety attack. It had been a long time since he had one and he was trying to figure it out why it had happened now.

They got into the Uber and once seated, Timmy cupped his hands again in his, gently massaging his palms with his thumbs.

“ _Are you feeling any better?_ ” he asked softly.

“ _Yeah, I’m a bit better, thank you. And I‘m sorry_ ”

“ _Sorry for what?_ ”

“ _For this… ruining the night...you were having so much fun with your friends..._ ” Armie was genuinely sorry about this. He couldn't believe he could be such a wimp.

“ _Please, don't be sorry about that. You also took care of me when I felt sick, remember? Besides. I want to be here. With you_ ” he looked straight at Armie, still circling his thumb over his palm. They were sitting as close to each other as possible, and their faces were only inches apart. Armie’s eyes flicked to Timmy’s lips and back to his eyes. He really wanted to kiss him. To lean in and touch his lips with his. But he was too aware of the taxi driver, looking at them through the rear view mirror, so instead, he just kissed his nose sweetly and thanked him again.

Once at the apartment, Armie sat down on the couch without even bothering to turn on the lights.

“I’ll get you some water” Offered Timmy, who left to the kitchen only to quickly reappear with 2 glasses of water. He offered one to Armie, who took it and drank it in one go. Timmy sat beside him and patted his own lap. “ _Here, lay down_ ”. Armie didn't hesitate and lie his head in Timmy’s lap. The irony of the situation didn't escape him.” _What a twist of events_ ” he said smiling up at Timmy, who let out a chuckle followed by a groan at the memory of the texts they sent that very morning.

Timmy gently started massaging Armie’s scalp, carefully putting pressure over points that provided Armie with great relief. “ _wow this feels good. Where did you learn to do this?_ ”

Armie had his eyes closed but could hear a smile on Timmy’s voice as he spoke “ _My mum. I suffered quite a bit from anxiety growing up and this is one of the things she would do to calm me down. It always worked for me. A lot of the times she would do this at bed time and it would help me get to sleep”_ He kept softly kneading his scalp, moving to his ears, caressing with gentle pressure his earlobes, making Armie shiver.

“ _Something else she would do was to remind me how important it was to communicate what I was feeling. We undermine the importance of sharing our worries with others and it gets to a point when it becomes too much and it manifests in anxiety”_

“ _You are quite knowledgeable on the subject” A_ rmie added  with a soft smile on his lips. At this stage he was nearly purring with happiness from Timmy’s touch.

“ _You said earlier that you had a fight or fly reaction. Do you have any idea of what was the cause?”_

Armie’s chest tightened again and his breathing became shallow. Timmy noticed straight away

_“_ _Armie... sorry, you don't have to share anything with me. Don't worry, just relax. I don't need to know. I was just - “_

“ _I do know the reason that caused it”_ Armie was now looking up straight into Timmy’s eyes. This was it. He had to come clean. He was lying on Timmy’s lap, in his apartment. They needed to be honest with each other and Armie needed to get it off his chest.

Timmy stopped the massage and widened his eyes _.”Ok?”_ he added nearly whispering.

“ _The reason is you”_

Timmy was holding his breath _“Me?”_

“ _Yeah, You. I like you, Timmy. I like you a lot. This is very new to me, and I’m a bit...scared I guess… I know it sounds stupid.”_

Timmy didn’t say anything for a little while, just kept his hands on Armie’s head staring at him. Just as Armie was starting to think that he had made a mistake confessing his feelings, Timmy slowly bent down closer to him. Armie wrapped his arm around Timmy’s neck, resting his hand softly at the back of his neck, gently pulling him closer. The moment Armie felt his plump lips brushed his, he felt like like shaking again. They were soft and pillowy and after a few seconds savoring each others lips, they just pecked each other lovingly, giggling. Armie sat up and shifted on the sofa closer to Timmy, and cupping his face in his both hands, pulled him into another kiss. This time, Timmy opened his mouth, an open invitation that Armie didn't hesitate to take advantage of, his tongue softly entering Timmy’s mouth, warm and moist, exploring it delicately. The kiss deepened, Armie moving his hands down to the boy’s soft neck, nearly covering half of it with his hand, thumb resting over his Adam apple. He could hear soft moans coming from Timmy, Armie thinking there was not a more beautiful sound than that one.

“ _You looked really sexy dancing earlier” s_ aid Armie as he pulled back from Timmy. Timmy looked blissed out with flushed cheeks and swollen lips from all the kissing and the rubbing of Armie’s stubble.

“ _Did I? Would you like me to dance for you? A_ sked Timmy, nuzzling the man’s neck, stopping to suck a bit of skin, making Armie shiver and chuckle at the same time, the feeling was so good.

_”Yeah, I would like that very much” said Armie, pulling gently the soft curls at the back of Timmy's head, kissing him greedily now, not bothering to pretend he wasn't completely and indecently turned on by him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. As usual, this is not beta'd so mistakes have been made :) I adore you all who bother to leave comments or Kudos. You are all fantastic. 
> 
> INXS - I Need you tonight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-rv2BQa2OU
> 
> Inspiration on Timmy's make up. Not sure if he is wearing make up but it looks like it. https://www.interviewmagazine.com/film/timothee-chalamet#slideshow_49269.1


	10. Chapter 10

  
Timmy got up from the couch and headed to the sideboard where Armie’s bluetooth speaker sat. He fumbled with his phone for a minute and smiled looking at the screen, obviously having found what he was looking for.

Armie was a bit drunk and couldn’t believe how turned on he was, watching Timmy’s every move, not wanting to miss a thing. He was yearning for the boy, anxiety completely gone now. Timmy made him feel comfortable and... safe.

The first notes filled the room. Timmy turned around and started dancing sensually, undulating his body to the rhythm of the song, mouthing the lyrics, looking at Armie. He was pulling his sweater slightly so Armie could see the skin of his belly, making his mouth water. 

 

 _"That's the way everyday goes_  
_Every time we have no control_  
_If the sky is pink and white_  
_If the ground is black and yellow"_

Timmy kept dancing, lost in the song and getting closer to the man with every move, gaze locked on his, bottom lip between his teeth. 

 _"Just the same way you showed me, showed me_  
_You showed me love_  
_Glory from above_  
_Good Glory, dear_  
_It's all downhill from here"_  

 

He was now in front of Armie, still swaying his body, pulling up his sweater teasingly, showing off his smooth and milky skin. Armie couldn’t bear not to be touching him so he reached out for his waist, looking up at him with dark eyes. Wrapping his hands around Timmy’s back, he gently pulled towards him, until he had him sitting on his lap, straddling him, like Armie had fantasized before. Closing his eyes, Armie rested his forehead on Timmy’s chest, taking a deep breath, his hands caressing the boy’s slim waist and smooth back. He pulled away to look up at him, stunned to see those big green eyes looking down at him. The weight of his lithe body on his thighs felt amazing and he let his hands travel all the way up to cup Timmy’s face, pulling him down gently to meet his lips. It was a really slow and tender kiss, their tongues soft on each other’s, but as soon as things got a bit more intense, Armie’s lip cut started bleeding profusely, him only noticing after tasting the blood in his mouth. He pulled away suddenly, bringing his hand to his lip, touching the cut tentatively with his fingers to confirm that it was, indeed, bleeding. He then looked at Timmy and saw how his lips were also stained with his blood.

“ _Shit, I’m so sorry Timmy_ ” he motioned Timmy to move away from his lap and stood up quickly, rushing to the bathroom. He was deeply embarrassed. Timmy was probably really put off by this. At the sink, he washed his lips and mouth, water running red. He felt Timmy standing behind him and Armie then looked up, finding his reflection in the mirror, seeing Timmy’s concerned face behind him.

Timmy rested his hand on Armie’s back.

“ _Hey, you ok? Sorry, I forgot about your cut and maybe I-I kissed you too hard_ ”

He was blushing, looking down, embarrassed. Armie turned around to face Timmy while pressing a small towel to his lip.

“ _Hey. Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry, I should have been more careful. Your are not the only one who kissed hard_ ”

Timmy met his gaze with shy eyes as Armie reached with his free hand and rubbed his thumb on the boy’s lip.

“ _My blood is still on your lips._ ”

Timmy locked his gaze on Armie’s and opened his mouth. Armie removed his hand straight away and turned around to wet the towel so he could clean Timmy up. Once done, he kept the towel pressed to his own lip, hoping it would stop bleeding. He motioned Timmy to get back to the couch, where they sat side by side.

“ _I guess I should go home_ ”

Timmy’s voice had a tinge of sadness that made Armie look his way. Timmy was motioning to stand up but Armie put his hand on the boy’s arm to stop him, while still pressing the towel to his lip with the other.

“ _You don’t have to- uh- you can stay if you want- it’s late_ ”

Armie really didn’t want him to leave. He felt so comforted by his presence.

“ _I would like you to stay_ ” he added with a smile. He felt like he needed to say it out loud, otherwise Timmy might really leave. Timmy’s eyes shone and a small smile appeared on his lips.

“ _Ok. I will stay”_ his voice not more than a whisper.

They moved into Armie’s bedroom, Armie looking for some clothes to lend Timmy. He gave him a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. He went back to the bathroom and checked his lip, which thankfully had finally stopped bleeding so he proceeded to get changed as well. Once they were both done, they looked at each other grinning.

“ _This is my side, so you have to sleep on that side_ ” he joked, smiling.

Timmy smiled back and nodded. They both got under the covers, facing each other. Timmy scooted himself close to Armie.

“ _Is this Ok_?”

Armie smiled “ _Yeah, Yeah. It’s nice_ ”

Timmy shifted then even closer until their knees were touching and Armie could feel his warm breath on his neck. They kept gazing at each other in silence, smiling. There was no need to fill the silence with words. Armie felt so glad he was there with him, he wanted him to know.

“ _I’m so glad you stayed._ ”

Timmy smiled shyly “ _Me too_ ”.

They kept gazing at each other until both felt their heavy eyelids starting to close, their breathing becoming deeper, helping them relax, falling asleep pretty much at the same time.

Armie woke up a while later, bursting for the toilet. He opened his eyes and saw Timmy’s face, deeply asleep, one hand resting under his cheek, the other one against Armie’s chest. The sight made Armie’s heart flutter. He moved carefully so he wouldn’t wake him up. He washed his hands and inspected the cut in the mirror. Still looked very tender. He went back to bed and scooted closer to Timmy, already missing the other's  warmth. Timmy half opened his eyes and smiled.

“ _Sorry did I wake you?_ ” Armie asked softly. Timmy blinked, still half- sleep, looking adorable.

“ _Yeah you did. But I don’t mind_ ”

Armie felt Timmy’s bare legs push in between his own and again shift closer to him until his face was resting in the crook of his neck. Armie sighed with content. He felt so at peace.

“ _I want to kiss you so bad_ ”.

The confession came out of nowhere, Armie shocked to hear himself saying it. Timmy pulled away just enough so he could look at Armie with wide eyes. He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips with Armie’s, so delicately that it melted something inside him, Timmy trying to avoid the cut as much as possible, but pressing his body against his.

“ _Why did you have to get into that stupid fight?_ ” whined Timmy on Armie’s lips, opting then to settle his head on Armie’s chest. Armie let out a groan and another sigh.

“ _Well, if I hadn't, you probably would have never come back to the gym, so I'm actually glad it happened"._  Timmy took a while to reply, half of his body pretty much lying on top of the man.

“ _Um… I think I would have found some other excuse to come back, it just would have taken me a bit longer though_ ”.

Armie brushed Timmy’s curls with his fingers, hugging him tightly. It felt so good, but also so right, as if they had being doing this forever, every night for the last few years. Armie placed a kiss on Timmy’s head and they both fell asleep again.

Armie woke up hours later, his eyes still closed, feeling soft puffs of air on his neck and something tingly on his chin. He realised his hand was resting over someone's body and he opened his eyes, looking down to meet a mop of dark curls. The hair was what was making his chin tingle. Suddenly, everything that had happened the night before came rushing to him. He had asked Timmy to stay. They had kissed but his stupid lip cut had kept bleeding. And now he had Timmy in his bed, legs wrapped around his, a hand clutching the front of his t-shirt. He should have felt a bit restricted, claustrophobic nearly, but all he could feel was blissful delight at finding Timmy wrapped around him like a Koala. He wanted to know the time so turned his head toward the other side to check his alarm clock. It was 10am. The gym was closed for the day so he didnt have to worry about that. He felt slight movement beside him and turned his head back towards Timmy, only to find a pair of sleepy eyes looking at him.

“ _Hey. Morning_ ”

Armie smiled, cupping Timmy’s cheek. He was amazed at the feeling of happiness that washed over him. Timmy closed his eyes and leaned into Armie’s touch, humming for a moment before opening his eyes, bringing a finger to Armie’s lip, touching gently.

“ _Armie, it still looks bad. Its all swollen_ ”

His eyes were worried making Armie’s heart flutter, not for the first time.

“I _’m going to the pharmacy, gonna ask them if there is something I can get so it heals faster_ ”

Armie obviously thought that Timmy was being over dramatic and tried to convince him otherwise, but Timmy would have none of it.

“ _Do you still want to kiss me?_ ” he asked , cupping Armie’s cheek, making the man blush

“ _Yes. Yes, more than anything_ ”. Timmy smiled widely.

“ _Good. Me too. So let me try and find a way to help that cut heal faster, Ok?_ ”

Armie smiled in reply and nodded, hugging him tightly, nose buried on the boy’s curls. He brushed his nose on Timmy’s ear, breathing noisily, making Timmy giggle. He loved the sound of Timmy’s laugh. Timmy pulled away, much to Armie’s disappointment.

“W _here are you going?”_ he asked as he watched Timmy start to get changed into his other clothes, Armie trying not to stare at Timmy's lean tummy.

Timmy left with a " _'ll be right back_!!" and he was gone.

Armie smiled to himself. Timmy was nearly like a different person since the night before, unguarded and affectionate… Armie suspected it had something to with him… with the attention he was giving him, which the boy obviously craved and Armie was more than happy to give to him. Armie wanted this. He wanted to spend time with the boy, to have him in his bed, to dote over him. Now that this thing had started between them, it was impossible to stop it.

Armie dozed off, waking with a start when he heard the door slam.

“ _It’s me!_ ” announced Timmy, making Armie smile widely. Timmy came into the bedroom carrying two cups and a bag. He sat on the bed.

“ _Here, I got some coffee and some croissants at the bakery down the road. The lady told me they are just out of the oven_ ”

Timmy seemed really please with himself. Armie took his coffee and Timmy sat down on the bed. Timmy was rooting in the bag, taking out a small package.

“ _So I asked the pharmacist and they gave me this. They said to apply three times a day._ ” He opened the package and was opening the tube of cream when he stopped himself to look at Armie.

“ _Do you want me to do it, or-_ ” he asked hesitatingly with shy eyes.

“ _You do it. Please_ ’ Armie was thoroughly enjoying being taking care of. He could really, really, get used to this.

Timmy dropped a a bit of cream on his index finger and brought it to Armie’s lip, dabbing at it gently. The first dab making Armie flinch.

” _Fuck sorry, did I hurt you?_ ” Timmy’s big eyes were worried.

“ _No, no, keep going_ ”

Armie kept staring at Timmy’s face, his concentration showing on the way he was slightly frowning, bottom lip between his teeth as he touched gently, covering the cut with the cream. Once he was done, he smiled, satisfied.

“ _There, you are done until…_ ” he checked the clock “ _... until about 3pm or so_ ”.

Timmy took his coffee and sipped, tearing the corner of his croissant and biting at it.

“ _So what are your plans today?_ ” Timmy asked nonchalantly. Armie was chewing his croissant and spoke with his mouth full.

“ _No plans. I just feel like being in bed, not doing much. How about you?_ ”

Timmy, looked down. He seemed suddenly a bit sad.

“ _Um. Nothing.I guess I’ll go home and- dunno_ ”

He had absolutely nowhere to be, no one to meet. Leroy would be with his girlfriend and he would have to stay at his cold apartment on his own. Armie picked up this sudden sadness.

“ _Then why dont you stay? We could do nothing together…_ ”

Timmy looked at him serious.

“ _Do you want me to stay with you? Like the whole day?_ ”

He seemed pretty incredulous. Armie smiled warmly.

“ _The day and the night… if you want… I like the idea of having a personal nurse_ ” he chuckled, making Timmy chuckle with him nodding his head.

“ _Yeah, yeah ok, I can do that_.”

" _Ok, then get back into your comfy clothes and let's have breakfast in bed_ "

Timmy grinned at him, obviously delighted with the idea. He quickly peeled off his street clothes and within seconds he was again swimming in Armie's clothes. He lifted the cover and got inside, sitting against the headboard, mirroring Armie. They continued drinking their coffee and eating their croissant when they heard a phone buzzing. Timmy recognised his ring tone, getting up from the bed to grab his phone out from his trouser's pocket. Armie saw how Timmy's face changed when the boy saw who was calling. Timmy picked up and Armie could hear someone screaming on the other end, although he couldn't make up the words. He felt his chest tighten when he realised how pale Timmy looked then.

" _How did that happen?... I know, but I'm not...I'm with a-uh- friend-... sorry...yeah, yeah don't worry I'll be right there Ok? no need to fucking shout!_ "

Timmy hanged up and closed his eyes, inhaling slowly. 

" _Who was that? whoever he was, he seemed pretty altered_ "

Armie wanted to know who was the asshole treating Timmy like that. Timmy seemed nervous.

" _It's my roommate. He forgot his key again and is locked out of the apartment. I have to go and open the door for him._ " 

Armie was speechless.

" _And? why is he going mad at you?_ "

Timmy spoke as he was again changing back into his own clothes.

" _Ah... is just the way he is...he expected me to be home, so he went mad when I wasn't there. I'm sorry Armie but I have to go_."

" _Well, I'm going with you_ " said Armie calmly, making Timmy gape at him.

" _What? no. No, no, you don't need to come with me_ "

Armie got up from the bed and went to the wardrobe to get some new clothes to wear as he replied Timmy calmly.

" _Yes, I do need to come. There is no way I'm going to let you go meet that guy on your own_."

Timmy didn't know how to reply to that. He wanted to argue that he could look after himself, but the truth is that he would really prefer to have Armie with him. Timmy knew he wouldn't escape Richard's ire unharmed. So he just muttered a low thanks.

They took an Uber and were quickly at Timmy's building. They got up the stairs, Timmy ahead of Armie, taking the steps in twos and next thing, this guy lurched himself towards Timmy, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him hard against a wall. His snarl froze Armie's blood.

" _Where were you, you fucking prick? Ive been waiting for ages!_ "

Everything happened so fast. Somehow, the man had not realised that Armie was coming up before Timmy, which made Armie think he was high. Armie saw Timmy being pressed against a wall and next thing he was locking his arm around the man's neck and whispering on his ear.

" _Leave him alone or I swear you WILL be sorry_ "

The man froze and quickly loosened his hand around Timmy's neck. 

Armie could see Timmy’s fear in his eyes which made him want to strangle the guy right there. But he just tightened his grip and spoke to him in the same tone.

“ _My friend is going to open the door for you and then we are going to leave. You are never EVER going to touch him again because if you do, you are DEAD._ ”

Armie removed his arm and backed away to let the guy move away from Timmy. The guy turned around, chin nearly hitting the floor when he saw how tall Armie was. He was shitting himself, Armie could tell. Timmy moved quickly, heading to the door to open it. The guy just flew inside. Timmy stood there at the door, rubbing at his neck and looking at Armie with big wide eyes.

“ _Did he hurt you?_ ” Armie said approaching Timmy slowly.

“ _N-no. I just didn’t expect it_ ”

“ _Let me see_ ”

Armie removed Timmy’s hand gently and checked his neck. He did have two big red spots where the man’s fingers had been. Armie felt like going back for the guy and beating the shit out of him. Instead his eyes softened.

” _Get your stuff Timmy, You are not coming back here_.”

Timmy frowned, confused.

“ _W-What? Why not?_ ”

“ _You are staying with me. You can’t stay here with this asshole_.”

Timmy frowned again

“ _Armie, but I can’t, I can’t just_ -”

He couldn’t believe what Armie was offering.

“ _Just for a while Timmy. Please. I don't want you to stay here with him._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has taking me soooo long to update. I didn't think anyone would be looking forward to another chapter but I was wrong and i want to thank you those who have made time to ask me to keep writing. I hope you still enjoy this story. I wonder where all this will go... :) our two boys are only getting to know each other. Let me know what you think. What do you think might happen?
> 
> Thank you!!!
> 
> Song used:  
> Frank Ocean "Pink + White"


	11. Chapter 11

Timmy considered protesting again, telling him he could handle it but once he realised he was seeing real worry in Armie’s eyes, he just agreed with a nod and a small smile. They both went in into the apartment, Timmy looking for his duffel bag and stuffing some of his clothes and toiletries in. He was quickly done, since he didn't have that much to pack.

They headed back out, not without Armie giving the guy a menacing stare as they left.

They took another Uber back to Armie’s place. Timmy was deep in thought for most of the ride but just before they got to Armie’s place he turned to him, grinning.

“ _I thought Richard was going to shit himself when he saw you_ ”

Armie grinned back.

“ _Thank you_ ” added Timmy, with a soft smile.

Armie waved his hand.

“ _Don’t even mention it_.”

Armie wanted to know more about this guy, he wanted to know how long had Timmy been living with him and if Richard had hurt him before but decided to leave that conversation for later. Once back at the apartment, Armie asked Timmy to follow him into the bedroom where he made space for Timmy’s clothes in his wardrobe. Timmy obviously protested.

“ _Armie, I can leave my stuff in the bag, I don’t n-_ ”

Armie interrupted mid-sentence.

“ _Timmy, is not a big deal. There is loads of space. Just hang your clothes properly or they will get all creased and we can’t have that, can we?_ ’ he smiled, bumping Timmy’s shoulder softly. “ _I’m going to the kitchen to fix us something to eat ok?_ ”

Armie caressed Timmy’s cheek just before he turned around and left the room. Timmy stood there for a moment, trying to process was had just happened in the last few hours. He still couldn’t believe Armie had offered him to stay at his place. It was such a generous offer, but for some reason it made Timmy a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't the fact of sharing a living space with Armie; It was more the fact that he felt again like Armie was taking care of him as if he was a child that needed to be minded. He tried not to get to bugged down about it as he finished hanging his few clothes and placed his toiletries bag in one corner of the wardrobe.

He padded into the kitchen then, stomach growling when he smelled the delicious aroma coming from whatever concoction Armie was cooking.

“ _What are you cooking? It smells amazing_ ”

“ _Oh is just an omelette, nothing fancy. Come, sit down, its ready._ ”

They sat down at the kitchen table and ate in comfortable silence. Timmy appeared to be quieter than he had been in the morning, before the whole Richard incident happened. Armie worried that the whole thing might have affected him more that he let out.

“ _Are you ok?_ ” Armie asked, pushing his plate away after finishing, noticing then that Timmy had just about picked at his food, uninterested.

“ _Yeah. I’m good_ ”

“ _What’s wrong? Don’t you like it? I can make something else for you if you want_ ”

Timmy looked up, a thought crossing his eyes. Oliver could sense something was up.

“ _No. Thanks. I’m just not that hungry_ ”

Armie smiled warmly at him, hoping to lighten the tension that suddenly was growing between them.

“ _Ok. Let me know if you want something else now or later_ ”

Timmy got up and started clearing up the table but Armie stopped him.

“ _I’ll do it. You go relax, you seem tired_.”

“ _Oh, it’s time to apply the cream again_ ” Timmy’s eyes lighted up as he said that, but not wanting to bother him, Armie didn’t let him.

“ _Don’t worry Timmy, I can do it myself. Now go on, relax_ ”

Timmy’s eyes saddened again as he turned to the living room, sat on the coach and turned on the TV. Armie was feeling slightly worried about Timmy’s behaviour. He wanted to know what was going on but he didn’t want to press him either. He decided to leave Timmy alone for a bit, maybe he needed space. A lot had happened in the last few hours and they had been stuck together all that time.

“ _I’m going to run some errands. I’ll be back shortly_ ”

Timmy turned to look at him and nodded, making Armie hesitate on the spot. He wanted to ask Timmy if he was OK again but he had already decided to give the boy some space so he went off. He needed to stock up on groceries now that it was two of them, the thought warming his heart. He didn't like what happened with Timmy’s room-mate but he was happy to have Timmy with him. He didn’t know how long he would want to stay with him but he definitely didn’t have a definitive expiring date for his offer in mind.

Once back at the apartment, he found Timmy asleep on the couch so he tried his best not to make any noise but with the bags he was carrying and everything it was impossible to be quiet and Timmy woke up, looking over towards Armie with a confused expression. He then got up and headed towards him.

“ _Let me help you to put these away_ ” he offered.

Armie was just about to reply when Timmy put his hands in front of Armie’s face, stopping him.

“ _Before you send me away again, please let me help so at least I can learn where stuff goes so I can help myself if I need anything!_ ”

The anger in Timmy’s voice caught Armie by surprise.

“ _I-I wasn’t going to send you away..._ ”

Armie was puzzled by this extreme change in behaviour and he found himself asking again even though he had promised himself he wouldn't.

“ _Timmy, what’s going on? Are you Ok?_ ”

Armie saw how Timmy just rolled his eyes to heaven, exasperated.

“ _Yes, Armie, I’m fine_ ”

It hurt Armie. He felt lost, he must had done something wrong to annoy Timmy, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure it out. Maybe the boy just didn’t want to be there, wanted to go back to his apartment, but Armie couldn’t bring himself to offer him to go back. He was afraid of Timmy getting hurt.

Once they finished putting away all the groceries in complete silence, Armie suggested they watch a movie and Timmy agreed, even thought he didn’t seem very excited with the idea. Armie made some popcorn and took it to the living room, sitting at the other end of the couch.

“ _What do you want to watch?_ ” Armie asked.

“ _Whatever you want_ ”

“ _Have you seen Die Hard?_ ”

Timmy looked at him, with a blank expression.

“ _No_ ”

“ _You haven’t seen Die Hard? With Bruce Willis?_ ”

Armie's eyes widened. He couldn’t believe Timmy hadn’t seen that classic, but in a way, he was also delighted because that meant he was going to watch it with him for the first time.

“ _Well, you are in for a treat then_ ”

He grinned and looked at Timmy, seeing the slightest smile creeping up to the boy's lips which made Armie’s heart swell. Maybe the boy was just feeling a little bit gloomy today after what had happened in the morning. They watched the movie, Armie making comments here and there about his favourite parts, chuckling at the funny parts, delighted to see Timmy chucking along. But as soon as the movie ended, Timmy went back to his gloomy self and Armie just didn’t know what else to do. They were still sitting at opposite sides of the coach, neither of them having moved any closer to the other. It was still early but Armie felt tired, the tension between them hanging heavy in the air so he stretched, yawning noisily.

“ _I’m wrecked. I think I’m going to call it a night_ ”

Timmy didn’t answer. He had the remote and kept flicking through channels.

“ _Are you staying up?_ ” Armie found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Timmy nodded without looking at him.

Armie gave up. Timmy clearly didn’t want to be around him, he didn’t want to talk to him or answer any of his questions. It hurt, it was unfair. If he had done something wrong, at least Timmy could at least tell him so he didn’t do it again. Armie couldn’t deal with the silence treatment any longer so he got up and headed to the bedroom where he picked a blanket and a pillow to bring back with him to the living room and threw them on the coach, landing just beside Timmy, the pillow hitting him on the leg. Timmy looked at him in surprise, his eyes wide.

  
“ _I assume you'll prefer to sleep here tonight so there you have a blanket and a pillow. Good night_ ”

Armie turned around and realised he was furious. He was going to close the door of the bedroom but decided to leave it ajar, just in case. In case of what he wondered. In case Timmy needed him, his mind replied. Needed him for what? Timmy obviously didn’t want to be near him.

Armie felt miserable and hoped sleep would take him but couldn’t stop tossing and turning, aware of every single noise that came from the living room. Armie was thinking that in the morning he was going to have to bring Timmy back to his apartment because the boy obviously didn’t want to be there and Armie couldn’t keep him against his will. It was probably a good 40 minutes later when he heard Timmy padding into his bedroom. Armie closed his eyes and feigned being asleep, sensing Timmy stopping at the side of his bed. Timmy kept silent and Armie wondered if he was just checking that he was asleep. But then he heard soft sniffing and shallow breaths. Armie frowned, eyes still closed and that’s when he heard a little whimper. Timmy was crying. He opened his eyes, lifting himself to a sitting position. Timmy was crying a river, clearly upset, trying in vain to hold in the sobs.

“ _Timmy what’s wrong? What happened?_ ” Armie was totally confused.

Timmy seemed to struggle with the sobs running through him, making hard for his words to come out. “ _I’m a burden_ ” he finally managed to say in between sobs.

“ _A burden? Who says that? Why do you say that?_ ” Armie had no idea where this was coming from or even what it meant. Timmy was still standing there, looking down and sobbing.

“ _I say it. It’s always the same. I become a burden to everyone. Now I’m a burden to you, too_ ”

Armie frowned again, his heart breaking at seeing how upset Timmy was, wanting more than anything to reach out and comfort him. The only good thing was that at least he had come in looking for him. He wondered if he had done anything to make Timmy think he was a burden but he couldn’t find a reason why the boy would say something like that.

“ _Hey. Hey, C’mon, here, sit down_ ” he motioned to Timmy to sit on the corner of the bed and for once Timmy simply obliged. His chest was shaking with the sobs, finally letting it all out and Armie just let him.

“ _Why do you think you are a burden? Timmy, you are not. Not to me anyway. Is this why you have been acting weird all day? Do you think your are a burden because I offer you to stay here?_ ”

It took Timmy a few seconds to be able to reply, sobs running through him.

“ _Well yes. You are ok now but tomorrow you will get sick of me being here and doing stuff for me and you won’t want to see me at the gym or anything, because you will say that I’m really needy or that i'm stopping you from doing stuff or i don;t know_ ”

Armie shifted closer to Timmy, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“ _I won't. I won’t get sick of you. Jesus, Timmy, you have been here only for a few hours, how is that going to be a burden? I offered you to come here because I would have been worried leaving you there with that asshole, but also because I'm being selfish_ ”

Timmy’s sobs had started to die down, tears still streaming down his cheeks. For the first time in hours he finally looked at him without animosity.

“ _You are being... selfish?_ ”

Armie smiled, shifting closer to him again, close enough so he could bring his thumb to Timmy’s cheek and dry up the tears.

“ _Yeah. Because even though I didn’t want for that to happen, I’m glad you are here with me... I like the idea of having you around_ “

Armie could see how Timmy’s distant demeanor was crumbling as the boy started to lean into Armie’s touch, his resistance waning.

“ _Oh..._ ”

It’s all what Timmy managed to say before looking up at Armie under his eyelashes and letting himself lean completely against the man, wrapping his arms around him. Armie scooted sideways to let room for Timmy to bring his legs up and lie down, the boy refusing to let go of him while doing it, grabbing at his torso, face already snuggling in the crook of Armie's neck. Armie could feel the dampness of Timmy cheeks on his neck but he didn’t mind. He hugged him tight, one hand on his hair, brushing the curls tenderly.

Timmy wrapped his legs around Armie, sighing the last of his upset mood away, leaving little soft kisses along Armie neck. They were soft and tender but they went straight to Armie’s cock, making it twitch. Timmy was now kissing under his chin, pushing himself slightly so he could reach his lips. They stared at each other for a few seconds and Timmy did the same on his lips, leave soft kisses until Armie just parted his mouth and licked Timmy’s bottom lip. Timmy stilled and gasped quietly.

“ _I think we can kiss properly_ ” whispered Armie, ghosting Timmy’s lips. Timmy seemed hesitant, hovering over Armie, his unease from earlier still hanging over him, so Armie pushed him sideways and down against the mattress so he was now on top of Timmy, straddling him. The sudden switch made Timmy gasp, his cheeks turning pink. Armie leaning down to kiss him, Timmy receiving him with an open, eager mouth. When their tongues touched, it was as if an electrical discharge had gone through Armie’s body. Armie took the time to explore Timmy’s mouth, running his tongue everywhere. It was a tender but intense kiss that left them both breathless when they pulled away to look into each other’s eyes. Timmy’s eyes were red rimmed but full of emotion. Armie wanted to think that it was because of their kiss. He wanted to think Timmy was feeling this as much as he is was.

“ _I want you around Timmy. I want you to be close by, I want to get to know you better-_ “

Armie blurted out before he could think and stop himself. But he did really want this. There was such a powerful pull towards Timmy that he hadn’t felt towards anyone else, not even Anita.

Timmy’s eyes fluttered adoringly at Armie’s words, his cheeks turning a deeper hue of red.

“ _No one has-“_ he seemed to choke on the words and had to clear his throat “ _no one has ever said that about me before”_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so much for the comments, they make me want to continue this story. The boys are getting more intimate :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. xx


	12. Chapter 12

Timmy was baring himself and Armie smiled warmly at him, also caught up in the emotion of the moment. He wanted to show Timmy how much he liked him, how much he really wanted him there, with him. He listened to Timmy’s words, spoken in a hush and it broke his heart to think that probably no one had said anything like that to him before.

Armie leaned down to kiss Timmy deeply, cradling his face in his hands. It was tender but it quickly became increasingly heated. Timmy pulled away, his worried puffy eyes looking up at him, his finger dabbing delicately at Armie’s lip. “ _I don’t want to hurt you again_ ”.

Armie smiled. He could feel his lip throbbing after the assault. The sweetest assault in the world. Armie was undone by Timmy’s kindness. It had been such a long time since anyone had cared for him, it made him warm inside. Holding onto Timmy’s hips, he flipped positions, so Armie was now on top of him, the sudden movement making the boy gasp. Armie’s hands pulled at the boy’s T-shirt slowly, revealing the milky skin and bent down to kiss it, feeling the warmth of the skin on his lips, finding himself rubbing his cold nose on the soft flesh of Timmy’s belly, the smell intoxicating, a mix of sweat and sweetness that could drive him crazy. He kept leaving soft kisses all along his abdomen as he kept pulling up the t shirt, his mouth travelling upwards until he was able to fully pull the T-shirt off with Timmy’s help. Once Timmy was bare chested, Armie stopped and stared at him in awe. Timmy’s eyes seemed to be welling up again.

*** Timmy's pov***

Timmy was finding hard to believe what was happening to him. Somehow he was now at Armie’s house, albeit temporarily (he was sure this situation would not go for longer than a couple of days) but not only that, he was in his bed, the man looking at him with what looked like adoration in his eyes. Armie’s words were still ringing in his ears: “I want you to be close by”. Timmy had spent such a long time fending for himself, pretty much just surviving, that the thought of hearing someone say that to him was completely alien. It scared him deeply because it meant the other person would be expecting something from him and he was sure he would disappoint. He had very little to offer to anyone. But he didn’t want to dwell on this right now, wanting to enjoy Armie’s affection instead, something he had been craving since he the moment had met the man. To Timmy, the man in front of him was a god and he didn’t know what he had done to deserve this attention.

Timmy let Armie kiss his belly, letting out a yelp when the man’s teeth grazed the sensitive skin there, making him giggle. Armie looked up at him, smiling.

“ _Do you like it?_ ”

Timmy nodded emphatically.

Armie then lifted himself up and kissed him again, his mouth trailing towards his neck, while Timmy angled his head to give him more access. Timmy couldn’t stop himself from moaning, the sensation overwhelming. Armie kept his arms tight around him, making him feel grounded, wanted. Armie started to lower himself down, leaving a wet trail where his tongue had been, until his mouth met Timmy’s sweatpants. Timmy looked down at that very moment, meeting Armie’s inquisitive eyes. “ _Yes_ ” he simply said, answering the question in Armie’s eyes. Armie took the elastic band on his teeth and tugged at it playfully as he growled, making Timmy giggle in delight. Armie stopped and looked up to Timmy with a massive grin on his face, his hands now pulling off Timmy’s pants, uncovering a naked boy underneath. Timmy hadn't been wearing any underwear all this time and now his cock was free and just inches from Armie’s mouth.

Timmy looked down, worrying his lip, suddenly feeling slightly insecure, wondering what would Armie think seeing him naked. He was not much to look at, all skinny and pale, probably not what Armie was expecting, although he actually had seen him before, when he had been sick, but that was different. Timmy was feeling vulnerable, insecure but didn’t want to disappoint, so he kept quiet. He didn’t need to worry because next thing, Armie was pulling Timmy’s sweatpants back to cover him, lifting himself up and lying down beside him, wrapping his arms around the boy.

“ _You are so beautiful_ ” Armie whispered in Timmy’s ear.

How did he know? Timmy thought to himself. How did Armie know exactly what he needed at that very moment? Did he read his mind?

“ _I’m sorry”_ mumbled Timmy, his mouth against Armie’s chest.

“ _Why are you sorry?_ ” '

“ _Ugh… you know...this...I’m sure you wanted to-_ ”

Armie stopped him by taking his chin in his hand and making him look straight into his eyes. “ _Timmy. I told you. I want to be with you. We don't have to do anything”_

Timmy looked at him coyly. “ _Can you- take off your shirt?_ ”

Armie instantly obliged as Timmy’s hand reached out and rested against his chest, followed quickly after by burying his face in Armie’s chest hair, rubbing his cheek on it, smelling Armie’s scent, a calming feeling washing over him. Timmy relaxed, feeling supported in Armie’s strong arms, feeling safe, safest he had ever felt in a very long time and sighed, his legs tightly wrapped around Armie’s. Armie hugged him tight in response eliciting a hum from Timmy.

This was scary territory for him. This overwhelming sense of feeling safe and protected by someone was terrifying. Because he knew this could not last forever. He would fuck it all up one way or another. He wanted to do a lot of things with Armie but he couldn’t let go and show his vulnerable self like that. This was very new between them and even though Timmy didn’t believe in labels, he was lost not knowing what this was. Was this just a hook up to Armie? A fun weekend? Timmy highly doubted that Armie’s feelings were as strong as his.

Armie was caressing his back, drawing circles on his skin with his warm palm. It was so tender, Timmy felt like tearing up again, Armie's deep voice bringing back to the present.

“ _I want to know about that Richard. I want to know if he has hurt you before_ ”

Timmy remained silent. Images of past altercations slid in front of his eyes. Times when Richard had pinned him against the wall, hand tight on his neck, just like today, speaking with venom to him. Times when he would just push him out of the way for no reason. He knew Richard used drugs and a lot of the times he would be high but that didn’t make it less horrible. Timmy had to face bullying not only at home, but in the streets too. it was not only Richard. People saw Timmy as weak, an easy pray to pick on and he had to deal with all that on his own every single day. Getting used to having someone that made him feel safe, only for this person to disappear quickly after, was not something Timmy could afford to happen.

Armie spoke again after several minutes of silence “ _Ok, you don’t have to tell me but I'll take you silence as a Yes"_

He kept caressing the boy, his fingers now brushing the curls at the back of his neck.

“ _I want to train you properly Timmy. You have such potential. You need to be able to defend yourself properly, but you could really compete one day if you wanted to. Or you could become a trainer yourself. You were brilliant with those kids_.”

Timmy looked up, surprised to hear that. It was not often he heard anyone saying he was good at anything something.

“ _Really? Do you really think so?_ “

“ _Yeah. I mean it. That time when did sparring... you were amazing. You would have knocked me out if you hadn’t been sick._ ”

“ _I wouldn't want to knock you out though_ ”

Timmy said that with a small sweet smile and Armie had to kiss him then. How was this boy so sweet? He was conquering his heart little by little. Timmy opened his mouth, eager, trying to push away all the troubling thoughts so he could enjoy the kiss. He felt Armie’s tongue sliding inside his mouth, a moan coming from deep inside him. He sucked Armie’s tongue and Armie moaned too, making Timmy’s heart beat faster. He felt Armie’s hands slide down below his hips, cupping his ass first, moving toward his crotch after, palming his erection, Timmy gasping loudly.

Next thing he was pushing Armie away from him with force.

” _Stop it!_ ” He yelled, eyes wide.

Armie stilled, horrified.

“ _Sorry Timmy, I’m sorry, I-_ “

Timmy turned around away from him taking most of the covers with him. He felt like crying again. It was frustrating to always wear your heart in your sleeve. It was exhausting. He wanted to go back to Armie’s warm body, to nuzzle his neck, but he couldn’t allow himself to do it, everything he was feeling was too overwhelming. He couldn’t fall for Armie. This was self- preservation. You won’t miss what you never had he kept telling himself. Tears streamed down his cheeks in silence. He felt Armie on the other side, looking at him. Timmy felt really tired, his eyes closing, welcoming the feeling because he didn't want to think about anything anymore.

 

*** Armie's pov***

 

Armie’s stomach tightened up and felt like getting sick. Timmy had seemed so pliant with him, his body molding into his so easily, he thought- he assumed it would be Ok to touch him... but obviously he had been wrong. Armie felt so bad. How did he messed it up again? He desperately wanted to have Timmy hugging him again, hanging off him as if his life depended on it. But now Timmy was putting distance between them yet again. Armie knew that there was stuff Timmy was not telling to him. Maybe it was all too much to soon. Armie understood that. He would have to be patient, let things slow down. They didn’t really know each other yet, but their strong attraction was undeniable.

His hand reached out to rest just beside Timmy’s back, not daring to touch him. He wished he could, he wanting nothing more but he knew best. The emotions of the day had left him drained, his eyelids becoming really heavy. He quickly felt into a dreamless sleep.

Armie came back to consciousness hours later feeling tired after a restfulness sleep. Only after a few seconds he realised he had a body glued to his side. He opened his eyes and found Timmy in a fetal position, his front head resting against Armie’s chest. Armie was going to wrap his arms around him but then remembered what had happened the night before and his heart shrunk. He didnt move for a while, drinking in Timmy’s peaceful sleeping face until his stupid alarm went off and Timmy opened his eyes. As soon as the boy realised where he was, he pulled away from him.

“ _Timmy. I’m sorry about… I shouldn't have t-_ ”

Timmy snapped as he turned away from him

“ _It’s OK, you did nothing wrong_ ”

Armie sighed, feeling exhausted already.

“ _I have to go to the gym today. I would love if you stop by later. I have some time today and we can pick it up where we left it before you got sick_ ”

Timmy remained silent for a few seconds before replying “ _Maybe I will_ ”

“ _Ok. If you don't you are welcome to stay here. Ill be back around 6:30_ ”

Armie got up and got dressed. It was very early but he felt glad to have something to do, somewhere to go, something to keep his mind occupied since he was completely lost as to how to behave with Timmy, how to get though that wall he kept putting up between them when he thought they were getting a little bit closer. He left the house and breathed in the cold air, making him feel slightly better.

 

*** Timmy's pov***

Timmy stayed in the bed for a while longer. He felt upset and so lonely. It was all so confusing. Being with Armie was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, but he was so scared of getting used to it and loosing it all. Timmy didn’t think he could cope with that loss. Still, he had surprised himself by his reaction when Armie touched him. The truth was that Timmy wanted it more than anything but he just could not allow himself to do it. He was already feeling way too much for Armie. If they had sex, it would be over for him.

Timmy forced himself to get up. He padded slowly around the house, already missing the other man’s presence. He helped himself to some milk and cornflakes while watching some crappy morning TV. He was thinking about what Armie had said to him about training. He didn't really have anything better to do and at least that way, he could be around the man. He finished his breakfast, washed his bowl and spoon, got changed into another set of sweatpants and tshirt, got his hoodie and headed out for the gym, head down, hands deep in his pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say the same thing every chapter, but thank you, thank you so much for all your comments, they make me so happy, and I still have a hard time believing people might enjoy reading this.
> 
> Sorry for the angst, but Timmy didnt have it easy and it might be a bit of a journey for him to learn that he can be really loved. Let's hope Armie has the patience to make Timmy see it.


	13. Chapter 13

***Armie’s POV***  


Armie got stuck into work; he took care of paperwork, chat to his clients, trained for a while. It felt good. He was glad to have this space for himself, being back to his routine, to known territory. His mind though kept going back to Timmy and everything that had happened in the last couple of days. In the light of day, the fact that Timmy had slept in his bed and that he had actually invited Timmy to stay with him was pretty crazy. In that moment, it had see like the logical thing to do, but now? Armie didn’t regret what had happened but Timmy’s behaviour made him wonder what in the world was he getting into.

A couple of hours later, he was coming out of his office to find Timmy already training. Just the sight of him made Armie’s heart jump in excitement. Timmy was over at the punching bag, Leroy at his side, both practising and laughing after sharing some joke. It made him happy to see the boy smiling, but also made him question why he couldn’t have the same effect on him. Why couldn’t he make Timmy smile like that? Why everything had to be so serious and intense between them?

A client called Armie’s name and Timmy’s head snapped looking around until his eyes found Armie’s. Timmy gave him a nod and a small smile which made Armie’s stomach flutter.

He got on with his day as best as he could, stealing glances at Timmy here and there and it wasn’t until a while later when he had a moment to approach the boys.

“ _Leroy, how are you? Hey Timmy_ -“ He tried to act normal but even his voice sounded weird to him.

Leroy was looking at him with an amused expression.

“ _Armand. Good to see you._ ”

Armie and Timmy were staring at each other, Timmy panting after all the exercise he had just done. Leroy looked from one to the other and cleared his throat.

“ _O-kaaaay. Im leaving you two alone, gonna do some sparring_.” He pretty much fled the scene, leaving them to their own devices.

Armie was the first one to speak. “ _So. Do you want me to train you_?”

Timmy lowered his gaze, his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked up shy and nodded. “ _Yeah, I would like that_ ”

Armie smiled widely. Great. This was something he could do without feeling awkward.

They spent a full hour training. Armie was helping Timmy perfect all the different hooks and jabs. They also worked hard on his stance. Timmy didn’t stand properly and Armie had to guide his body by holding onto his hips, like he had done weeks ago before anything had happened between the two. He tried to concentrate on the task at hand but he couldn’t stop from internally freaking out at how the boy’s body felt under his fingers, their nearness clouding his thoughts. Armie felt Timmy stiffen under his touch after a little while and he let go.

By the end Timmy was sweating profusely, panting hard. Armie said he had things to do, because he needed to get away of him.

“ _Are you- you coming back to my place?_ ” He asked before leaving his side.

Timmy was taking his gloves off, avoiding Armie’s eyes. “ _Yeah_ ”

Armie felt relief pouring through him.

“ _Ok. See you the_ _n”_

Timmy looked up then, an unreadable expression on his face.

“ _I can hang around until you finish._ _Is there something I can help you with_ _? Anything?_ ”

Armie thought about it for a moment. It was nice, Timmy wanting to come back home with him and to hang around. And he could definitely do with some help.

“ _There are some jobs that need to be done, if you want- while I do some paper work? The rental gear is all a mess and needs to be tidied up, the gloves,_ _the pads... also I need to bring all the towels to the launderette around the corner-_ “

“ _Yeah cool, I’ll do that_ ” he flashed him a wide smile at him and headed to the changing rooms.

Armie got stuck in his paperwork again and time flew by. By 5:30, he came out. He found Timmy chatting to one of his clients. He had showered and changed back into his clean clothes. Armie approached, overhearing the conversation. Vinny was giving Timmy advice.

“… _your feet down on the ground so you’re always ready to attack, defend, or move away. Also, jumping around is a huge waste of energy. The flashy footwork will come naturally once you develop better conditioning and technique_.”

Timmy was listening intently and nodding.

Armie interrupted them.

“ _Hey Vinnie. Good practice today_ “ He smiled a bit to brightly at Vinnie and then turned to Timmy then “ _I’m done...”_

“ _Ok._ _I’m ready to go,_ _too_ ”

Timmy sprang to his feet and said goodbye to Vinnie. Armie closed the gym and they walked home in silence. Something was bothering Armie, though. 

“ _What did you talk about with Vinnie?_ ”

Timmy looked at him and shrugged “ _He gave me some advice. He said he has been watching me- that I'm_ _very good..._ ” Timmy looked at Armie sideways.

“ _Be careful with him_ ” Armie replied looking straight ahead.

Timmy frowned.” _Why? He seems pretty nice_ ” Armie could hear the annoyance in Timmy's voice already.

“ _Look, trust me on this one. Just be careful”_

Timmy remained silent and Armie didn't push the subject.

“ _Thank you for your help today. If it wasn’t for you I would still be there_ ” He added, hoping to clear the tension that was again setting over them.

“ _No problem. I like to feel useful_ ” Timmy said, keeping his pace.

Once home, Armie heated some soup and toasted some bread. They had their dinner while watching TV, each sitting in their corner of the sofa, since now they each had assigned corners. After a small while they went to bed, again, each lying on their assigned sides, not touching. Armie thought it would take him forever to fall asleep, but thankfully a few minutes later he was snoring lightly.

He woke up the next morning with Timmy’s body pressed to his side, pretty much like the day before. This time the boy’s hand was resting on Armie’s stomach, palm and fingers fully splayed over his belly and his face so close to his shoulder that his lips kissed his skin. Armie tried to remain still, wanting this moment to last forever. If he turned his head a little, his lips would be brushing Timmy’s forehead and it was tempting, but he decided against it. He could not understand what was happening, why Timmy acted so dismissive during the day but ended up like this every morning. Somehow the boy kept being drawn to him in his sleep, when he had no control of his body. Maybe he was dreaming about somebody else? That thought made him feel sick.

His day went on like the one before. He spent time training, doing paper work, Timmy did a few more jobs for him, they went home, had dinner and went to sleep. After a few days it had become a routine and every morning without fail, Armie would wake up to find Timmy snuggled up against him, always close enough to feel his hot breath on his face. But then again, every morning, Timmy would recoil away from him the moment he was awake.

Armie was starting to feel used. He couldn’t understand why Timmy would want to hang out close to him, stay with him but barely speak, less even show any signs of affection, however minimal.  It was starting to hurt him and he felt a bit lost after a few days of this new strange routine. He went to the gym, worked but didn’t go near Timmy. He felt the boy staring at him throughout the day but Armie didn’t go near him.

Armie thought he needed to talk to someone about this, get some advice from someone who could see the whole thing with neutral eyes. He arranged to meet Anita for dinner. The only time he spoke to Timmy that day was just to tell him he was closing up earlier and not going straight home.

“ _Oh. Where are you going?_ ” asked Timmy, wide eyes full of curiosity.

“ _Not your business_ ” He snapped and turned around, leaving Timmy standing there, dumbfounded. Why would he care where he was going?   


*****Timmy’s pov******

Timmy didn’t want to think about what he was doing. He knew there was something wrong about the situation, about the fact that he was living with Armie, sleeping on the same bed, trying to keep his distance but only managing to come across as ungrateful. He just didn’t know how to find the balance. To Timmy, everything was all or nothing. And with Armie it had to be nothing, since he couldn't have it all. He had considered going back to his own apartment but he couldn't bring himself to make that move. The fact that he had Armie beside him during the day and he was allowed to sleep in his bed was impossible to say no to. He wasn't being fair and he knew it.

The feeling of security at having a safe and warm place to go back to at the end of the day was indescribable and something he didn’t want to give up. He thought Armie would tell him when he had had enough and that this could be any time soon. He could feel it coming and it make him really scared. He was successful at keeping his hands to himself at least, although his body betrayed him, founding himself every morning glued to Armie’s side. Some mornings he had woken up but feigned to be asleep so he could enjoy Armie’s warmth on his skin for a bit longer. It was the best time of the day and he hated having to move away from him.

Timmy also thought that the less intimate they got, the less chance he would have to fuck up their friendship. And maybe, the longer he would be allowed to stay in his place. He had also started to help around the gym and to his surprise, he loved it. He originally offered his help as a way to show Armie gratitude for letting him stay with him, but he actually thoroughly enjoyed being useful and helping out.

Timmy was also enjoying the training. He was getting good at it and it gave him a boost of confidence. The hardest part was training with Armie, the physical contact, watching Armie in shorts and tank top showing off his sculptured body, having his hands on him. Timmy had a lot of problems trying to keep a poker face in those moments.

That day, when Armie told him he wouldn’t be home until late, Timmy felt deflated. He wanted Armie at home with him. He wanted to go to bed with him, even if they slept as far as each other as possible, always looking forward to that moment in the middle of the night when his body would give up and roll over to meet the other man’s.

Timmy had been wanting to go back to his own apartment to pick up more clothes and some other stuff he was missing. Since Armie was not going to be home until late, he decided to do it that day. He was afraid to meet Richard, but he had to do this.

Timmy got changed and left the gym, his heart beating hard, stomach in knots. He got to his apartment and got up the stairs on twos, stopping outside his door, listening for any noise coming from the other side, but there was only silence. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The apartment was in shadows and Timmy exhaled in relief. He padded to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The nerves have made his throat dry. He took a glass and filled it under the tap, taking a sip as something pushed him from behind with violence, water going to the wrong side of his throat, making him cough as Richard turned him around, elbowing him painfully on his ribs, grabbing his neck tightly again.

“ _Where is your boyfriend today, you idiot?_ _D_ _id he get sick of you already? No surprises there I guess”_

He was high and he didn’t look good at all. Timmy felt his chest constrict with fear. He also felt a surge of rage coming from the pit of his stomach. Next thing he was pulling at Richard’s hand with all his might, pushing him away from him. Timmy took the chance at Richard's incredulous surprise and threw a blow at him, straight to his stomach. Richard doubled up on himself, eyes popping out of their orbits and fell to the ground, making strangling noises.

Timmy was shocked, he couldn't believe he had actually hit him. Without wasting anymore time, he went to his room to get another bag with more clothes, books and other bits. When he came out, Richard was still on the ground, clutching at his stomach. Timmy just hurried and left, closing the door behind him. He felt elated. He had finally stood for himself and he couldn’t wait to tell Armie. He was going to be so proud of him and there was nothing else more important to him than doing something that would impress the other man.  


****Armie’s pov****

He met Anita at a restaurant they used to go to when they were together. They sat at a nice table in the corner. Anita looked radiant and Armie said as much.

“ _I’m pregnant_ ” she blurted out as soon as they sat at their table. She was nearly tearing up and Armie felt overwhelmed with happiness for her. He got up from his chair and hugged her tightly. “ _I’m so, so happy for you Anita. This is the best news”_

They chatted about it for a while, Anita telling him her due date and how she expected him to be there at the birth which moved him deeply. It was all easy conversation and Armie didn't know how to bring Timmy into it.

“ _So what’s going on Armie?”_

Armie looked up from his plate in surprise.

“ _What? What do you mean?_ ”

Anita smiled warmly at him. “ _Armie. Please. I know you. I know there is something going on with you. Whatever it is you can talk to me about it. Is it the gym? Is it not going well?”_

Armie sighed, he wasn’t sure how to say any of what he had planned to say. He was scared Anita would judge him. He still needed advice though. He took a breath in and just spoke.

“ _Remember the time I called you about this boy who was sick?_ ”

“ _Yeah. Is he ok_?

“ _Yeah yeah he is fine. It was just_ _the_ _flu. But- the thing is- that something- I have no idea what or how- is happening and basically he- is living_ _with me. His name is Timmy and I had to help him out, since he lives with this violent asshole but we kissed a few times and-_ “

“ _Woah, woah, woah, Armie. Stop right there. What? You kissed him?”_

Anita was gaping at him and he felt blushing furiously under her gaze.

“ _Uh... yeah, we have... a couple of times... I don’t even know how it started... I went over to his place to cook dinner one night... and we talked for a long time... he fell asleep on my lap and then the night of the party... I had a panic attack and he stayed with me the whole night and made me feel so much better..._

Just telling these stories out loud was breaking Armie’s heart. Where was that Timmy? He wanted him back.

“ _Wow. Ok._ _This is a lot, Armie. Is he not a bit young?”_

“ _He is 1_ _8\. But he is… he acts older… he is not a kid_ _”_ he was feeling very nervous under Anita’s scrutiny.

Anita took a few moments to recover from the surprise. Armie was already expecting for her to call him crazy or irresponsible.

“ _Are you asking for my blessing?_ ” She covered Armie’s hand with hers and smiled sweetly. “ _I’m a bit surprised Armie, but if he makes you happy..._ ”

Armie let out a breath he had been holding, relaxing his shoulders.

“ _Well, this is the thing, I don’t think he actually likes me that way... he is very distant_ _since he is living with me_ _, he doesn’t_ _show any interest for...you know… affection...he doesn’t even speak to me most of the time_ _... but he is still coming home_ _with me_ _and he hangs around all day at the gym... I’m training him because he has potential.._.”

Anita looked at him, pensive. Armie continued, unable to stop now.

“ _The weirdest thing is that every morni_ _ng_ _I find him stuck to me. He moves during the night and ends up with his hands around me or_...” When he said it out loud it all sounded wrong.

“ _Armie_ ” Anita draw his attention back to her.

“ _What?_ ”

“ _You are sharing the bed too?_ ” She had an amused expression.

“Yeah _… I offered him the sofa but he always comes to the bed… I know it sounds strange..._ ” He was realizing that he didn't even know how to describe the situation.

“ _Do you think he is taking advantage of you?_ ” asked Anita.

Armie opened his mouth and closed it again. No way. That’s wasn’t possible. Timmy? Using him? He chuckled, the smile not reaching his eyes.

“ _I don’t think so, no. You don’t know him. I can see through him. He is sweet and kind. And so charming. I’ve seen him with other people. But for some reason he has changed since he is living with me. I thought he was into me but I think I was wrong..._ ”

Anita played with the remains of her desert for a moment before finally looking up at him.

“ _I think you can’t keep this situation up, Armie. You are obviously suffering and you both seem unable to talk about what’s going on. Just because Timmy rolls over in his sleep towards you doesn’t mean anything. You are doing a lot for_ _someone you hardly know_ _._ _If he doesn’t want to communicate, there is not much you can do._ _Sometimes you are just too nice. You need to protect yourself._ ”

“ _Yes, I know. You are right_ ” Armie knew this deep down but had not wanted to acknowledge it.

Armie made sure Anita arrived home safely first, promising to catch up again soon and then walked home, hands deep in his pockets thinking about Anita’s words.

Armie hadn’t tried to get an explanation from Timmy because he was afraid of the answer. He was afraid that if he pushed him he would go back to his apartment. But Anita was right. This situation was unsustainable.

When he got home, Timmy was already there, sitting in the living room. To Armie’s surprise, Timmy jumped to his feet the moment he heard the door and headed straight to him with a massive grin on his face.

“ _Armie! Armie,_ _you will never believe what happened!_ _I hit Richard!_ _I beat him up!_ _I threw a punch to his stomach, like this!_ ” He made the motion of punching someone. Armie was in shock, he hadn’t seen Timmy this excited in days.

“ _He must have been in pain because by the time I left he was still_ _o_ _n the floor, screaming in pain. It was a_ _mazing_ _!_ ” He was jumping in excitement and it took him a while to register Armie’s expression.

“ _W_ _hat’s wrong? I- I thought you would be happy? That_ _I_ _stood up to him?_ ” Timmy frowned. “ _I know, I know I shouldn’t use violence but he pushed me Armie, he grabbed me by the neck again_ _and_ _-_ “ Timmy finally stopped talking, taking in Armie’s silence.

Armie was struggling. Why on earth today of all days, Timmy had decided to speak to him again? To act normal?

“ _I’m happy for you_ ” Armie said weakly.

Timmy kept frowning at him, obviously expecting a different reaction from him.

“ _I- um. I don’t think this is working_ ” Armie said slowly. He had to do this.

“ _What’s not working?_ ” asked Timmy innocently.

“ _This- this arrangement. You living here. Is not working_ ”

Armie saw Timmy’s face fall. He could have slapped him and the expression would have been the exact same one. It tore something inside his heart. He grabbed at the counter behind him for dear life.

“ _Uh-. Right. Um- so- so -_ “

Timmy seemed to struggle to get words out.

“ _So you need to go. Tonight._ ”

For a moment it seemed as if Timmy was going to say something, opening his mouth. But he closed it and said nothing. He looked at Armie and he could swear his eyes were welling up.

Timmy turned around and Armie spoke, unable to keep silent.

“ _Because now that you have stood up to Richard,_ _there is no reason for you to not go back to your apartment_ _,_ _right?_ _You don’t need to hide here anymore. I mean, this_ _was_ _the only reason you were here? To stay away from Richard?_ ”

Timmy turned his head back to Armie and spoke in a low voice “ _W_ _ell, you asked me to come here. So I did. But yeah,_ _you are right,_ _I don’t need to hide anymore._ ”

Armie felt exasperated. What did that even mean?

Timmy went ahead to the room while Armie felt actual chest pains. Was he really going to kick Timmy out? But would anything change if he didn’t?

Timmy reappeared carrying his now two bags and stopped to give Armie a last look. “ _Thank you for letting me stay_ ” he then headed to the door, opened it and next thing he was gone.

Armie waited for a few minutes, listening to the noises of Timmy leaving the building. After a few minutes, he let himself slide down the kitchen counter until sitting on the cold kitchen floor where he brought his hands to cover his face as anger and sadness overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about the angst. I want to be realistic with this story and sometimes feelings are hard to understand in real life. We do things without really knowing why we do them. I hope you stay with me while the boys navigate tumultuous waters. 
> 
> As always, your kudos and comments fuel my creativity. If it wasn’t for them I would have given up on this story already. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGST AND SOME VIOLENCE  
> First of all, thank you so, so much for all the comments to the previous chapter. They bring me so much joy, you can not imagine. When I say comments feed my creativity, Im not joking. Without your feedback I just wouldn't have the motivation.  
> Second: I am aware that some of you are upset with what's happening in this story, and I understand. But the boys need to hit rock bottom. And this is it. From here, it can only get better. I hope you stay for the ride.

*** Timmy’s POV ***

Timmy was carrying his two bags full of clothes, breathing deeply as he walked, trying to keep from crying in the middle of the street. He couldn’t say he hadn't been expecting it, he knew well it had been coming, It always happened, history repeating itself. What upset him the most was that he had completely fooled himself into thinking that by not being affectionate with Armie, by pretending he didn’t have feelings for him, he was somehow avoiding falling for him. What an idiot. What a fucking idiot he had been. Timmy kept inhaling and exhaling as he puffed up his mouth, letting the air out, helping him hold in the tears. He was thinking that he could have at least enjoyed more kisses, more intimate moments with the other man if he knew the outcome was going to be the same one.

He got to his block, getting up the stairs slowly, head down. He didn’t even care about Richard, the void left by Armie sucking every other feeling in, as if it was a black hole.

He got into his apartment, still in shadows, same as it had been hours earlier. He silently inspected the kitchen, the rooms and bathroom and let a brief exhale of relief after seeing that Richard wasn’t there. Richard’s room was in a mess, clothes discarded everywhere, his rucksack gone, which made him hopeful that it could be days before he would come back.

Timmy sat on his bed, staring vacantly at the wall for a while. He then opened his bag, rooting through it until he found what he was looking for; Armie’s t shirt, which had been lying on Armie's bed when he stuffed his few clothes into the bag in a rush. He clutched it to his chest inhaling the scent, not fighting the tears this time, his body shaking. He lied down on the bed, folding into himself, nose buried in the T shirt, soaking it in his sorrow.

 

***Armie’s POV***

Armie hardly slept that night. He lied down on Timmy's side of the bed with his pillow, which still smelled of him, in between his arms. Why was it all so difficult? Why he didn’t seem able to communicate with the boy? Worry was eating him alive, wondering if Timmy was Ok. He gave up after a long time of tossing and turning and got up, reaching for the whiskey, drinking enough to help him forget and fall sleep.

The following morning Armie woke up with a pounding headache, feeling miserable. He had to force himself to get out of bed and make his way to the gym. He really didn’t expect to see Timmy back there but he did, his heart nearly escaping though his mouth at the sight of him.

As soon as he had a chance he went over to him.

“ _Hey. Are you ok? Did you- was he there when you-?_ ”

Timmy looked up with a calm and unreadable expression.

“ _No he wasn’t there. It’s all good._ ”

Armie nodded and stood there. “ _Look, I-, I really didn’t mean-“_

Timmy interrupted him with a harsh tone.

“ _Armie, we don’t need to talk about this. You don’t need to apologise. I’m going to train now_ ” He turned around, heading towards the weights. Vinnie was there, training, and Armie saw how they both quickly engaged in easy conversation.

Armie left him alone for a while but after a couple of hours he tried again.

“ _I have some time to train today if you want?_ ”

Timmy scratched the back of his head and looked away, puffing air. “Y _eah._ _I’m actually going to train with Vinnie from now on_ ”

Armie felt as if a bucket of ice had been thrown over him. Words failed him and he managed to nod, hands curling into fists. He forced himself to turn around and go straight to his office, closing the door behind him. He tried to calm down. At least Timmy was fine and he was still coming back to the gym, which was something. It was a lot more that what he had expected. But he didn’t like that Timmy had chosen Vinnie to train with. The one person Armie had warned him about. There was something about the man that he didn’t like but he couldn’t put his finger on what that was. There had been rumours of him getting violent after a couple of drinks, but Armie couldn’t really say much more.

Days passed in pretty much the same fashion... going to the gym, seeing Timmy spend time with Vinnie, going back home alone, looking forward to his nightly dose of whiskey to help him find some peace. A few weeks went by until one day he noticed Timmy’s knuckles reddened and bruised. He approached him as soon as he saw the boy on his own.

“ _What happened to your hand_?”

Timmy nearly jumped as Armie approached him from behind. The boy flushed, looking at his own hand.

“ _Oh! this?_ ” He chuckled, dryly “ _I_ _t’s nothing. I bumped it- against a wall, I can't actually remember, it wasn’t that bad but it has gone all bruised_ ” he shrugged, shaking his head, curls flying around his face. Armie had an urge to touch them. Timmy looked up at Armie with an unreadable expression. “ _I better get going, sorry"_

Armie stood there watching him go back to Vinnie.

Armie had noticed that in the last few days Timmy had left the gym with the man. He was worried, but he could see Timmy was fine, apart from the bruised hand, there was nothing to indicate something would be wrong so he couldn’t say or do much. Timmy seemed to be avoiding him and had not made any attempt to start conversation with him.

A couple of weeks went by. One evening, when Armie was already on his second whiskey, slumped on the sofa, the phone rang. He picked it up and frowned. It was Leroy.

Leroy hadn’t been to the gym in a while, apparently too busy with his new girlfriend and a new job at a call centre. Armie was happy for him when he heard the news. Leroy was definitely on the right path.

“ _Leroy?_ ”

“ _Armie. Listen, I don’t think you know, but Timmy is competing in a fight tonight, I mean, in the next 40 minutes or so and I think you should be here_ ”

Armie sat up, suddenly fully alert.

“ _A fight? But that’s not possible Leroy. He is not ready, no one would want to fight him yet_ “

Armie knew the amateur boxing scene. He knew the names of newcomers, he was aware of amateur fights, who was fighting who. It was impossible this would have gone under his radar.

Leroy’s voice came rushed, panicked.

“ _It’s an unlicensed fight_ ”

Dread took over Armie as he gripped the phone harder.

“ _What? Unlicensed? Leroy, he is not ready! How do you know about this? Did he tell you?_ ”

“ _Just last night. I think he was getting scared and he ended up telling me. He made me swear I wouldn’t tell you but I’m here now and I’m very worried, Armie. They_ _don’t use_ _gloves. They fight with their bare hands”_

Leroy seemed to be on the brink of tears and Armie was pacing around the room like a caged lion. He knew a good bit about that type of fights so what Leroy was saying didn’t surprise him. The boxers in those fights bandaged their hands to protect their knuckles and gloves were not allowed. The fights weren’t illegal, mostly followed the rules more or less, but there had been cases of people dying at fights like this. Armie felt short of oxygen.

“ _Why is he doing this?_ ” he asked, more to himself that anyone. Leroy sighed on the line.

“ _Two reasons. One is the money_ ”

“ _The money?_ ” Of course. There was quite a lot of money involved for the winner. “J _esus, there are so many other ways to earn money... I understand he needs it but- is he in_ _some kind of money t_ _rouble?_ ”

“ _The money would be for you_ ” blurted out Leroy.

“ _What? For me? I don’t need money?!_ ”He was confused. Armie was by no means well off but he didn’t lack on anything.

“ _Yeah. He wants to give you the money. To invest in the gym”_

“ _What? Why?_ ” Armie’s head was spinning.

“ _Timmy wants you to use that money so you can get more kids in to train. The under 12's. He was saying he thought it was a fantastic thing you are doing with those kids and that he wished he had that when he was younger. He kept talking about the day he was there with the kids. His face lit up just talking about it_ ”

Armie closed his eyes, rubbing them with his knuckles. This was unbelievable. Timmy had never shared a word about this with him.

“ _You said there were two reasons. What's the other one?_ ”

Leroy sighed again.

“ _Yeah. This fight is like a Russian roulette for him. If he wins, he gets the money, he is able to give it to you, to do something good. If not... he thinks he deserves whatever happens to him_.”

 _Why?”_  asked Armie again. He didn’t seem to be able to say more than what and why. He was dumbfounded by all this.

“ _He is stuck in a vicious circle. He wants to be with you but he thinks he will fuck everything up if he lets himself- fall for you. So he suffers whether he is with you or not. I shouldn’t be telling you this…_ _H_ _e just doesn’t believe he can be good for anyone or that anyone will be there for him in the long term......he needs to crash somehow_ “

Armie felt cold sweat covering his body, making him shiver.

“ _But I told him, Leroy! I told him I wanted to be with him! I told him I wanted to have him close by! But he didn’t want me near him! He didn’t want anything to do with me!”_

He was yelling now, angry. Angry at Timmy and himself.

“ _Armie... words don’t mean anything to him... to us... where we come from... we have been promised things so many times... and let down so many times... we only believe in actions._ ”

And Armie’s action had been to kick him out of his apartment. He felt like screaming. Like punching something.

“ _Is it my fault? That he is there, is it my fault?_ ” He nearly cried.

“ _No, Armie. You might have been the catalyst but this has been a long time coming. You are not responsible for his actions.”_

Armie felt so sick, so confused after all this information. Leroy’s voice was the only thing getting him out of his head.

“ _Armie. You gotta get moving. You have 30 minutes to get your ass here_ ”

Leroy gave him the address and Armie moved quickly. He took an Uber and prayed he could make it on time, paying the driver double to get there as quick as possible even though he could see the traffic was heavy.

 

On the way, he thought about how things had gotten so bad. His blood boiled thinking it must have been Vinnie who introduced Timmy into that world. He remembered now Timmy’s bruised hand. And all the times he had left the gym with Vinnie. He was going to kill Vinnie. He had encouraged him. Armie kept checking his watch every two seconds, his heart galloping.

They finally arrived. It’s was a pretty deserted area, but these fights usually took place in not very populated locations.

There was a black door at the exact location Leroy had given him so he pushed it, stepping into a dark, long hall. He could already hear muffled cheering and wooing that got louder the closer he was getting to the end of the hall that led him to a warehouse type of room. He was shocked at the amount of people there. It was really warm and humid, so many bodies pressed together in a place with no windows. He couldn't see the centre of the room, so he pushed his way to the front just in time to see a bloodied Timmy with vacant eyes weakly swinging a hook towards his opponent. He looked totally exhausted already. He failed to hit the other man and Armie witnessed a violent jab landing on Timmy’s chin, putting a sudden end to the fight, as Timmy's body hit the ground.

Armie watched in horror Timmy falling to the ground, lifeless, as the audience erupted in cheers. Hours later, Armie would try to think about this moment, but all he would be able remember would be a blur and the sense of terror and worry that gripped him.

He pushed everything in front of him, not seeing, the only thing on his mind being to get to Timmy, to get him out of there, alive. He climbed up onto the low podium, where some people tried to stop him but he pushed them all away with all his might. He knelt down beside Timmy, looking at his face. The boy had his eyes closed, nose and mouth covered in blood. Armie worried about concussions and internal injuries. He had seen it happening too many times in his world. He realised then that Leroy was kneeling beside him, yelling something at him, pointing at someone behind him.

“ _This man is a Doctor, Armie! Let him check on Timmy!_ ”

Armie looked up to the man Leroy was pointing at. He would have never guess he was a Doctor in this environment, but Armie allowed him to get close to the boy. The man checked Timmy’s eyes, mouth and whole body, turning to Armie then, saying something about bringing him to the hospital if he didn’t regain consciousness soon. Armie was seeing everything in slow motion, feeling so sick he thought he was going to puke as he started to heave, when he noticed Timmy opening his eyes in the middle of the commotion. He shifted even closer and bent down, cradling the bloodied face in his hands.

“ _Timmy. Timmy? Can you hear me? It’s me, Armie. C’mon baby, talk to me_ ”

Armie was crying, a tear landing on Timmy’s cheek, although the man didn’t notice, completely focused on those big green eyes that were looking up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!  
> Leave your feedback! I love to know what you think!  
> I'm going to try my best to give you the next chapter asap.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some respite. Thank you for hanging in there.
> 
> I wrote this chapter listening to "Fade into You" by Mazzy Star.

**Timmy’s POV***

Timmy opened his eyes, blinking slowly, adjusting his sight, trying to make out the shapes above him, realising after a few moments that he was looking at a ceiling with bright lights. He felt rested, as if he had just woken up after a long sleep, in his bed. But he was obviously not in his bed. A face was hovering over him, but he had difficulty focusing his sight to recognise who this was. His hearing was also compromised and all the sounds were muffled. He couldn’t remember what had happened but whoever was at his side, was fussing a lot over him and he liked that. No one usually fussed over him. He smiled to the stranger as he felt a hand on his hair, caressing him. His eyes started to focus then, slowly recognising who this stranger was. He frowned, confused. Armie? What was Armie doing there? 

Armie was asking him something but he struggled to make out the words. He tried to focus, as Armie leaned closer to his face

“ _Timmy can you hear me? do you know who I am? can you move?_ ”

It was a lot of information to process so he just put all his effort into trying to say something, anything at all, to let Armie know that he could speak and that he could hear him.

“ _Armie_ ”

He was delighted with himself because he made Armie smile in relief. Armie had a lovely smile, he thought. He wanted to make the man smile like that more often. He was cute. Was he his boyfriend? He couldn’t remember. He hoped he was.

“ _You are cute_ ” he said, bringing his hand to Armie’s cheek. Ah, yes, there it was again, that smile. But there were also tears in his eyes. Why was he upset? And where were they?He vaguely realised that there was noise and commotion around him. He also, all of a sudden, became aware of the pain everywhere in his body.

Armie asked him if he could move so he tried to move his feet, his legs, his hands. Everything seemed to work ok, so he made an attempt to lift his head, Armie quickly supporting it with his hand. He looked around and it dawned on him then: The fight. He had lost. He had been so stupid. He had barely lasted a few seconds. He was worthless, useless. Armie was not his boyfriend. There was nothing between them. At that very moment, Timmy wished he hadn’t woken up.

 

***Armie’s POV***

The doctor told Armie that the blow hadn’t landed on Timmy’s head and because he appeared to be alert, he thought he would be Ok. Armie was still worried and wondered if he should bring him to the hospital. Leroy appeared then with a glass of water for Timmy and the boy sipped at it, sitting up with Armie’s help. The place was finally emptying and the noise level diminished.

“ _Leroy, give me a hand. Let’s bring him out, get him into an Uber. I am taking him to my place”_

Leroy nodded and between the two of them helped Timmy up so they could all get out of there. Timmy was dressed in shorts and flimsy tank top and was shivering once they were out in the cold, so Armie took his heavy hoodie off and wrapped it around the boy. The Uber arrived and they managed to get Timmy inside with a lot of care.

Armie hugged Leroy tightly before leaving.

“ _Thank you for calling me. You are a good friend. I’ll let you know how he get_ _s_ _on_ ”

He then got in the back of the car, sliding close to the boy. The ride was silent. Armie was afraid Timmy would fall sleep but the boy was slumped on the seat, looking out of the window, pressing a ball of tissue against his nose as a nosebleed had started again. His eyes were sad. Armie was checking his head, running his fingers lightly through his hair, checking for bumps or bruises, which was hard to do in the dimly lit car.

“ _Tim, I think we should go to the hospital”_

“ _No. Please. I don’t want to. I'm Ok. I’m not dizzy or anything. I’m just- cold._ ”

Armie hesitated but thought he would just keep a close eye on the boy for the next few hours.

They made their way out of the car and up to Armie’s apartment, Timmy leaning heavily on Armie’s arm.

Once inside, Armie turned to the boy, speaking softly “ _I’m going to clean your face, is that ok?_ ”

Timmy nodded and let himself be guided to the bathroom, where Armie soaked a towel, dabbing carefully at his face, trying to clean as much blood as possible without hurting him. He noticed a few cuts and an ugly bruise starting to form on his chin. Once he managed to wipe most of the blood from his face, he brought him some clothes to wear, same tshirt and sweatpants he had used the last time he was there, which felt like a lifetime ago.

“ _Do you want me to help you change?”_

Timmy shrugged so Armie proceeded to take his top and shorts which were completely splattered in blood and carefully pulled a clean t shirt and sweatpants on him. He then helped him into the bed.

“ _Are you in pain? Are you dizzy?_ ”

Timmy spoke not louder than a whisper. “ _My face_ _hurts but_ _I’m not dizzy_ ”

“ _Ok I’ll bring you some strong painkillers. One second_ ” He was back soon with a glass of water and two painkillers which Timmy swallowed obediently. He helped Timmy lay down, tucking him in. He sat beside him, wanting to reach out and run his hand through Timmy’s hair, but he kept his hands clasped.

“ _Are you ok_?

“ _I’m tired. I want to sleep_ ” Timmy’s eyes were already closed.

“ _Ok. I’ll be here. You go to sleep_.”

Armie brought in an armchair from the living room and sat there, watching over Timmy for most of the night, making sure he was still breathing, only allowing to doze off when the sun was rising outside.

 

 

He woke up with a start about an hour later, heart already galloping in panic. Timmy had never left his mind and the second he was awake, he was checking on him, nudging him gently. Timmy opened his eyes slowly. 

“ _What?_ ”

“ _Sorry. I need to make sure you are ok_.”

Armie asked him a few general questions to make sure Timmy was fully aware of where he was, what year it was, how many fingers he was holding and so on, the stuff he saw they did in movies when someone injured their head. Timmy closed his eyes once he stopped asking questions and fell asleep again.

Armie felt slightly less worried and distracted himself by doing online grocery shopping so he could cook something nutritious for Timmy without having to leave the house. He waited for the groceries, stocked them up, read up about concussions and found out that rest and sleep was recommended so he let Timmy sleep for as long as he needed.

 

 

Timmy had been sleeping for most of the day at that stage. It was evening already  and Armie was getting worried again, so he went to check up on the boy. He nudged him softly until he opened his eyes.

“ _Timmy. How are you feeling?_ ”

Timmy shrugged, not looking at him, bringing the covers even higher, covering his face. Armie sighed and patted his leg softly before getting up and heading out of the room. 

“ _Armie?”_

The voice came out small, just before Armie reached the door, instantly turning around then, walking the few steps back to the bed.

“ _Can you stay? Please?”_

“ _Of course_ ” Armie went to seat on the armchair where he had slept that night. 

“ _No. Can you-come into the bed? Can you hug me?_ ”

Timmy’s voice broke at the last word and it was not even a second later that Armie was lifting the covers and getting into the bed and shifting closer, throwing an arm carefully around the boy’s waist. Timmy had his back to him, Armie pulling him closer towards his chest, so close his lips brushed the back of his neck. After a few moments he felt Timmy’s body shaking in his arms, crying. Armie whispered comforting words to him, holding him.

“ _It’s o_ _k_ _. It’s ok._ _I’m here. You are safe. It’s going to be ok_ ” Every time he said something to console him, Timmy would shake with even more violence, sobs getting louder. It seemed as if Armie’s words were allowing him to let go of all the sadness and misery he had been carrying around with him. Timmy turned around in Armie’s arms, face soaked in tears and hid it in his chest, soaking his tshirt. Armie couldnt care less.

“ _It’s OK. I’m here. Your are safe_ ”

Timmy’s breakdown went on for 30 minutes at least, until the boy had no more tears left and exhausted, fell asleep in Armie’s arms.

Armie felt as spent as the boy in his arms was after he had got all the pain and sorrow out of him. Armie had been more than happy to be the shoulder to cry on, absorbing part of that pain which he thought he had contributed to create when he kicked the boy out of his house. He had felt pure terror when he saw Timmy getting knocked out. He would have taken the blow for him, no questions asked. He really cared for him and he was not going to pretend anymore that he didn’t. Specially after what Leroy had told him.

Armie's eyelids felt heavy and started to close, even though the front of his tshirt was completely soaked in tears and snot. He noticed then that Timmy’s face was stuck to his chest and therefore to all the mess, so he pulled away slightly, taking off his tshirt, and the moment he settled back down on the bed, Timmy was wrapping himself around him in his sleep, his face nestling against his now dry bare chest, his hands splayed over ribs, touching his skin. His koala was back and he couldn’t be happier, he had missed him terribly. 

 

Hours later he woke up to a pair of big puffy green eyes looking straight at him. Armie rubbed his eyes first, trying to get rid off the sleep.

“ _Hey. How you feeling?_ ” He asked in a soft voice.

Timmy lowered his eyes and shrugged.

“ _Ok I guess. I’m sorry_ ”

“ _Don’t be. Seriously, it’s ok_ ” Armie didn’t need to ask why was he sorry about. It had been a pretty big display of raw emotion and he understood if the boy felt a bit over exposed.

“ _Are you hungry?_ ” Timmy had been sleeping for hours on end without ingesting any food.

“ _Yeah. Also, my face still hurts_ ” he said grimacing. The bruise on his chin was getting darker, spreading. It did look very painful.

“ _Ok, I’ll give you more painkillers after the food ok?_ ”

Timmy then sat up suddenly “ _oh god, you don’t have to- I can cook something myself-_ “

Armie placed a hand softly on Timmy’s chest, stopping him. “ _Hey. It’s ok. I want to do this. I’m taking care of you now. Relax._ _T_ _he food will be ready soon”_ he paused for a moment before continuing, looking into Timmy’s eyes.  _”But we have to talk. After”_

Armie saw how worry took over Timmy, his eyes widening in fear. Armie rushed his words to calm him down. 

_“Hey. I just want to know how- why- I just want to clear the air a bit, ok? You are staying here and nothing is going to change that. Got it?"_

Thankfully, Timmy relaxed _._

 

Armie headed to the kitchen and started taking out pans and pots. He fried eggs, brewed fresh coffee and toasted some bread, buttering the slices generously.

Just before he was going to call Timmy, the boy appeared in the kitchen, wearing one of Armie’s hoodies. Timmy was swimming in it and Armie stood there gaping. There was something incredibly sweet about seeing Timmy wearing his clothes. But then he looked up to his face and could see the sadness was still in his eyes.

“ _I was going to bring this to the bed_ ” Armie said, matter-of-fact.

“ _Are you serious? Breakfast in bed?_ ” Timmy’s face brightened with an honest smile, obviously thinking that Armie had lost his mind or something.

Armie feigned taking offence “ _What?! I thought you might not want to get up_ ”

Timmy’s eyes softened then, cocking his head to one side, thinking. Armie waited for him to say something but he just stared at him, trying to figure him out, Armie thought.

They sat down to eat their breakfast, Armie satisfied to see that Timmy’s appetite was definitely back. Once finished, Timmy reclined on his chair and patted his belly, sighing, an air of sadness still surrounding him. 

 “ _Ok. I’m ready now. Let’s talk”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m boring by now but I need to thank you again for making the effort to comment. Even if it's just hate against poor Armie, it makes me happy :) 
> 
> So, have you forgiven Armie already?
> 
> Writing this fic is providing me with so much fun and distraction from a very routine-filled life, which I’m kind of struggling with at the moment. So, the fact that anyone enjoys what I’m writing is so, so appreciated. Lots of love. Mwah!
> 
> ps: excuse any mistakes!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They talk. A little bit. 
> 
> Also, some important information about Koalas, which could be useful: "Their slow movements and near constant sleeping patterns make koalas look like cute, animated teddy bears. But don't be fooled! Koalas can be violent when they're disturbed"

They moved into the living room, sitting at opposite sides of the sofa. Armie made more coffee but Timmy opted for just water, sitting crossed legged, facing the older man. Timmy was obviously nervous, fidgeting with the end of his sleeves and looking down at his lap.

“ _I’ll go first_ ” started Armie, Timmy looking up suddenly then, in surprise.

“ _I wan to apologize. For kicking you out. It was wrong, I shouldn’t have done that and- I knew you were worried about Richard and you had just stood up to him and... it was wrong. I’m very sorry_ ” he said, shaking his head. Timmy just looked at him, silent. Armie sighed and continued.

 _”I guess I was- confused? About the way you had been acting? It seemed as if you didn’t want me around and-it kind of hurt_ ” Armie didn't look at Timmy when he said that.

He could have said that he knew everything; He knew why Timmy had been acting weird, why he had taken part in the fight but he didn't want to betray Leroy or make Timmy uncomfortable. Armie wanted for Timmy to tell him all those things when he was ready. But he could try to get it out of him.

“ _But I don’t understand why you decided to do something so stupid, so dangerous, taking part in an unlicensed boxing fight… I don’t understand what made you do that_ ”

Timmy kept his eyes lowered, fixed on the glass of water he had in his hands. It took a few moments for him to speak, eyes never meeting his. “ _I don’t know_ ”

“ _You don’t know? You must have an idea what made you do that?_ ”

Timmy shrugged “ _I’m just stupid. They told me I was good, that I could win the fight and I believed them, I thought that maybe I could be good at something but once more, it turns out that no, I’m good at nothing at all_ ”

Armie’s voice softened again.” _Why are you so hard on yourself? I think you are good at many things_ ”

Timmy’s head snapped at that, looking straight into Armie’s eyes with a defiant expression. “ _Oh yeah? And what would those things be, Armie? What am I good at?_ ” Timmy’s voice was getting louder.

“ _You are good at boxing actually, you just need more practice. You were great teaching those kids, they really liked you. I can see you Timmy, I know you are kind and sweet and caring. And I’m sure you are good at other things that I don’t know yet. You just gotta start believing in yourself_ ”

Timmy just kept looking down, not saying anything back.

“ _That’s such bullshit_ ” he mumbled.

“ _Bullshit? Are you saying I’m a bullshitter?_ ” Armie was not angry, just amused.

“ _Yeah. You are. The biggest bullshitter I’ve ever seen in my whole life. Because you are saying this now, how great I am at all these things but next thing you will be kicking my ass out of here. It has already happen and it’s going to happen again, so I can’t be that great can I?_ ” Now Timmy’s rage was obvious.

Armie remained calm. “ _Timmy, I already told you it was a mistake. A big mistake and I’m sorry. Now, why would I say those things and then kick you out? I mean, if I didn’t care about you, I could just kick you out right now, make my life easier. But no. I'm here, trying to make you see that you are worth it. But you can’t see it, or you don’t want to see it. What are you afraid of?_ ”

“ _Nothing_ ” said Timmy, jaw set, eyes looking down.

“ _Nothing? C’mon Timmy_ ” He sighed. He had to remind himself to keep calm or he would fuck everything up. “ _I still don’t understand why you did what you did. Was it Vinnie? Didn’t I asked you to be careful around him? And then you go and start hanging out with him, the one person I warn you about_ ”

“ _Well- he- It’s not his fault. He talked to me about it and I got interested_ ”

“ _So you are telling me you are interested in bare fist fights. Riiiiiiight”_

Timmy looked at him, narrowing his eyes. “ _Why are you questioning everything I’m saying?_ ”

“ _Because I don't think you are telling me the truth_ ”

Timmy got up then, visibly altered “ _Oh really? And what is the truth? You know nothing about me. NOTHING!_ ” he nearly spat at him.

“ _Ok. Maybe I don’t. But I would like to. I would like to know more about you. I told you before and then you started acting weird_ ”

“ _I- I wasn’t weird. I was being myself. What did you expect? I am not like your boyfriend or anything-”_  He was defiant again.

“ _Who said I want you to be my boyfriend? I’m just saying that you completely changed, you barely spoke to me-  and I think I have been pretty nice to you, haven’t I? So I don’t know, I expected just for you to be at least-I don’t know- polite around me_ ”

“ _WELL I  DIDN'T ASK YOU TO BE NICE TO ME! I DIDN’T ASK YOU FOR ANY OF THIS!! SO MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_ ” 

Timmy stormed out of the room, went into the bedroom and slammed the door shut so hard that the walls trembled.

Armie was left sitting in the sofa, wondering how the hell that conversation had turned so bitter so quick. He wasn’t too surprised. Timmy was not telling him the real reasons behind his behaviour because he was afraid of them. Armie was starting to see how deeply the boy had been scarred during his life. How all the failed promises, even those coming from the most important people in his life, even from his mother, had let him down and now he was afraid of letting anyone get close to him because that would mean to be let down again. Armie thought that Timmy was somehow testing him, testing how much he could handle. Timmy needed to find out if Armie cared for him even when he was being unreasonable and inmature.

Armie wasn’t angry at him. He understood him better now, but he wasn’t sure if he knew how to properly help him. Armie didn’t know how he could make Timmy open up. He decided to let him cool down for a bit before checking on him. He turned on the TV and watched some documentary about Italy. Wouldn't it be nice to be in Italy right now, under the sun, eating ripe peaches? He chuckled to himself. Maybe one day.

After about 40 minutes he got up and knocked softly on the bedroom door.

“ _Timmy. Can I come in?_ ”

There was no answer and he opened the door slowly. Timmy was sitting on the bed, legs folded, arms wrapped around his knees, sullenly looking at the sky that could be seen through the window. Armie sat down beside him and Timmy looked at him.

“ _I’m sorry_ ” he whispered. “ _I'll get my stuff and leave_ ”

Armie smiled warmly. “ _You are not going anywhere. You got angry, so what? Everyone gets angry sometimes. It’s fine Tim_ "

Timmy looked at him with wide eyes and just nodded.” _I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m so confused about everything, it’s like a mess in my head, I don’t know why, I can’t think straight_ ”

Armie felt sorry for him. Timmy was dealing with a lot and it was all catching up with him. He wanted to console him, to give him a hug. “ _I can imagine. I know it hasn’t been easy for you. That’s why I want you to know that you can stay here for as long as you need. Don't be thinking you are going to have to leave. Ok?”_

Timmy looked at him, his eyes so full of emotion that Armie could not stop himself and pulled to boy towards him, wrapping him in his arms, his nose buried in Timmy’s soft lemony scented curls (how did his hair smelled so good?) but noticed how the boy stiffened in his arms so he quickly let go.

“ _Hey, are you up for a walk?_ ” Armie changed the subject quickly, as the atmosphere seemed to have gotten tense again.

 _“A walk?_ ”

“ _Yeah, Let’s get some air, is a nice day out there. It will do us good_ ”

Timmy smiled faintly “ _Yeah, ok_ ”

They got out, not before Armie making sure Timmy was properly dressed in warm clothes, much to Timmy’s annoyance. They got out and even though it was cold, it was a sunny day and the light made wonders to their mood. They walked for a good while in the comfort of the busy streets.

“ _Do you want an ice cream? This place has the best ice cream! Come!_ ” Armie tugged at Timmy’s hand and they went into the gelatteria.

“ _What flavor do you want?_ ”

Timmy replied straight away “ _Pistachio_  ”

Armie looked at him, sideways. “ _Are you sure?_ ”

“ _It’s the best flavour_ ” he replied deadpan.

Armie ordered two ice creams, turning to Timmy then “ _They come with toppings. Do you want any?_ ”

Timmy’s eyes widened, a grin appearing on his face, bright like the sun. “ _Toppings?_ ” he was so excited he did a little jump, much to Armie’s amusement. He didn't know anyone could get so excited about toppings, but he loved it. He loved seeing Timmy happy. “ _Um- yeah, can I have some chocolate chips and-um- sprinkles_ ”

They sat down on one of the little tables available at the establishment, which was practically empty bar another couple in a corner. They were both happy, lapping at their respective ice creams.

“ _I can’t believe you like pistachio flavor. Mixed with all that_ ”

Timmy kept his face straight. “ _That’s because you have never tried it. You want some?”_

Timmy offered his ice cream, tipping the cone towards Armie and just before the man could stick out his tongue to taste it, Timmy pushed the ice cream onto his nose, covering it in it.

“ _There_ ”  Timmy was grinning when Armie scraped the ice cream stucked to his nose with his finger and brought it to his mouth, tasting.

“ _It’s not bad”_ was his verdict.

Timmy snorted. ” _Not bad? Anything better than boring old chocolate flavor_ ”

Armie feigned being offended “ _What’s wrong with chocolate?_ ”

Armie was really loving seeing Timmy being himself, a glimpse of the boy he had seen before, before the Richard incident, before everything had turned sour. He wanted to see this side of him more often, but he was aware that it was going to be difficult.

“ _Listen, Timmy. Please don’t be mad but I have been thinking… what would you think about talking to a counselor? "_  He had been thinking that maybe Timmy could really benefit from talking to a professional to help him with his self-esteem. Armie felt lost about how to help him and he was afraid to say the wrong thing and make everything worse. He knew who to recommend, as other boys who have been to the gym before had also needed help.

“ _So you think I’m crazy?_ ” Timmy replied, as he ate the last bit of ice cream.

“ _No, of course not. I just think that sometimes, we all need a bit of help- of guidance when we are struggling with things..._ ”

Timmy gave him a small smile. “ _I know. I'm just messing with you. I have thought about it. I just don’t have the money to pay for one_ ”

“ _Well, I can help you with that_ ’

“ _No, no, no way Armie, forget it_ " 

“ _Look, Timmy. Listen. I want to help you, I really do. Please let me. Look, we can try a month. Do a month of counselling and then, if it doesn’t work, we will see. One month. What do you say?”_

Timmy sighed, resigned. He left a few minutes pass, before deciding. “ _Ok. One month. But you have to let me go back to the gym. I’ll work, I’ll do whatever you need me to. I can even clean the toilets_ ”

Armie nodded and smiled, feeling a lot better now that he had accepted. “ _Will you clean the toilets? Ok, you got a deal_ ”

Once back home, Armie did a bit of work on his computer while Timmy read a book, they had some light dinner and went to bed, both stubbornly remaining on their side of the bed, not touching. Armie tried to sleep but he was unable because Timmy kept tossing and turning, pulling the covers, sighing and it was driving Armie mad, until he couldn't take it anymore and just shifted closer to the boy, wrapping his arm tight around his waist, Timmy’s back pressed to his chest.

“ _Stop. You are fidgeting like mad. I’m not letting you move anymore. Just go to sleep_ ” He whispered in his ear. Armie was joking, but the moment he said it, he felt Timmy relax, his body leaning against his. After a few minutes, Timmy brought his hand to meet Armie's one, resting on top of his belly, warm against his skin, interlacing their fingers. They both felt asleep within seconds after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuu all. You can not imagine the happiness when I get a comment notification. I read them all with a massive grin on my face.  
> I was up until 2am writing this chapter, because I don't want to make you wait too long! What do you think about the boys? Are they been obtuse?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy goes to counselling.

***Timmys pov***

Timmy had nightmares about the fight. In them he would relive the terror he had felt, the dread that took over him when barely a couple of days prior to the fight he had realised what a massive mistake he had made getting involved in something like that, but still unable to get out of it, something dark within him stopping him from doing so, wanting him to crash and burn.

He had felt exhausted those days, weak, the lowest he had felt in a long time but the more he had thought about it, the more he realised he had absolutely nothing to loose. Who would miss him if something was to ever happen to him? Armie wouldn’t, that much he knew. He hated how his stomach twisted in pain when he thought of Armie. How had he left himself fall for him like this?

Timmy vividly remembered the moment when he had gotten up into the podiumwith his already sore knuckles badly bandaged, the audience cheering, waiting for him to fight, wanting to witness how him and his opponent killed themselves. He didn’t want to be there, this had nothing to do with who he was.

Thankfully, once he had gotten the first few blows, he had relaxed. Fear had evaporated. This was it. Physical pain to numb the other pain inside him, which was a lot worse than the physical one, a lot more intense.

Everything had gone black and then he had woken up with Armie at his side. He didn’t remember much about those moments but he remembered crying his eyes out and Armie holding him through it. It had been embarrassing but he hadn’t been able to stop until he had run completely dry.

And now, after all that, he was feeling as if he was drowning, somehow unable to understand his feelings, unable to identify what was he afraid of. Because Armie had been right; He was afraid. So when Armie brought up the idea of counselling, he didn’t argue back. He wanted to stay with Armie (he knew that much for sure) and he knew he had to improve his behaviour, clear his head and sort out his confused feelings or it wouldn’t work out. Armie had said to him again that he cared about him but he still had such trouble believing it.

It had been arranged for him to have two sessions per week, so during the day Timmy would go to the gym with Armie, help with small jobs, train, then go to his sessions.

His first counselling session took place a couple of days after they had talked about it. The session had been tough because he had found himself re-visiting his past, talking about things he wanted to forget. He had talked about the painful memories of seeing his mother drunk, about those times when he was still in school and would get home to no food whatsoever, her mother drunk and him having to go out late at night, just a scared child, to the shop that opened 24 hrs for a bit of milk and bread; Or the times she had been violent towards him because he wouldn’t let her drink more; Or coming home to find a stranger with his mother, the man forcing him to leave the house and ordering him not to come back until they had “finished business”, Timmy not understanding what that meant.

He also told the counsellor how once he had been old enough, he had left his mother’s house, only to have to cope with the loneliness of living on his own in the city, feeling as if he couldn’t fit anywhere, not with any of the boys he met in similar situation to his. Add to that the constant bullying and fear, at home and in the streets and it was like leaving one hell to go into another. Thankfully he had met Leroy. He was the only good thing he had come across in many years.

After the first few sessions, Timmy had gone home with red rimmed eyes, but Armie had never asked him about it. He had just been there, a constant presence, making him feel less lonely, leaving him dinner ready, as Timmy would get home late those days. Armie would seat with him while he ate, talking about whatever had happened that day at the gym, trying to distract him from what was going on in his head. Some days he would feel like chatting but others he would just about manage to reply with monosyllables while Armie did all the talking.

The first couple of weeks were hard for both of them. The counselling brought up painful memories and Timmy was in a foul mood a lot of the time, looking for a fight, lashing out on Armie for no reason. He would always end up storming out, shutting himself off in the bedroom, sometimes crying in frustration, sometimes not, but Armie never lost his temper. Not even the time when Timmy actually said something to purposely hurt him.

It had been one evening at the end of the first week. Armie had been really tired, having to bring work home as he was doing his taxes, which needed a lot of concentration. Armie hated paperwork, specially doing taxes so he wasn’t in the best mood to begin with and Timmy had been whining about silly things for a while which had been grating on Armie’s nerves as he couldn't really concentrate. So he had asked him to keep quiet, to stop complaining and let him work, to what Timmy had simply replied “ _Asshole_ ”. Armie had snapped at him then, asking him to stop acting like a brat, telling him that he was an adult and had responsibilities, things he had to do and that he was tired and Timmy was not helping one bit.

“ _No wonder you are alone and have no family_ ” had spat Timmy.

Armie had remained silent, but the look on his face had hurt Timmy more than any yelling would have. Timmy had retreated back to the room then, feeling awful and angry at himself. He had waited a few hours, alone in the room until Armie had gotten into the bed, when he had whispered to the man “ _I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it_ ” and Armie hadn’t said anything in reply, obviously still hurt, but had still allowed him to wrap his arm around the man, to get close to him as he looked for the warmth that the older man’s body always provided him with, because at this stage, he was unable to fall asleep any other way.

But there had been good moments as well. Like the time Armie’s shoulders had been in pain after a long day fixing machines at the gym and Timmy had offered to give him a massage with arnica oil that he had purposely bought on the way home to help alleviate Armie’s pain. And Armie had been surprised when Timmy’s fingers expertly kneaded his sore muscles, providing delicious relief.

“ _Your hands are a godsend_ ” he had said in between moans and Timmy had chuckled, delighted, that simple comment making his heart soar. Or when Timmy had cooked for him, following a recipe to the letter and it had turned out to be a delicious home-cooked dinner.

 

 

Timmy always brought up Armie in the sessions but the counselor had never made a comment until the fifth week, one day when Timmy had talked about Armie incessantly.

“ _Is Armie your friend?” He seems like a really good_ _person to have around? Why do_ _y_ _ou keep talking as if_ _it’s_ _only temporary… your friendship with hi_ _m?_ _”_

Timmy had explained to the counselor how he thought their friendship wouldn't last, how he kept waiting for the day when Armie would tell him to get out of the house, because he had done it before. He then went into explaining why he thought that had happened, the reasoning behind Armie’s actions from his point of view, so he had found himself telling the story about how they had met, how they had become closer, how Armie had taken care of him when he was sick and how he had protected him from Richard. He also told the counselor how they had crossed the fine line from friendship to something else. The counselor had listened attentively but had let Timmy do the talk.

“ _So I guess we started on the path of being more than friends… but I stopped it_ ” said Timmy.

_"You stopped it how?"_

_"I just stopped like-talking to him and- I just tried to act indifferent"_

“ _Why do you think you did that_ ”

“ _Because- I thought that way I wouldn't... like, fall for him. Because he doesn’t really know me and when he does, he will not like me_ _any more_ _and I will have to get used to be without him and I_ _don't_ _think I will be able to_ ” he looked down at his lap then, staring at his own fingers.

_"But you still want to be with him, you want to live with him?"_

_"Yeah- yeah , I do"_ It didn't make any sense really. Because he was fighting something that was already happening. He had already gotten used to Armie. He would already find very hard if he couldn't be with him. " _I know I'm not making much sense"_ Timmy felt deflated.

" _You like him, you want to be with him, but you are not allowing yourself to open up because you are afraid he might not like you and you don;t want to get used to him. But while you are waiting for this to happen, time is going by and he is still there, taking care of you, making sure that you are OK because he does indeed like you and you are only happy to take all that from him. Well Timmy, you can't keep that up. You have to choose and tell him what you want. He won't give and give forever. It wouldn't be fair on him_ "

Timmy kept staring at his hands, feeling stupid. The counselor broke the silence.

“ _Do you blame_ _yourself_ _for what happen_ _ed_ _to your mother? For the bad luck you had in your past?_ ”

This was a painful question and Timmy’s eyes welled up straight away. Yes, of course he blamed himself, although he didn’t know why, he knew he was not responsible for what had happened but in a way he thought it must have been his fault in some way. But what that had to do with Armie?

“ _You do, don’t you?_ _But you know that you are not to blame for other people’s actions? Even your mother’s? And you are letting that fear_ _getting_ _in the way of maybe finally having a_ _real_ _relationship with someone who, so far, has only shown you love?”_

Love. At that word Timmy’s eyes widened. Love?

“ _It’s not love_ ”

“ _Is it_ _not?_ ”

“ _It can’t be,_ _h_ _e_ _doesn't_ _love me_ ” He said shaking his head vehemently.

“ _So... everything he has done for you? Is that not love? It_ _doesn't_ _have to_ _be_ _romantic love. But this person sure loves you some way or other”_ she said with a small smile.

“ _No. H_ _e kicked me out_ _of his house_ ”

“ _Yes but he offered it to you first, without hardly knowing you. And then you are saying you didn’t behave as if you wanted to be there,_ _so_ _h_ _e might have done that because he was afraid too._ _Afraid of your rejection_ ” She paused to let her words sink in. She then continued. “ _Timmy,_ _no body is perfect. I’m sure he has his issues to resolve too,_ _but you haven’t explained yourself to him. He can’t read your mind and he has no idea why you act they way you do. You are already deciding for him what he is going to do. I think you should give him a chance. Give yourself a chance_ _”_

Timmy remained silent, his mind going overdrive.

“ _What’s love_ _to_ _you, Timmy?_ ”

Timmy replied instantly. “ _Love_ _is when you are_ _there_ _for someone,_ _no matter what the other person does, or what_ _h_ _appens, you are there for the person you love_ ”

She smiled at him warmly and Timmy flushed, maybe realizing for the first time, that that was exactly what Armie had been doing all this time. He had been there. Yes, he had kick him out, but like his counselor had said, no one was perfect. Armie never claimed to be perfect and he had apologised to him and welcomed him again in his home. Armie had been there when no one else had without asking for anything in exchange. He simply had been there, a companion and a warm body to snuggle up to at night. But he was much more than that. Timmy just had to take his blindfold off to be able to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already writing Armie's POV for next chapter. Will the boys meet in the middle? I hope so.  
> ps: I'm not a psychologist so I don't know if a counselor would have been able to give that advice to Timmy in real life, but SOMEONE HAD TO DO IT IN THIS FIC!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small but important steps are taken by the boys.

***Armie’s POV***

Armie didn’t regret taking Timmy into his home again, but he did feel as if he was getting into something too big for him to handle. He really didn’t know what he was doing or if he was helping Timmy or not. Timmy had been right when he had said he was just a lonely man with no family. It had been a long time since he had lived with someone, since he had a relationship, and what he had with Timmy, he didn't really know what that was. But one thing he had clear; he wasn’t going to let Timmy make the same mistake again and get into bare-fist fighting or something equally as dangerous. So Armie tried to stop over analyzing everything and just give Timmy some time to sort his head out. He knew it was not an easy task and he was ready to be patient. Because he liked this kid. He had seen the unguarded version of him; the kind, considerate and sweet version and he wanted to see it again. He had only seeing it briefly but he missed it. He missed Timmy being tender with him, taking care of him like he had done when he had the panic attack. Many times he found himself thinking about the second time they had kissed, when something more could have happened if Timmy hadn’t stopped him. The memory of Timmy recoiling away from him was painful so Armie tried not to think about it, doing his best to push that thought to the back of his mind.

 

Even though it was initially anything but easy, with Timmy going through what appeared to be rough sessions of counselling, Armie loved having him in the house. He loved sharing his day with him, knowing that he would be going home with him at the end of the day. He loved going to sleep with him, being able to wrap his arm around his lithe body or letting Timmy wrap his around his torso. He had the advantage of knowing that Timmy did indeed feel something for him and the more Armie lived with him and got to know his ways and little quirks, the more Armie’s feelings deepened. He loved the way Timmy ate, as if he was literally starving every single time, but if Armie didn't remind him to eat, the boy could go for hours on end without any food. He loved how he sat crossed legged on the couch, the way his face relaxed when immersed in some silly TV program, munching absentmindedly at the sleeve of his hoodie. He loved his smell, specially in the mornings, when Timmy was being his koala self, completely wrapped around him, smelling like something delicious. It was during those moments when Armie found it hardest, having to keep his physical reaction hidden from him and disentangle himself gently from the skinny limbs twisted around him so he could get away and have a cold shower.

 

But this didn’t stop Armie doubting everything he was doing. One of those days, while at the gym, after Timmy had gone to his session, he had a chat with Leroy, who was at the gym. Leroy still trained from time to time, and since the fight, Armie had been talking to him often, updating him on Timmy’s well-being, even though Timmy spoke to Leroy often as well.

“ _So how is T getting on, Armand?_ ”

Armie sighed before replying.

“ _I don't know to be honest. I have no idea if the counselling is helping or not. I don't want to intrude, so I don't ask him and he doesn’t tell me much either. He gets very frustrated sometimes, and I let him go cool down instead of engaging in a fight, but-I don't_ _know Leroy. I don’t know if it’s working_ ”

Leroy smiled, nodding his head “ _I can imagine how you feel, Armand. But you are doing exactly what Timmy needs most. You are giving him a safe place to stay and you are looking after him while he tries to sort his shit out. It’s all he needs, all he had been missing before. You have no idea how much having somewhere safe and warm to go to at the end of your day can help when your mental health is not the best_ ”

Armie could only imagine. He was glad Leroy was saying this to him. It made him feel a lot more sure of what he was doing.

Weeks later, the day Timmy had that talk with his counselor, Armie went home, made some dinner and waited for Timmy to get back. He had been thinking about something and wanted to talk to Timmy about it.

When Timmy arrived, Armie quickly noticed he was acting slightly different than usual. Coy, he would say. Armie tried not to give it importance, since he never knew what had went on in counselling and this would massively influence his mood. He sat with Tim while having dinner, making small talk. For some reason there was a change in the air between them, but Armie couldn’t put his finger on what that change was. Timmy was acting as if he was shy all of a sudden, his cheeks rosier than usual, his movements slower, looking at him as if he was thinking about something else the whole time. Armie blamed it all to being tired after the session.

“ _I’ve been thinking_ ” he started, making Timmy look up to him from his plate with inquisitive eyes. He could already see a frown of worry on Timmy’s face. Armie wondered if there would be a time when Timmy didn’t think he was going to get rid of him. It pained him to think that after all these weeks he was still expecting for that to happen. He put that thought aside.

“ _I’ve decided to take on a loan to invest in the gym and refurbish the are_ _a_ _at the back, get new gear for the under 12’s_ ”

Timmy’s hand froze, the fork on the way to his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise. “ _What? Seriously?“_ a smile already creeping into his mouth.

“Y _eah. I just know I want to do more, I want to be able to help these kids from early on... when they come in their teens, some of them are too damaged already_ _,_ _too distracted and they fail to get into the sport_ ”

Timmy looked down, Armie realising then that the boy thought he was referring to him. He sighed but said nothing because he really didn’t know if Timmy was one of those cases yet.

“ _I was also thinking about you_ _”_ he added. 

“ _O_ _h?”_ Timmy looked up again, tucking a rebellious curl behind his ear. Was he blushing? Armie thought his cheeks looked suddenly a warmer shade of pink.

“ _Yeah. I’m thinking about you teaching those kids. Training them. I_ _don't_ _have the time to do it nor the patience… You are really good with them, so I thought-”_ He looked at him, tentatively, nervous. He really wanted Timmy to accept this offer. At Timmy's silence he rushed “ _Of course I’ll pay you for your time. Like a proper job_ ”

Timmy’s mouth widened “ _Are you offering_ _me_ _a job_ _?_ ”

Armie gave him a small smile “ _Yeah. I guess I am”_

Timmy looked down at his plate, slowly moving the food with his fork. Armie observed him, not sure what the boy made out of all of this. Maybe he had made a mistake. Again. He just couldn’t help himself, could he? But then Timmy spoke, rushed.

“ _Are you sure? I mean… with my head all over the place and all… Would you trust me with those kids?”_ He looked up again, he was definitely blushing now, his eyes wide and honest.

Armie huffed. “ _First of all, your head is not all over the place. Everyone gets overwhelmed sometimes. Second of all. Yes, I trust you. You could really help them. You know what they are going through. I don't know anyone better_ _for this job than you”_

Timmy abandoned his food completely and just stared at Armie, his eyes shining. There was a moment when they both kept staring at each other and the tension was so heavy that Armie had to look away. He cleared his throat.

“ _Anyway, think about it. There is no pressure.”_ He got up from the chair and hesitated before speaking again. “ _I’m going to this warehouse first thing in the morning to look at new gear, but we can talk after_ ”

Timmy’s small voice landed on him like a butterfly “C _an I go with you?_ ” Armie frowned first, still confused at his change of demeanour, not being able to pinpoint why it was happening and why it made the hair on his arms stand out. He noticed how Timmy tucked his hair behind his ear again, how he licked his food stained lips while looking at him. Armie shaked his head. He needed some distraction.

“ _Yeah, of course you can. I have to be there at 10_ ” he stretched and yawned noisily, his t-shirt pulling up, uncovering his abdomen when he noticed how Timmy’s eyes fixated on it. He straightened back quickly then.

“ _Uh- I- I’m going out for a few drinks tonight. I hope you don’t mind?”_ Armie said, eyeing him carefully. For some reason he felt bad about going out and leaving Timmy on his own.

Armie had not been out on his own since he had taken Timmy back after the fight, constantly worried about him, wanting to be there for him and with him because that’s all he wanted, really. But lately he had been thinking that he needed to distract himself, go out with his friends, maybe flirt a little, try to go back to who he was before this whole thing started because it was getting very confusing. He thought that a few hours apart would benefit both of them. Plus his friends were already wondering if he was ok, since he hadn't been out in so long. He had considered bringing Timmy with him but he knew the kid wasn’t  ready to cope with the pressure of meeting his friends and answering their questions.

Timmy was still looking at him, same look of awe in his eyes, until finally, seemed to come back to earth, shaking his head.

 _“Oh, you going out?  Sure, of course. You don’t have to ask me for permission”_ he smiled at him, but Armie saw how the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

Armie went to get changed while Timmy sat on the couch watching TV. When he came out of the room, he noticed how Timmy gave him a full once over with an unreadable expression. Armie felt suddenly too hot.

“ _Are you sure you will be Ok on your own?_ ”

“ _Yes Dad_ ” Timmy said rolling his eyes dramatically at him.

Armie tried desperately to pretend he hadn’t heard that. He cleared his throat.

“ _Um- ok, well, you can call me if you need me, ok?_ ”

“ _Who are you going out with?_ ” Timmy asked then nonchalantly, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

“ _Uh, my friends; Steve, Michael,_ _Ciara...”_ He was standing there, feeling awkward still, in the living room, looking at Timmy, as the boy mindlessly flicked through channels.

“ _Great, have fun”_ he replied, uninterested.

“ _I’ll probably be back late. So- good night Timmy”_

“ _Night”_

 

Armie hesitated again, feeling as if he was doing something wrong by leaving Timmy alone, but he needed this. He was getting lost in all of this, getting lost just being around Timmy for so long. He forced himself to turn and leave the house.

He met up with friends in the pub, had a few drinks and a good laugh. They all asked him how he had been and he kept his answers vague. Ciara flirted with him and him with her but he didn't have it in him to take the next step. They all went dancing. Armie was just in the mood. But Timmy never left his mind. He kept checking his phone in case he would call, or text, but he didn't and after a while, he forced himself to forget about the phone and just enjoy himself, which was not hard after one too many tequilas.

 

It was 4am when he got home, only slightly drunk, since he had wisely switched to water at some stage, knowing that otherwise he would have to pay a very high price for it the following morning. He tried his best to make no noise, but his ears were buzzing from the music, so he couldn't judge if he was being super silent or waking up the whole building. He finally got into the apartment. Everything was is shadows and he went straight to the kitchen to eat something. He was starving, since he had not eaten anything in hours. He rooted inside the fridge, taking any leftovers he could find, cheese, milk and bread. He was so hungry he didn't even bother heating the leftovers, he just dug in with a fork while leaning against the kitchen counter. It was the meatballs and pasta Timmy had been eating earlier. He was so engrossed in his food and his dizzy estate that he jumped in surprise when he looked up and saw Timmy standing in the doorway of the kitchen, hair tussled, rubbing at his eyes like a little child who had woken up in the middle of the night. He had one of Armie’s tshirts on and its length reached his thighs.

“ _Shit. Sorry. Did I wake you? Did I make noise? Sorry, I’m half deaf_ ” he grinned sheepishly.

Timmy entered the kitchen, dragging his feet with a small sleepy smile on his face, to stand in front of Armie.

“ _Are you drunk, Armand?_ ” he asked with a sweet voice that felt like syrup being poured all over him. He stopped eating then and got some more water. He was suddenly terribly thirsty.

“ _M_ _aybe, a little bit. Am I not allowed?_ ” he said jokingly.

Timmy didn't reply, just shook his head looking down, smiling.

“ _Did you have a good time?_ ” He looked at him, his hands clasped at his back. 

“ _Yeah, yeah I did, it was fun. Did I wake you though?_ ”

Timmy then looked around, pursing his lips, swaying his body a little from side to side and sighed. “ _No. I couldn't sleep_ ”

“ _Why? You ok?_ ” Armie frowned, worrying, sobering up straight away. He knew it, he shouldn't have left him.

“ _yeah, yeah, I’m ok, I’m fine. It's just that- I dunno- the house was too silent or something_ ” he kept swinging his body and Armie remembered when he had seen him doing the same thing once. Was he flirting with him? He had been flirting then.

“ _Ahhh... I see… I think what you mean is that you missed me, isn’t it?”_ He said with a big grin on his face, crossing his arms and ankles, leaning even more against the counter.

Timmy looked at him, eyes panicked “ _What? No, no, I didn’t mean that- I just-_ ”

Armie got closer to him then, putting his hands on Timmy’s shoulders. “ _Timmy, it's ok to say that you missed me. The world is not going to end. I missed you too_ ” he said staring straight into Timmy’s eyes.

“ _You did?_ ” he asked, shy.

“ _Yeah. We went dancing and I know how much you like dancing. I wished you had been there_ ” he said with a smirk.

Timmy blushed, looking down again.

Armie moved past him “ _C’mon, I'll get ready for bed and I’ll let you snuggle. I know how much you like that too, you silly_ ”

He went to the bathroom to freshen up and brush his teeth. He thought that he probably stank of alcohol. When he went back into the bedroom, Timmy was already in the bed under the covers, looking at him.

He got in and shifted closer to him, his arm circling around Timmy’s waist, pulling his body towards his, Timmy’s face snuggling against his neck.

“ _Sorry, I probably reek of alcohol_ ” Armie said with a chuckle.

" _I don’t mind_ ” muffled Timmy not moving from his neck.

After a few seconds, he heard Timmy's muffled voice again “ _I-I really miss you when you are not around. I couldn’t sleep without you here. I’m pathetic_ ”

Armie pulled away and took Timmy’s face in his hands. “ _Tim. Stop it. There is nothing wrong with getting close to someone, nothing wrong with being affectionate with friends or expressing your feelings. I know I’m not the best example to follow… but you are not pathetic because you missed me. I'm glad you did, because I missed you too. I’m not going to run the other way because you get a little bit attached. I like it. I like this_ ”

Timmy’s eyes started to water then, his lip quivering. Timmy was obviously still battling with his emotions but Armie felt that he needed to hear this. “ _I am not going to go away, Timmy. I’m not going to leave you. Unless you want me to. I’m here for you. But you have to talk to me. I don’t know what you are thinking most of the time. I don’t know if you hate me or you like me or what… it’s very frustrating_ ”

Timmy let out a strangled sob that he had been trying to suppress unsuccessfully.

” _I_ _t’s ok to cry too. Just let it all out. Its ok,_ _seriously._ _Just try not to cover me in your snots”_  

That made Timmy erupt in laughter, pushing him away jokingly, only for Armie to grab his wrists to still him.

“ _I’m going to call you snotty from now on_ ”

Timmy shrieked, trying to get away from Armie’s grip, thrashing under him when Armie started tickling him, reducing Timmy to a fit of giggles, begging him to stop.

” _I'm not snotty!_ ” he protested, breathless in between giggles. Armie was on top of him, his legs bracketing Timmy's hips, one hand pinning both his wrists over the top of his head, the other, slipping under Timmy’s t-shirt to tickle him. “ _Yes you are. You always cover me in your snots_ ”

He was laughing too but was also very aware of the way Tmmy’s skin felt under his fingers. The moment he started to be more aware of it, the moment he moved away from him and collapsed on his side, smiling. Once Timmy caught up his breath, he looked over at him, a smile still on his lips. Armie looked at him too and lifted his arm, beckoning him to snuggle up to him, which Timmy happily did, suddenly reaching over to kiss his cheek, leaving a wet mark. Armie’s heart raced at the simple gesture and before he knew it, he lifted himself and did the same to him. Timmy’s eyes were bright, a big smile plastered on his face.

“ _See. It’s cool. Nothing to be ashamed of_ ” he said, trying to act as if the simple, innocent act of being able to kiss Timmy’s cheek, to have his lips on his skin, didn't have any effect on him. He yawned then, wanting to lighten the tension but also feeling tiredness hitting him like a train.

“ _C’mon babe, let’s go to sleep, We have to be up in like 4 hours_ ” he settled back on the bed,  closing his eyes, his mind fuzzy with tiredness.

But Timmy spoke again, lifting to look at him “ _Did you just called me babe?_ ”

Armie kept his eyes closed. Fuck. He did. How was he going to get out of that one? and where had that come from? He didn't even use that term with Anita. He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment. But before he could find a lame excuse, Timmy spoke “ _I prefer babe to snotty, so, it's cool_ ” he was back then, nose rubbing against his neck. Armie didn't dare to open his eyes but heard the smile on Timmy’s voice. He finally let himself fall sleep, Timmy wrapped around him, warm. Armie could have sworn he felt soft kisses on his neck right before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought this story would have 18 chapters, this is crazyyyyy. Thank you for all your comments, kudos, etc! Love you xxx


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend a nice day together and Timmy gets to dance again.

The alarm rang intermittently, making Armie groan, turning around to slam on the alarm clock, shutting down the annoying noise with his one free arm. The other arm was dead under Timmy’s weight, blood not flowing properly. He shifted and retrieved his arm from under the boy’s body, massaging it. Timmy’s face was just inches away from him, peaceful, his mouth half open, breathing deeply. Their bodies were close but for once Timmy was not hanging off him like he usually did and for some reason, Armie took this as a good sign. Maybe Timmy was starting to accept that he was not going anywhere, he was not going to abandon him and therefore, he was letting himself relax. Staring at his face with a soft smile on his lips, Armie studied his freckles, the chickenpox mark he had under his eye, his plump lips. Before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing his nose, softly, as memories of what he had said to him the night before ran through his mind. He could sense Timmy’s trust in him improving and it made him happy. It gave him hope.

Timmy’s eyes opened up then, slowly focusing his sight on Armie’s smiling eyes, him smiling in return and yawning, stretching out his limbs.

“ _Hey_ ” Timmy muttered, timidly.

“ _Hey_ ” Armie replied, his face barely inches from Timmy’s.

“ _How are you feeling? Do you have a hangover?_ ” Timmy asked, turning on his side again, eyes on him, making Armie’s smile widen. Timmy was showing concern for him again and it made his heart jolt with happiness.

“ _I’m not too bad. Nothing that a shower and a strong coffee couldn’t_ _fix”_  he replied, making Timmy smile.

“ _Ok_ _then_ _. Go_ _get the_ _shower, I’ll make breakfast_ ”

Timmy started getting up when Armie stopped him, running his hand along the skinny arm, sliding to reach the boy’s hand and holding it for a brief moment. Timmy looked back at him, amused. “ _What?_ ” He asked with a sweet smile. Armie shrugged with another smile “ _T_ _hanks_ ” he replied, Timmy shaking his head, grinning. “ _After all you have done for me, breakfast is the least I can do for you”_ he got up quickly after that, leaving the room, not giving Armie the chance to say anything back.

 

Armie felt like singing in the shower. The dynamic between them was changing and it felt brand new. It felt as if they had crossed some important line, as if they had made it over a big obstacle. Armie wasn’t sure if it was all in his head but he couldn’t help but feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Once dried and dressed, he went over to the kitchen, the delicious smell of coffee and toast filling his lungs. “ _Mmmmm_ _coffee.._.” Timmy handed him a large cup of steaming coffee and placed a plate full of toast on the table. There was also butter and jam and they both sat at the table to enjoy their breakfast.

“ _So what gear are you looking_ _to buy_?” Asked Timmy, munching on his toast.

“ _Just new gloves and pads in smaller sizes, maybe a smaller punch bag, I don’t know, we can have a look around and see what we like..._ ”

Timmy’s eyes brightened. “ _It would be great to have smaller gloves for the younger ones. I was thinking we could get some tshirts and shorts printed with your logo; the adults can buy them and we could hand them out to the kids._ _Kids love that stuff._ _Maybe.”_ He blushed intensely then  _“_ _S_ _orry, I’m getting carried away_ ”

“ _No, no, I love the idea. We could definitely look into that_ ” he said smiling, Timmy then reaching out with his thumb to clean a bit of jam stuck on the corner of Armie’s mouth, bringing it back to his own mouth then, sucking it with intent. Armie felt himself freeze at the simple act, even though Timmy didn’t seem to even notice, not even blinking twice as he kept munching at his toast, once his thumb was clean.

 

The day was sunny and not too cold so it felt good to be out and about. Timmy was fully dressed in black. Black skinny trousers and black oversize hoodie, his curls falling over his eyes. The arrived at the warehouse with all types of sports equipment, quickly locating the boxing section. The strolled around the wide isles, looking at different products, Timmy dragging behind, checking out the punch bags, Armie walking ahead, stopping over the gloves section.

“ _Hey Timmy! Look at this”_  he called, a big smile on his face. He was standing in front of a row of pink gloves. “ _Pink gloves! What do you think?_ ” Armie was looking at the gloves, when he felt Timmy getting closer, his hand timidly curling around his, his cheek leaning on Armie’s arm.

“ _A_ _w_ _they are cute... girls would love them... are we going to teach girls? Some boys might like them too? Look! They also have camouflage ones!_ ”

Armie looked to his side, seeing the mop of curls squashed against his arm, the warmth of Timmy’s hand on his sending shivers through him. It was so affectionate, it disarmed Armie completely. Without thinking twice, he made sure he was holding Timmy’s hand firmly in his bigger one, his thumb caressing his knuckles as they kept commenting on the different products.

“ _I haven’t_ _had girls over_ _yet, but I would be happy to. Maybe there is one in the next group. Your group_ ” Timmy looked up at him then, nodding and smiling.

Armie ordered pink and camouflage gloves and pads, a small punch bag and some small skipping ropes. It would all be delivered to the gym within a few days. Once they stepped outside, Armie turned to Timmy.

“ _Hey. Do you want to grab something to eat?_ ” Armie didn’t want to go back home and he had closed the gym for the day. He wanted to make the most of Timmy’s good mood.

” _Yeah. I would love that. But- can we_ _like_ _\- can we get something greasy?_ ” he asked. The question made Armie laugh heartily. He knew that his food habits were pretty healthy and he hardly had anything unhealthy at home. He grinned at Timmy’s excited face. “ _Sur_ _e_ _,_ _why not. I know the perfect place”_

They walked for a bit, until they got to the food place. It was a busy all day diner but they were able to find a booth for themselves. They ordered cheese and bacon burgers, fries and malt shakes. When the food arrived, Timmy started wolfing down his food, closing his eyes and moaning theatrically, making Armie laugh.

“ _Oh, I get_ _it_ _, is my food that bad?”_ he asked jokingly, Timmy just nodding emphatically, eyes closed, grin on his face. Timmy looked so happy, so like himself. It was finally the Timmy he had seen all those weeks ago, the Timmy he had fallen for… Because Armie wasn’t going to fool himself any longer. He had fallen for this boy and that's why he had been doing all he could to help him out. Armie noticed how a bit of ketchup ended up smeared on Timmy’s bottom lip and mirroring what he had done to him earlier that morning, he reached out with his thumb and cleaned Timmy's lip, bringing his thumb into his mouth then. He pretended he was being nonchalant but he could feel Timmy’s eyes on him, making his heart race. He busied himself with his food again, avoiding his eyes. Timmy’s voice made him look up.

“ _Y_ _ou know, I have talked about you in_ _counselling_ _”_ he said, picking up fries with his fingers, stuffing them into his already full mouth. Armie was surprised but kept a calm expression.

” _You have?”_

“ _Yeah. The counselor said you seem like a good friend”_

“ _Do you think I am a good friend?”_ he asked cautiously, carefully assessing Timmy in between mouthfuls. Timmy was not looking at him, busy munching and looking at his fries. He nodded _“Yeah. Yeah I do. She has made me realize a few things. Like, it’_ _s_ _not my fault that my mother was drunk most of_ _the time_ _since I was like, eleven”_

Armie listened carefully to everything Timmy told him then. Once the boy started to talk, he didn't stop and Armie heard stories he wished he hadn't because it broke his heart. To imagine little eleven year old Timmy having to fend for himself while his mother lay drunk in the house, day after day, it was painful but he didn't want to take pity on him and kept listening. Timmy also told him about the bullying, about the fights, about the fear of living with Richard during all those months. He told him a lot of things, helping Armie finally understand why the boy struggled with his feelings so much. He had been hurt so many times.

They had long finished their food when Timmy finished talking, reclined on his seat, shaking his head as he looked out the window, pensive. _“Sorry, I think I have_ _ruined_ _t_ _he_ _mood”_

Armie reached over table to cover Timmy’s hand with his.  _“_ _No, no you haven’t_ _. Thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you have chosen to share all this with me.”_ Timmy’s eyes widened, obviously not expecting that replyand nodded with a small smile.

“ _I also wanted to apologize. For how I behaved- I’m so sorry- I was very confused about a lot of things and I thought I was- I felt like a burden, even though I know you told me I wasn’t, I just felt like one and I hated it”_ he added with rushed words.

All Armie wanted then was to sit closer to Timmy and hug him tight. He just looked at him and asked softly  _“So. Do you now accept the fact that you are not a burden at all? That I actually_ _really_ _want you to stay with me, that I- like being with you? A lot?”_

Timmy smiled shyly, nodding _“I do”_ he whispered. Timmy then intertwined his fingers with Armie’s, as their thumbs caressed each other, neither of them brave enough to look into their eyes.

“ _Can we go somewhere else?”_ asked Timmy with hopeful eyes.

Armie smiled, their hands still interlaced.

“ _Yeah, where do you want to go?”_

“ _Can we go f_ _or a drink?”_

Armie feigned being scandalized” _For a drink? Excuse me, young man!”_ He said, making Timmy giggle and roll his eyes at him.

” _Armie, I have drank alcohol before, you know that right? I’m not Mr. goody-two shoes”_

“ _I’m not a goody-two shoes! I had my wild years. I still have a wild side that you_ _haven’_ _t seen”_ he said smirking. Timmy caught his bottom lip in his teeth, eyes twinkling.

” _Oh yeah? I would really, really love to see that side, Mr. Hammer”_

They got out of the diner, joking, bumping into each other as they walked, Timmy telling him about silly things he had done while drunk, but how he had always being too afraid to become his mother, so couldn’t bring himself to do it often.

They entered a quiet pub, sitting at the bar, on the stools. Armie ordered a beer for himself and a coke for Timmy, with the promise that he would let Timmy drink from his beer. The place was dark inside, playing nice mellow music, not many people there yet. They were still giggling at their drunk stories. Timmy couldn't believe Armie’s story of how he had ended up puking his guts out in the middle of the street, after an incredibly awkward blind date where he had drank way too much, way too fast. “ _Was she with you when you puked?_ ” Timmy asked giggling, hands covering his eyes, groaning imagining the embarrassment. 

“ _No, god, no, thankfully we had just agreed to go_ _o_ _n our separate ways and I just about made it into an empty lane_ ”

Timmy was looking at him with dreamy eyes after drinking half his beer on the slay, while Armie was focused on telling him silly stories. Timmy kept laughing and leaning his head on Armie’s shoulder, stifling his giggles against his t-shirt. Armie was on his third drink, havingactually only managed to drink just half of every drink, Timmy drinking the other half. Timmy just kept giggling and leaning more into him, so Armie just circled his arm around his small waist and it felt just natural. A new song came up through the speakers.

” _I looooove this song”_

Timmy jumped off from his stool and closed his eyes, swaying his body and singing, feeling the music. He moved closer and closer to Armie until he was just in between the older man's legs, placing his hands on his thighs as he kept swaying to the music and singing the lyrics.

 

_I want you to know_   
_When I look in your eyes_   
_With every blow_   
_Comes another lie_

 

Armie’s throat felt completely dry and his heart started to race. He could feel Timmy’s hips in between his legs and he reached out with his hands to hold on to the boy's waist, followingthe way his body swayed, pulling him closer without even being conscious about it. Timmy then stopped moving, even though the song was still playing, his eyes wide and so green. Armie’s heart nearly stopped, for a second thinking he was going to pull away from him, to go back to his usual self of the last few weeks, but Timmy just leaned impossibly closer, his lips barely inches from Armie’s and waited. Armie didn't make him wait long, finally closing the small gap between them and fusing his lips tenderly, feeling how the boy’s body just completely melt against him, all his bravado gone, just Timmy, vulnerable Timmy showing himself to him. Armie gripped around his waist strongly with one hand, while the other wrapped around Timmy’s neck gently, feeling the workings of his throat on the palm of his hand, the kiss deepening as Armie opened his mouth wider to fully accommodate Timmy’s in his,their tongues caressing, exploring, their surroundings completely forgotten. They pulled away briefly to look into each other’s eyes, Armie pulling Timmy even closer, even though it was impossible. Timmy licked his lips and leaned over to speak on Armie’s ear.

“ _Take me home, Armie”_

Home. Timmy wanted him to take him home. Their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Timmy dances to is "knife" from Grizzly Bear.
> 
> I had envisioned this chapter a loooooong time ago, and I'm so happy its finally here. I hope you liked it.


	20. Chapter 20

***Timmy's POV***

Timmy’s head was spinning in a good way, the only thing in his mind being the way Armie’s lips felt on his and how the man’s tongue, languidly swiping inside his mouth, was making his knees buckle. He was fully aware of the way Armie’s arm gripped around his waist, supporting him. Timmy wasn’t sure he would still be standing if it wasn’t for that arm. Armie’s other hand was around his neck, warm and soft, every time he swallowed, he felt the older man’s palm on his skin.

Timmy had decided to take a leap into the void, the music making him feel braver for a moment, his heart beating hard when he had gotten so close to Armie’s lips. Those few seconds before the older man had finally kissed him had felt like a lifetime, but once their lips had connected, it had felt like free falling. Scary but exciting. So exciting. He couldn’t help but feel safe in Armie’s arms, melting under his touch. He felt embarrassed at how his lower belly burned with need, with want, so he had asked Armie to take him home, because he wanted to be alone with him and not in the middle of a pub, in front of everyone. He wanted so much, all the feelings he had been repressing those last few weeks were finally out and it was overwhelming. 

Timmy was a bit tipsy and held onto Armie’s arm as they made their way out of the pub, all the while looking up at him adoringly, making the man smile. 

The Uber ride was too slow for Timmy’s liking, wishing with all his might for it to hurry up as he sat leaning his head on Armie’s shoulder, their arms still interlaced, his heart beating hard in his rib cage, turning his head towards the man’s shoulder to rub his nose on his shirt, smelling him, making sure this was real and not just a dream. 

Somehow they made it into the apartment and that’s when Armie seemed to change, to get nervous, extracting himself from Timmy’s arm, leaving him standing in the hall, as he excused himself to go into the kitchen to get some water, Timmy following him, looking at him from the doorway. 

 “ _Armie_ ” he called, softly. Armie had his back at him, turning slowly when he heard his name being called, his expression worried. 

“ _Timmy_..." The man spoke slowly, hesitant " _I- are you- do you know what you are doing? Are you sure-_ “ 

“ _Armie. I need you. Please. Please, touch me_ ” Timmy’s voice was no more that a whisper, breaking at the last word. He was begging, but he couldn’t care less at this stage. He had taken a huge leap of faith and there was no way back. If Armie didn’t want him this way, he needed to know. He couldn’t keep pretending. But Timmy knew Armie did want him. The kiss earlier had told him all he needed to know. Armie was just making sure he knew what he was doing. And he did. This was all he had ever wanted to do. 

After a few seconds in which time seemed to slow down, both just looking at each other, Armie finally moved and practically ran into his arms, kissing him eagerly, Timmy letting a little moan escape at the feeling of being engulfed in Armie’s strong arms that nearly lifted him from the ground as the man embraced him. Armie moved his hands to Timmy’s neck, thumbs resting on his chin as the kiss deepened. They were both still standing in the kitchen doorway, unable to pull away from each other. Timmy could taste the beer in Armie’s mouth, his tongue wet and fresh against his. He didn’t know how long they were there, just making out, savouring each other, until Armie’s hand slipped under his t-shirt, warm against his skin, bringing Timmy back to reality. He pulled away, panting, eyes twinkling and looked into Armie’s eyes.

“ _Armie_...” he whispered. 

“ _Timmy.._.” Armie's eyes were taking all of Timmy’s face, as if it was the first time he was seeing him. 

Armie took charge then and held his hand, guiding him into the bedroom, walking until they were at the foot of the bed. Armie stood in front of him, kissing him languidly while pulling up his hoodie and tshirt, taking them off, Timmy holding up his arms to make it easier for him, the cold air hitting his chest and belly, making him shiver. Armie noticed and smiled “Let’s get into bed” he said whispering into his mouth. Timmy took off his trousers but left his boxers on, too shy to take them off. Armie also took all his clothes off but left his underwear on and climbed into bed, under the covers, shifting until he was covering Timmy with his body.

“ _You are so warm. It’s nice_ ” Timmy smiled timidly under him as his fingers caressed his shoulders. 

Armie was smiling too, his mouth leaving kisses all over Timmy’s chin and cheeks, hands on his hair. They looked into each other eyes, both searching for the same thing and once satisfied, Armie kissed his neck, licking, leaving wet red patches where his mouth had been sucking at the flesh, making the boy whimper, his mouth then travelling down along Timmy’s body, kissing his chest, rubbing his thumb on Timmy’s nipples, tenderly. 

Timmy felt incredibly good, he kept fighting his instinct to close his eyes because he wanted to see Armie as he kissed his body, reaching out with his hand and trailing his fingers in Armie’s golden hair. Armie was now kissing his belly, rubbing his nose in the warm skin, smelling him. Armie looked up smiling. 

 “ _You are so beautiful_ ” he sighed, making Timmy blush furiously, covering his face with his arm. Armie laid down beside him then and gently pulled Timmy’s arm away from his face to kiss him again. “ _You are so, so, beautiful_ “ he repeated again, looking into Timmy’s eyes. Timmy just felt embarrassed at the words, not knowing what to do with them, only a small part of his mind allowing to believe them. 

Armie kept looking into his eyes, his thumb running from his cheek to his chin, only to brush it lightly over his bottom lip, Timmy instinctively parting his lips then, not even aware of it. He saw how Armie’s eyes changed color, darkening, a low gasp leaving the man’s mouth, his thumb resting on his bottom lip, hesitant for a moment. Timmy opened his mouth wider, his tongue darting out to lick the finger, their eyes locked. Armie pushed the thumb inside his mouth, Timmy welcoming it, coating it in his saliva, tongue twirling around it. He felt his cock hardening up when he saw the hunger in Armie’s eyes. He was ready to give it all. 

 

 

***Armie’s POV***

Armie shuddered, his breath shallow, the image of Timmy sucking greedily on his thumb without breaking eye contact proving to be too overwhelming, his cock hard as a rock already, the front of his boxers wet against his bulge. This was the most erotic thing he had ever seen and he was having a hard time getting his mind to work.  

His heart was thudding in his chest. The way Timmy was looking at him, the way he seemed to be completely at his mercy was really doing things to him. He wanted to take it slowly but felt a maddening urgency within him at the same time.

He removed his thumb slowly from Timmy’s wet and warm mouth, a trail of spit dripping on the boy’s chest, Armie taking that same thumb into his own mouth, sucking at it. He saw Timmy’s eyes widen and a exhale leave his mouth. He then moved on top, hovering over Timmy again, kissing him fully in the mouth, his tongue darting out leaving a wet trail on his chin, his neck, his chest. Armie kept moving down, exploring and tasting, his hands big and warm splayed over Timmy’s ribs, Timmy covering his hands with his own then. Armie’s mouth hovered over Timmy’s clothed bulge, mouthing at it, exhaling warm breath over it, checking Timmy’s reaction. Timmy was now leaned on his elbows, looking down with glazed eyes. Armie sat on his knees and pulled Timmy’s boxers slowly, all the way down, fitting himself in between his legs, caressing his thighs and bending down to kiss them. He felt Timmy tremble under his fingers and heard his breathing become labored. He looked up then. 

“ _Timmy... I want-_ “ he felt embarrassed to finish the sentence, his neck turning a bright red. He didn’t know how to ask a question like this, but he wanted it so bad.

“ _Take anything you want_ ” Timmy whispered, pupils fully blown. Armie swallowed, slowly. 

“ _I want to taste you. I want you to come in my mouth._ ”

Timmy just parted his lips and nodded, his eyes totally glazed over. Armie licked the top of his cock quickly at first, taking the beads of precome into his mouth. Timmy shuddered. “ _Oh my god, Armie_ ” he breathed. Armie smiled and licked the slit, taking the tip into his mouth, sucking gently, as Timmy’s fingers knotted in his hair. Armie couldn’t believe he was finally tasting him. He had wished to do this for so long, he had dreamed about sucking him off, swallowing his come. It was crazy. Armie had never wanted something like this before. He took more of Timmy’s cock, deep in his mouth, relaxing his throat, breathing through his nose. Timmy was whimpering, moans that were turning into quiet sobs quickly, noises that were making Armie lose his mind. He bobbed his head up and down and felt the rush on Timmy’s cock, pressing his hand on the base. Timmy was panting by now, one hand pulling at Armie’s hair, the other one grabbing fistfuls of sheets and came with Armie’s name on his lips, thrusting into the man’s mouth, Armie swallowing everything, whatever he could not, spilling over his chin and dripping on the covers.

Timmy had his eyes closed, his breathing still labored, when Armie laid beside him and kissed him again, making Timmy moan in his mouth as he tasted himself in the man's tongue. Armie was tender with him, giving him time to come back from the orgasm high, just pulling him close, his lips in constant contact with his skin. He just couldn't get enough of him. After a little while, Timmy swiftly moved on top of him, straddling him and opened his eyes. The green in his eyes had never been so bright.  

He kissed Armie, grinding down, making the man moan loudly as his cock rubbed against Timmy’s thigh. “ _Can I do the same to you? Can I taste you?_ ” Timmy asked with hooded eyes. Armie could not even speak and just nodded. He watched as Timmy kissed him, on his neck, chest and torso. He could feel Timmy’s hair caressing his skin as he went down on him and it was such a turn on. Timmy pulled down his boxers, his eyes widening a little when Armie’s long cock sprang erect, thick.  

“ _Hey... you know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want, right?_ ” Armie managed to speak, his voice raw. 

He saw how Timmy licked his lips, eyes fixed on his cock and nodded slightly and bent over, sticking his tongue, giving the slit a slow lick, pausing to look at Armie as he tasted him. Armie couldn’t breath. Timmy was taking his time savoring him and it made him feel vulnerable. What if he didn’t like it? What if he decided this was just too much for him? Before his mind went into overdrive, Timmy bent again, taking more in his mouth, his tongue dancing around the tip and hollowing his cheeks making Armie hiss. 

Armie exhaled noisily, panting, leaning up on his elbows to look down. He could only see a mop of curls, so he reached down and tucked some of the hair behind Timmy’s ear. Now he could see the boy’s  mouth swallowing him, his red shiny lips over stretched around his shaft. “ _Oh Tim... baby... this is amazing_ “ he panted, as Timmy moved faster. 

Armie flopped back down on the bed, closing his eyes as he felt the orgasm building rapidly, the image of Timmy’s mouth around his cock engraved in his mind forever, his hips thrusting upwards even though he tried to control himself but he was far too gone. It felt amazing and the thought that it was Timmy, his gorgeous, sweet and kind Timmy, who was doing that to him pushed him over the edge, making him come with a sob, desperate for the relief. Timmy sucked him dry and Armie felt how his body convulsed until there was nothing else left in him. 

Timmy laid down beside him and he opened his eyes, finding a pair of green eyes fixed on his, his face barely inches apart. Armie cupped his cheek into his hand and kissed him softly, his other arm wrapping around his waist, bringing him closer. He felt elated. They just stared at each other, smiling. What had happened was too big to convey into words and they both sensed it. Their eyes said everything that needed to be said at that moment. After a little while, their eyelids started to feel heavy. Timmy nuzzled his neck while Armie kept leaving kisses on his face and head until he fell asleep, feeling happier than he had been in a very long time, with his boy in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally they crossed the line. I’m so happy for them. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> As usual, thank you from the bottom of my heart for your comments and kudos. So much love for every single one of you. ❤️ And specially for my personal cheerleader 💕


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while, but here it is. I hope you enjoy their new level of intimacy.

Armie woke up to a room still in darkness, Timmy pressed against him, body soft, his breathing relaxed, deeply asleep. He gently nuzzled the boy’s head, inhaling his sweet scent as he remembered everything that had happened only hours ago. They had crossed an important line in their relationship and he felt scared. Scared because he knew this was big. His feelings were deep, there to stay. Not even when he had been with Anita he had felt anything close to what he was feeling right now as he looked at the peaceful face, snoring lightly beside him.

He untangled himself from Timmy, getting up silently, putting on a t-shirt. He felt wide awake and knew it would take a while for him to fall back asleep. He was craving a cigarette. He had never been a proper smoker, but enjoyed a smoke from time to time, specially on nights out but he also had a stash at home for special occasions. He opened the drawer of his bedside table, fishing for a cigarette and a lighter, heading out of the bedroom and leaving the door ajar.

There was a small balcony in the living room and that’s where he went, perchinghimself on the railing as he took the first calming drag. The city was still asleep, lights twinkling. It was cold but he welcomed the feeling. He thought about how he had become addicted to sleeping beside Timmy’s body, addicted to his warmth. It was like a balm to his soul. And his smell. Just his smell only was enough to make his heart swell. He remembered the first time he had noticed it, that time he had gone over to his apartment, when Timmy had been sick with the flu and he had found him eating cookies and drinking a glass milk as if he was a small child. A wave of tenderness had washed over him at that moment, even though he hadn’t been conscious about it.

He thought about how he would tell his family and friends about Timmy. He didn’t care that much about his family, it wasn’t as if they were close anyway, so nothing to loose there. But he thought about his other friends, Anita, his customers... how would they take it?

The cigarette was long gone, just his thoughts and the dark city landscape as company when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around quickly and saw Timmy standing there, his eyes wide. He seemed... frightened. Armie stepped inside the living room.

“ _Tim, what’s wrong?_ ” He put his hands on Timmy’s shoulders and felt the boy’s quick shallow breathing, his two big scared eyes looking up at him.

“ _I- I couldn’t find you- I woke up-and you weren’t there and I called for you but there was no answer so I got up and looked around but couldn’t find you and I thought- I thought-_ “

Timmy was freaking out, talking fast and waving his arms, which was worrying Armie. The boy was panicking.

“ _You thought I was gone?_ ” Armie asked softly but frowning, his hands heavy on the boy’s shoulders, grounding him.

Timmy’s face crumpled then as he brought his hands up to his eyes, covering them. “ _Oh my god, I’m so stupid. I’m so stupid-_ “

Armie didn’t like the way Timmy was behaving, it was worrying him and he knew he had to calm him down quickly so he hugged him tightly and rubbed his back up and down while talking in a soothing voice.

“ _Sshhhhh, it’s ok. I’m sorry. I woke up craving a cigarette and I didn’t want to wake you. It’s ok, you called for me and I didn’t reply, I didn't hear you. I understand. It’s ok_ ”

Timmy was trembling slightly in his arms,sniffing. He was only wearing his boxers and the window was still open. Armie managed to close the window with one arm while he kept the other one wrapped around the boy.

“ _Armie... I’m sorry- I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m not usually like this, like a scared child, I swear_ ” Timmy said his cheek resting on Armie’s chest.

 Armie hugged him again with both arms. “ _I know. I know you are not. It’s ok. I have an idea. Come to the kitchen_ ” Armie held Timmy’s hand, an encouraging smile on his lips and headed to the kitchen.

“ _I think is time for milk and cookies_ ” he smiled tenderly at Timmy. Timmy looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

” _What? Armie, is like 4am_ ”

Armie was already taking the milk out of the fridge, rooting in the cupboard for the tin where he had hidden the cookies he had bought for Timmy a few days ago.

“ _So what? I made you upset and I think milk and cookies are the best remedy when one feels upset_ ”

Timmy just sat down at the table, staring at Armie, his anxious face relaxing little by little, turning into a smile when Armie placed a glass of warm milk in front of him and opened the tin of biscuits. He sat at the table with him also with a glass of milk in front of him. “ _C’mon. Have a cookie_ ” he said, waving the tin in front of his face. Timmy smiled, shaking his head but taking a chocolate one, Armie mirroring him.

“ _You like to dunk them, don’t you?_ ” Timmy grinned and nodded, dunking his cookie in the milk, licking his milky fingers once the cookie was devoured. Armie chuckledat the sight. “ _I saw you do that back at your apartment... the day you were sick, remember?_ ”

Timmy smiled back “ _Yeah. Yeah I remember. I was quite sick. I couldn’t believe you were there... in my apartment_ ”

“ _Well, I was worried you hadn’t come back to the gym... after I had punched you..._ ” he grimaced at the memory.

Timmy looked at him with dreamy eyes, his glass of milk finished. “ _It was my fault, I was an asshole to you. Even back then you were so good to me. Why? You didn’t even know me_ ” he asked, shy.

Armie smiled “ _I don’t know why. I was moved by an impulse... I liked you already back then... there was something about you..._ ”

Timmy was making an effort to keep his eyes open, the milk making the effect Armie was hoping for. He got up and held Timmy’s hand again and headed for the bed. The both got in under the covers, Timmy placing his cold feet in between Armie’s thighs. They laid side by side for a little while until Armie leaned over and kissed him tenderly, tasting the sweetness on Timmy’s lips. He felt Timmy’s body respond quickly. He moaned quietly, removing his legs from under Armie’s thighs so he could get up and straddle the older man, their lips never taking a break.

Timmy was grinding on him, small gasps leaving his mouth as he stared down at Armie with glazed eyes.

“ _Timmy"_ Armie needed to make something clear, he needed Timmy to understand _" I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to be afraid. All I want is to be with you”_ He said it in the heat of the moment, meaning every single world. Timmy stilled himself and closed his eyes for a moment, only to open them again.

“ _I believe you, I really do... but you might need to remind me often”_ he said, nuzzling Armie’s neck.

“ _That’s not a problem. I will remind you everyday until you don’t need to ask me anymore”_

Armie had his eyes closed, loving the feeling of Timmy’s lips and wet tongue in his skin. He felt lust taking over and moved his hands to cup Timmy’s ass, kneading the muscles there, his fingers slipping under the boxers, making their way in between Timmy’s butt cheeks, slowly. Timmy was lying on top of him, his mouth resting beside his ear so he could clearly hear every single little noise he made. Armie turned around to look at him. 

“ _Do you like this? Does it feel good?_ ” He whispered into his mouth. Timmy remained with his eyes closed, just pushing his ass further back against Armie’s hand for an answer. Armie’s fingers found his opening and circled it slowly, caressing the area, as he kept kissing Timmy’s lips softly. It was all experimental for both and Armie was simply following his most basic instincts. He wanted to make Timmy feel good, feel wanted.

Timmy’s hot breath on Armie’s neck was incredibly erotic, his hips kept bearing down and his finger made way inside him without even forcing it. Timmy stilled himself for a few seconds, Armie staring at him intently, pausing his movements, speaking into his mouth “ _You ok?_ ” Timmy had his eyes closed, frowning, but didn’t move and after a few seconds started to rock his hips slowly, pushing down on Armie’s finger, so he added a second one.

“ _I fucking love it_ ” Timmy whispered in his ear, in between short breaths, Armie’s cock reacting to the words, gasping when he felt Timmy’s hand circling around his cock, deliciously pulling at it, making him moan loudly while he kept his fingers inside the boy, tight and warm. His other hand traveled down to Timmy’s cock and it all became increasingly urgent for both, panting into each other’s mouths, hot, desperate for release. Timmy’s eyes were closed, his bottom lip in between his teeth, cheeks flushed, a film of sweat covering his forehead. Armie’s heart was racing “ _You are so fucking sexy_ ” he whispered, Timmy smirking then with his eyes still closed, taking Armie into another dimension of pleasure he had never known possible, with his fingers still buried deep inside Timmy’s body. He felt Timmy’s come spurting all over his abdomen, warm, mixing with his own as the boy convulsed lightly and fell panting on top of him, both breathing in sync.

They remained in a tight embrace for a while, their sticky come in between them. Armie searched with a hand for his discarded boxers to wipe in between their bellies, maneuvering Timmy gently, who was already half sleep. After that, Armie settled down on the bed, letting Timmy wrap himself tightly around him, both of them barely taking half of the bed since they were stuck together as if it was one body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to publish this chapter. Sometimes writing happens really easy, and you are like wow ok, this is goooooooood.... sometimes everything you write sounds like shit lol. Anyway. I hope you are all still here. Warm hugs.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys start something new

 

*** Timmy's POV***

 

Armie’s smell was everywhere around him, so intense, so manly, it went straight to the pit of his stomach, warming it. Timmy was slowly waking up, refusing to open his eyes just yet. After a little while, his mind finally registered that the smell was strong because he had his face buried in the man’s neck; his leg was carelessly thrown over the man’s hip and his hands clutching lightly at his soft chest hair. 

Images from the night before came down cascading into his brain and his eyes snapped open in shock. Had all that actually happened?

“ _Good morning baby_ ”

Armie was looking at him with the warmest smile and the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. He was so beautiful, he felt speechless. Armie chuckled quietly, as he pulled him closer toward him. “ _What is it? Cat got your tongue?_ ” 

Timmy opened his mouth, afraid his throat might not work properly. “ _M-morning_ ” he felt so self-conscious, but comfortable too. The way Armie was looking at him... wow. He blinked a few times, trying to get back to reality, sure that he was still dreaming. “ _I think I’m still dreaming_ ” he said with a shy smile, making Armie huff out a laugh. “ _You are not dreaming. This is real_ ”. The man leaned closer so his lips were brushing Timmy’s. Timmy pulled back abruptly and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. ” _Uh, don’t. I need to brush my teeth_ ” Armie chuckled, gently removing the hand covering Timmy's mouth and  kissed him, his tongue pressing on Timmy's teeth until the boy parted his mouth and allowed him entrance. Timmy moaned involuntarily. He must have died and wake up in heaven.

“ _You taste so good. You have nothing to worry about_ ” Armie pulled away to look into his eyes with a small grin, his arms still firm around Timmy’s waist. God, this was unbelievable.

“ _You are not so bad either”_ he heard himself reply with a cheeky smile, a bit more sure of himself now, making Armie grin widely.

“ _I need to open the gym today. I’ll make some breakfast and then I’ll get going. We have a group of under 12s coming today. Are you up for it?_ ”

Timmy’s smile widened “ _Yeah, of course. I can’t wait to meet them_ ”

They got up and Armie jumped into the shower. Timmy was still sitting in the bed, an idiotic smile plastered to his face when a fabulous idea crossed his mind. He got up and walked towards the bathroom, pulling off his boxers along the way. Armie was in the shower, his back to the door, water drops sliding down his perfect round ass. That ass. Timmy’s mouth watered. He stood outside the shower hesitantly and cleared his throat a couple of times before Armie turned around, sponge in hand, hair full of shampoo, staring at Timmy. “ _Can I shower with you?_ ” Timmy asked shyly, not looking at Armie. Timmy was trying his best not to stare at Armie’s bulge but he was failing miserably. He was also completely naked in front of the man and the way Armie’s eyes flickered to his own sex didn’t escape him.

Armie smiled and nodded, moving to make space for him, so he took a couple of steps until he was standing under the shower in front of Armie, letting the hot water drench his hair and the droplets slide down his cheeks. He had his eyes turned down towards the floor, a bit unsure of what to do. Maybe this was a mistake and he was invading Armie’s privacy, taking already way too much of his space, suffocating him....

His train of thought was broken when he suddenly realised the man was licking the drops of water off his cheeks. “ _W-what are you doing?_ ” He asked confused but amused at the same time. 

“ _I’m licking you clean_ ” Armie was grinning, his arms around his waist pulling him close. Timmy moved his head slightly so he was met by the man’s mouth. They kissed for a little while, enough to calm Timmy’s doubts about this being a good idea or not and next thing Armie was shampooing his hair, his hands massaging the scalp softly. Timmy left himself go fully limp in his hands, letting out a deep sigh of contentment. This was utterly unbelievable, the way Armie was being so openly affectionate with him, it was intoxicating, his brain feeling like candy floss.

They managed to pull themselves away from the shower and have a quick breakfast before heading to the gym. On the way to the gym, it suddenly dawned on Timmy that they had never spoken about how to behave in public. It was only the very beginning in their very new relationship and Timmy didn’t want to put pressure on Armie or label what they had yet, even though he was more than ready for it, more than ready for a long term commitment, now that he had taken the leap. The happiness he felt being with Armie was something he had never experienced before, so of course he wanted it for the long term. 

“ _Armie_ ” they were walking side by side, their hands brushing from time to time. “ _I was just wondering- I mean- I suppose I should keep my distance from you? I mean when we are out in public?_ ” His voice was small. He hated having to ask this question, knowing well he wasn’t going to like the answer, because he wanted to shout to the world that he was with ARMIE, that he had been chosen by him, he was not alone anymore. He wanted to hold hands and steal kisses from him in front of everyone. 

“ _Maybe for the time being... would it be ok to just- act as friends? Like before?_ ” Armie looked at him as they walked, hesitant. He hoped Timmy wouldn’t take it the wrong way but the boy smiled and nodded, brushing his hand with Armie’s. “ _I just need a bit of time to figure out how to... tell people_ ” Timmy understood but it didn’t stop him from feeling a bit disappointed, although he guessed he should just be thankful that Armie would want him at all, even if he was only able to demonstrate it when they were alone.

At the gym, Timmy busied himself, doing the little chores he had become used to do and knew Armie needed help with, while the man spoke with clients and went around helping them train. Timmy constantly stole glances at him, still not fully believing that what had happened was real. He couldn’t help worrying about Armie changing his mind, still afraid of getting used to the tenderness and the intimacy while he didn’t really know what was happening between them. He definitely didn’t want Armie to feel under pressure but Timmy knew he would feel lost if he didn’t know at least what Armie thought about all this. Did he think about a future with him? Or was he taking this day by day? Timmy wanted it all, he wanted Armie always beside him but he couldn’t just say that, he had to be careful, didn’t want to scare him off.

Timmy felt Armie’s eyes on him throughout the day and when they caught each other looking, they would just smile and go back to what they were doing. Timmy found it was harder that he had anticipated... he intensely craved Armie’s touch, his lips, his whole being. Now that he was sure his feelings were reciprocated, it was hard not to act on them.

Thankfully the under 12's group arrived and it kept him busy enough so he momentarily forgot about Armie. There was a girl in the group, and she was only about eight. Their guardian stopped to talk to Armie when they arrived.

“ _It’s the only girl we have at the facility -she would have been left on her own so I thought she might be able to stay here, I know she is too young but she seems to want to learn_ ”

Armie was hesitant... he didn’t mind at all that it was a girl, but eight was still very young and he wasn’t used to such young children. The girl had a determined look on her face, her long hair combed in two braids, looking up at Armie, her little face full of expectation. 

Just as Armie was going to reply that it might not be a good idea, Timmy interrupted. He was beside Armie, nudging him softly. “ _Let her stay, Armie. I can take care of her”_

Armie frowned ”... _but you have the boys too_ ”

“ _Is just four of them. I’ll pair them up and I’ll entertain the girl_ ”

Timmy was adamant and Armie agreed then. Timmy flashed him a big smile “ _Thank you_ ”

Timmy had spotted the girl when the group had come in and his heart had already melted. She was shy but who could blame her. She had round freckled cheeks and was dressed in pink sweats and a glittery t-shirt. She had strawberry blonde hair. She was holding her guardian's hand and looked up at Timmy with curious eyes when he made his way towards her. Timmy crouched to be at her level. “ _Hi. What’s your name?_ ” 

“ _Eliza_ ” the girl said, with a pout, swinging her body from side to side.

“ _I’m Timmy. Would you like to stay and learn how to throw some punches?_ ”

“ _Are you going to teach me?_ ” She asked, eyes shining, making Timmy smile.

“ _Yeah, I can teach you_ ” He stood up and offered his hand for her to hold, which she did without a second thought. Timmy brought her to where the boys were, in the small area they had put together with the new gear for the kids that had arrived that very morning. “ _Sit here while I make sure the boys behave_ ” he said winking at her before turning to the boys who where hyper excited, rearing to start. Timmy gave them gloves and pads and paired them up to practice some easy jabs. Once Timmy was sure they knew what they were doing, he turned to Eliza and handed her the pink gloves. “ _Look, these are perfect for you_ ” The girl scrunched her face in disgust. “ _I don’t want girly gloves. I want those_ ” she said pointing to the camouflage ones. Timmy chuckled. “ _Ah, you want those? I think you got great taste_ ” 

 

 *** Armie's POV***

 

Armie was trying really hard not to stare at Timmy during the day. Images from the night before kept distracting him, getting him all hot and bothered. The fact that Timmy was wearing his black tank top, showing off his slender but toned up arms didn’t help one bit. Timmy caught him staring a good few times, making Armie blush in embarrassment but Timmy would just smile sweetly at him, and Armie would smile back with flushed cheeks.

When the kids arrived with Eliza, Armie worried that it would be too much responsibility for Timmy, but he was pleasantly surprised to see how well the boy handled the group. He had to acknowledge that seeing Timmy interact with the little girl melted his heart, finding hard to tear his eyes off them. Timmy was so good with kids, he was so natural around them. Armie got all awkward and self- conscious around them. He was very proud of Timmy at that moment. And he couldn’t wait to get home so he could devour him because he was sexy as fuck and Armie was definitely not coping very well with the fact that he wasn’t able to kiss him and hug him in public. He was going to need to take action and tell people about them. Only Leroy knew about them so far.

Armie tried to get on with his day but kept getting distracted, trying to stay close to Timmy. Timmy was doing great with the kids, managing to dedicate Eliza a lot of his time. The little girl seemed completely enamored with Timmy, her pout now replaced by a big grin. Somehow Timmy was making her giggle all the time while he taught her some moves. Time flew by and soon the guardian was back to collect the kids. Eliza didn’t leave Timmy’s side even when the guardian was there and all the boys were ready to leave. She was holding on to Timmy’s hand and her smile was gone. 

“ _Eliza, c’mon we have to go. You’ll be back next week_ ” 

Armie observed the little girl and his heart went out to her. She probably hated living in the facility, the only girl surrounded by older boys. He wondered what could have happened to her to have ended up in the facility. Timmy crouched beside her with a big smile. “ _I loved training with you Eli. You are really good. You promise me you’ll be back next week?_ ” The girl toothy smile came back.” _Yes, I’ll be back Timmy, pinkie promise_.” They hooked their fingers and with that, she happily let go of Timmy’s hand and ran to her guardian.

When they left, Armie could see that a Timmy was a bit down, and he couldn’t wait to be home and speak to him, make sure he was ok.

After what it felt like an eternity, they closed the gym and headed home. Timmy was still a bit silent during their way home and as soon as they were in the apartment, as soon as the door was closed, Armie dropped his bag and took Timmy in his arms, much to Timmy's surprise." _I've been wanting to do this all day_ " he said, his face on Timmy's hair. Timmy quickly relaxed into his arms and Armie felt him smile against his neck. " _Me too"_ They hugged for a while, enjoying their closeness until Armie pulled away.

_"_   _I_ ' _ll make some dinner"_

Timmy nodded _"I'll help you"_ he added.

They both got busy in the kitchen, working as a team and soon they had plates of steamy pasta in tomato sauce ready on the table. They dig in into their pasta, both of them starving and they didn't speak until they had licked their plates clean. They cleaned up their dishes and settled on the couch, having already showered at the gym before leaving. 

" _So. What did you think of your first group?_ " Armie asked, taking Timmy's feet into his lap and rubbing them softly with his fingers.

" _They were great actually. The boys were a bit rowdy at the start but once I gave them directions, they did great. I loved Eliza though. She is so cute_ " Timmy was smiling, completely relaxed on the couch, enjoying the feeling of Armie's fingers on the sole of his feet.

" _Did you feel sad when they left?_ " Asked Armie.

Timmy looked at him, blushing slightly, shaking his head. " _No... well, I don't know. I just spoke to Eliza and she told me she felt lonely in the facility. Both her parents  were drug-addicts and bot died of overdose within months of each other. She has no one_ "

Armie was focused on massaging Timmy's feet but when he looked up, he realised Timmy was crying silently. " _Hey, Tim, what's wrong? Come here_ " he beckoned him to sit on his lap and Timmy obliged.

" _I just know how lonely she must feel. She didn't want to leave"_ Timmy said, words muffled in his neck. 

Armie smiled _"I know. I saw that. She really likes you."_

Timmy smiled too, tears still on his cheeks _"You think?"_

_"Of course... who wouldn't?"_ replied Armie, taking Timmy's face on his hands, pulling him in for a kiss that became intense really quick. " _Not to change the subject but you looked so sexy in your tank top_ "

Armie was of course changing the subject, hoping to cheer Timmy up, realizing he had succeeded when he felt Timmy's cock hardening against his thigh.

" _Oh yeah? were you staring at me?"_ asked Timmy in a low voice. Timmy's sexy voice went straight to Armie's cock, making it twitch with enthusiasm.

"Y _eah. yeah, I was_ " he confessed in a low growl.

Timmy pushed his hips against the man and whispered into his ear " _And what were you thinking about when you were staring?"_

Armie kissed him with urgency then, his hand wrapped around Timmy's slender neck. _"Are you sure you want to know?"_ Armie pulled away only to speak into Timmy's mouth _._

_"Oh yeah, I really, really, really want to know, Mr.Hammer"_

Armie kept his hand on Timmy's neck, staring into his eyes and spoke again into his mouth, hot and urgent  _"I was thinking about how badly I wanted to fuck you"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for comments and Kudos. You don't know how much a special message from someone saying their miss your story can motivate you to keep going. Much love.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it and that I made justice to this beautiful moment of trust and love between these two.

_Previously_

_Armie kept his hand on Timmy's neck, staring into his eyes and spoke again into his mouth, hot and urgent "I was thinking about how badly I wanted to fuck you"_

 

*****************************************

Timmy stilled in Armie’s lap, breathing fast, fingers digging into his shoulders. Shit. Armie regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. It was too much, too early, too greedy... why did he have to say something like that? Timmy was only starting to get comfortable around him and he had to go and act like a fucking horny animal. This was not his style, what in hell was wrong with him?-

“ _Ok_ ”

Timmy’s voice was no more than a whisper, but Armie heard the smile in it. Pulling away slightly, just enough to see Timmy’s eyes, he grabbed his face in his hands. The boy was looking down at his lap with flushed cheeks. 

“ _I’m sorry Timmy, I shouldn’t have said that. I- got carried away- we don’t have to do anything at all, we don’t-_ “

Timmy put a finger to his lips, silencing him. “I want to- I want you to- fuck me” He was looking at him under his eyelashes, shy but flirty, Armie suddenly feeling very, very thirsty.

“ _Are you serious? I-_ “ Out of nowhere, sweat was covering his body, he was so flustered.

“ _Yes. I am. I’m just- I’m a virgin_ ” He looked at him straight in the eye, waiting for his reaction, his lip caught in between his teeth.

Armie’s eyes softened, a warm smile on his lips, blood rushing south so fast it made him dizzy, desperately trying to keep it together  “ _Well. I’ve never done it with a man before so in a way, we are both virgins. I warn you, I might be really bad at it, fumbling my way through it_ ”  

Timmy giggled, a hand went up to cover his open mouth, butt-heading Armie’s chest gently. It made Armie’s heart feel so full.

“ _I’m sure you know where all the important bits are and what to do with them_ ” he said in between giggles.

“ _Well, I know they say practice makes perfect so we better get to it_ ” he pretty much growled, because seeing Timmy acting so delicately, so open and honest really turned him on, and his cock was already pressing against the fabric, dripping.

Armie kissed him then, his hand grabbing at the back of Timmy’s neck, pulling him closer, soft moans coming from the boy, reverberating through him. He gasped when he felt Timmy’s hand palming his cock, warm, enticing. Pulling away, he allowed Timmy to unbutton his trousers, open the zip, pull them down enough so he could also pull down his boxers, unveiling his erect cock in all its glory. Timmy just stared at it, his palm gently touching the wet head, driving Armie insane. 

“ _Are you- leaking?_ ” Timmy looked down at the man’s cock, marveling at the size of it. He had seen it before, it had been in his mouth just the night before, but he had never taken the time to look at it closely. 

“ _Yes_ ” Armie barely managed to say, hoarsely, his throat dry, his heart galloping in his chest. “ _It’s because of you_ ” 

Timmy looked up into his eyes then, blushing furiously, his lips parting, wanting to put them down there and taste again like he had done the night before, but Armie was now pulling down his sweatpants, which was tricky because of Timmy’s position, so he just slide his hand inside, taking Timmy’s cock in his palm, brushing his thumb over the slit. 

“ _Look at you baby, you are so wet too_ ” 

A small whimper came from Timmy’s mouth,  eyes completely glazed over. Armie could not take anymore and pulled Timmy off his lap, fixing his trousers so he could stand up. “ _Come to bed_ ” he held a hand for Timmy to take, kissing him again before walking the short distance to the bedroom, holding hands, looking at each other the whole way.

Timmy was being really shy, but pliant, waiting for Armie’s guidance, looking up at him in awe, which was really hot. He helped Timmy get out of his top, his hands running along the lean torso and then pulled down his trousers and boxers fully. He looked gorgeous and he told Timmy as much, knowing the boy would be doubting himself and would need a lot of encouragement. “ _You are beautiful_ ” he cupped Timmy’s face in his hand and kissed him sweetly, proceeding then to get rid of his own clothes, until they were both naked.

“ _Lie down, baby_ ”. Armie noticed how much Timmy liked to be called baby since every time he did, the boy would look up at him with big eyes, pupils blown. 

Armie hovered over Timmy’s body. “ _Timmy. If there is something you don’t want to do, or if you change your mind at any stage... please tell me. You don’t have to do anything... I won’t be disappointed, ok?_ ” he said staring intently into the boy’s eyes.

 “ _I know, I will, I promise_ ” he nodded rapidly.

Armie kissed him again, tenderly. His whole body was in contact with Timmy’s skin and it felt amazing. His mouth traveled to the boy’s neck where his smell was more intense, rubbing his nose in there and sucking a few love bites on the soft skin, making Timmy squirm and pant under him. His hand got buried in the boy’s curls, tugging at them, softly. 

Armie continued his exploration, stopping at Timmy’s nipples, taking them in his mouth, his tongue playing with the little pink buttons, while Timmy moaned again. Armie was now kissing his belly, hands splayed over the boy’s chest, Timmy covering them with his own while he looked down at Armie, his jaw slack, his lips slick and shiny. 

Armie stopped his administrations to reach into the nightstand, picking up the lube and a condom. He left the condom on top of table within easy reach and took the lube in his hands, squirting a good bit to cover his fingers in it. 

He sat back on his knees and looked at Timmy. His breath got caught in his throat. He looked so unbelievably beautiful. “ _You ok?_ ” 

“ _Me ok_ ” he whispered, a small smile on his face. His lips where cherry red from all the kissing and so much biting. Timmy tended to do that when he was anxious or nervous. Armie rubbed his hand over Timmy’s thighs, parting his legs, bringing his fingers to Timmy’s hole, slowly and carefully caressing the rim, not taking his eyes off him.

He flinched at first, relaxing into the touch after a few seconds and closing his eyes, taking his bottom lip again in between his teeth and moving his hips slowly, down, pressing against the finger. Armie slowly inched his way inside the boy, taking his time, his other hand rubbing his thigh up and down, soothingly. Only when Timmy’s frown disappeared and he opened his eyes to look up at Armie, did he allowed his finger to fully penetrate him. 

Timmy looked wrecked already, a film of sweat covering forehead.

“ _Does_   _this feel good, baby?_ ”

Timmy gasped with hooded eyes “ _yes- yes, it is now_ ” his hips were moving with more urgency and Armie tried adding a second finger, taking as much time as with the first one, bending over Timmy so he could kiss him, sloppily. This was probably the hottest foreplay he had ever had and his cock was so hard it was painful. “ _Baby, you are so gorgeous, you are amazing, you are doing so well_ ”. His tongue lapped inside the boy’s mouth and after a little while, he added a third finger but this seemed to be to much for Timmy, who frowned and scrunched his eyes up with force. Armie removed his fingers straight away, but Timmy snapped his eyes open then. 

“ _No! No Armie, please don’t, sorry I just got_ -“ he shook his head, his chest rising with every breath, his eyes disappointed.

“ _It’s ok baby, you are doing amazing_ ” Armie kissed his cheek, his breath hot on him.

“ _Please, do it again_ ” he said, with imploring eyes. Armie introduced one, two and three fingers, slowly again, worrying that maybe this was just enough for the first time, that he hated feeling as if Timmy was doing this just for him, that he wasn’t enjoying this at all, only hating it, that he might be feeling used and-

Timmy’s loud moan brought him back to the present. He must had hit his prostate by the way the boy was arching his back,  hands flailing to grab onto the sheets. Armie attacked his mouth then, as he moved his fingers, now with a bit more confidence, seeing as it was pleasuring Timmy.

“ _Is this better, baby boy?”_  

“ _Yes, yes, oh Armie, please, I want more- please-?_ ” Timmy was so needy for him, so beautiful like that, asking to be fucked, Armie had to look away to calm himself down.

“ _Yes baby, anything you want_ ” he scissored his hole for a bit longer, watching in complete awe as Timmy trashed around the bed, breathing heavily, whimpering and moaning. The fingers were removed and he pulled away to roll the condom over his purple leaking cock, positioning himself so he was aligned with Timmy’s entrance. “ _Can you lift your legs, babe? I think it might be easier that way_ ” Timmy did as he was asked, holding onto his knees, leaving his hole up in the air, open for him. Armie looked down, an instinct to breed this boy taking over him. He let his spit fall on Timmy’s hole and spread it with his finger all over his rim, while Timmy kept whimpering, making the most delicious noises Armie had ever heard. Guiding his cock with his hand, he pushed it in, slowly, pausing along the way. Timmy had his eyes closed again, frowning, focusing on the pain. Armie was worrying about this being too much for their first time. He could not imagine what it felt like, but he knew it couldn't be that nice at first. He was holding on to Timmy’s hips, looking up to his gorgeous boy, entranced.

“ _Tell me how well I’m doing_ ” Timmy spoke with gritted teeth.

“ _You are doing amazing babe, you are-_ “

“ _keep talking to me, I need to hear your voice, I need to know you want me_ ” Timmy’s voice was small and it seemed as if he was ready to sob at any moment. Armie stilled,  rubbing his hands on the back of Timmy’s thighs. With a shaky breath, he spoke:

“ _I want this so much Timmy. I want to make you feel good- You are doing so amazing baby, look at you, you are such a god boy, you are my boy, only mine_ ”

His words were making a visible effect on Timmy, whose frown was disappearing and his hips had started to sway a little, encouraging him. Armie pushed his hips forward and felt his cock penetrate further, the tightness around him loosen up.

“ _I have dreamed about this for so long, Timmy, you taking my cock, wanting it, me coming inside you_ ” Timmy whimpered again, loosing up even more, Armie finally bottoming out with a grunt. It felt so good he thought he might pass out.

His hand wrapped around Timmy’s neck, feeling his apple bobbing against his palm. He wasn’t putting any pressure but it gave him the intoxicating feeling of being in control. He moved his hips slowly, always paying attention to Timmy. His eyes were still closed so he leaned over to kiss his eyelids, speaking into his mouth. “ _You feel so good around me. I want you so bad_ ”  Timmy opened his eyes then. There were tears forming in the corners of his eyes, his cheeks and neck flushed, his lips red and slick but he smiled at him. It was the sweetest smile, his eyes full of adoration. Armie hid his face in Timmy’s neck, because his stare was so intense so fully of... love? Was it love? He didn’t think he deserved it.

His hips started thrusting with more urgency, while he held the back of Timmy’s head in his hand. It was all so delicate but so intense at the same time, Armie never thought sex could be like this.

“ _All good baby boy?_ ” Timmy’s moans and sweet noises was all he needed to know that he was indeed enjoying this, his hips thrusting forward with force, searching desperately for even more friction. His eyes were barely open, completely dazed, fully immersed in the moment.

“ _Come inside me. Please_ ” Timmy begged. Armie’s movements became urgent and erratic then, Timmy’s words making his heart nearly jump out of his chest, the need to come inside his boy becoming unbearable. He made a fist out of his hand so Timmy could fuck himself in it, his other hand around the boy’s neck, thrusting inside him hard now, amazed to see how Timmy was just seconds away from coming, a mix of suffering and bliss reflected in his features.

 “ _You can come now baby, I’ve got you_ ” as soon as the words were said, he felt the warm, sticky, delicious come pouring through his fingers, Timmy’s short breaths in his mouth, and only then, he allowed himself to come too, moaning loudly, chanting Timmy’s name, holding onto him tightly, his lips on his hot, sweaty cheek.

Timmy’s body convulsed while Armie milked his orgasm for as long as possible, his mouth searching Armie’s desperately. They kissed for a long time, tenderly, as Armie collapsed on top of him, completely spent, energy-drained but with a full heart. It had just dawned on him how much in love he was with him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much @Monetsberm73 for giving me great feedback and help me with this chapter.  
> Ps: leave me sweet comments if you want me to update sooner because as you can see it works :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. We meet Marlon. Eliza is back and something else happens. Excuse any grammar mistakes etc. There is only so much editing I can do until words are just blurry shapes.

Timmy didn’t sleep much that night. He kept waking up often, every time he did, searching for Armie’s mouth, attaching himself to it, even when the other man was asleep. He would have felt bad if it was just him but Armie did exactly the same thing throughout the night, coming back to consciousness to find Armie’s lips on his, tongue already inside his mouth by the time he had barely managed to open his eyes. It was as if they were both looking for reassurance that neither of them regretted what had happened and were both on the same page, that they both needed this as much.

They would kiss languidly and fall asleep only for one of them to wake up and start it all over again.

The alarm went off and a bleary-eyed but very happy Armie awoke, switching off the horrible noise, keeping still for a while longer. Timmy was awake, Armie could tell, but he remained with closed eyes. Armie kissed his face, softly, his hand cupping the cheek, Timmy finally opening his eyes, smiling sweetly at him. “ _Hey_ ” Timmy’s voice was hoarse from the lack of sleep. 

“ _Hey_ ” Armie was smiling stupidly, already wondering how was he going to peel himself off from bed, from Timmy’s body. He didn’t think it could be possible... he hated to think about not being in contact, not touching him.... but he had to get on with his day. 

“ _How are you? Did you sleep well?_ ” Armie asked concerned.  

“ _I didn’t sleep for too long... and I’m a bit-_ “ he turned on his back, stretching and yawning. “ _Um- yeah, it hurts a little_ ” he side glanced Armie, blushing. Armie propped himself up on an elbow and brought the other hand to Timmy's neck, gently turning his face towards him. “ _It was amazing Timmy. Last night- it was-“_ he wasn’t sure he could finish the sentence without spilling all his feelings like teenage girl in love. But that’s how he felt. His heart so full, so in awe with everything, with Timmy and the fact that he was in his bed, naked, his leg intertwined with his. Timmy smiled again, “ _yes. It was, for me too. I- I loved the feeling of you inside me_ ” he said it without hesitation, without looking away, emerald eyes fixed on his. Armie groaned “ _God, Timmy, how am I supposed to get on with my day after that?_ ” He suddenly felt hard again. Timmy felt it and smirked. “ _We are both going to have to... I’m dying to do it again... maybe you could take me from behind next time-_ “  

Armie’s jaw dropped, his heart threatening to escape from his chest, his body suddenly feverish. He tried to say something but all he managed was strangled noises. Timmy’s reaction was to giggle, the skin at the corner of his eyes wrinkling, eyes full of sparkle, throwing himself against Armie, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “ _Sorry, sorry, I was joking- you face-_ “ he couldn’t stop giggling.

Armie smiled with him then, wrapping his arms around him “ _You little tease_ ” kissing his cheek, tickling him until Timmy was a mess of writhing limbs, tears streaming down his cheeks, begging for Armie to stop. “ _This is what you get for teasing me like that_ ” he said smiling. 

They got up and went to the gym. Armie held hands with Timmy the whole way. He was feeling different towards him, protective. Timmy was glowing, his walk was carefree, his face relaxed, a smile on his lips. Armie loved seeing him like that. Was it just because of him? Because they made love? Armie kept turning the words around his head- they made love. They. Made. Love. And it had been amazing, like nothing he had ever done before. 

The day went on like all the others, except for a small nuisance, a new trainee called Marlon who had taken a special interest for Timmy. Marlon was originally from Colombia; tanned, strong, street-wise. He was also closer to Timmy in age and apparently he was a really good dancer too. Marlon had started training a few weeks back and Armie had noticed how he would always find an excuse to spend time alone with Timmy. Today was no different and even though Armie tried not to pay attention, it was irritating him to no end. Timmy looked good enough to eat with his black tank top (which drove Armie crazy) and his baggy black shorts. Timmy’s body was definitively a lot more toned now, his muscles more defined, without loosing his elegant and lean figure. Marlon was dribbling while talking to Timmy that day, Armie could see it from miles away. Marlon kept making Timmy laugh, touching his arm, getting really close to him while training. Armie could swear Timmy was completely unaware, but noticed how he delicately tucked his hair behind his ear, making Marlon think he was flirting with him.

Armie couldn’t watch any longer and marched towards them with huge strides, a big fake smile on his face when he got to them. “ _Hey Marlon, how are you getting on?_ ” He then placed a noisy kiss on Timmy’s cheek, his hand around the back of his neck and asked ” _I’m going to get coffee babe, do you want anything?_ ” 

Timmy’s jaw dropped, his eyes widened. As far as he knew, they were still meant to behave as friends at the gym, but this was definitely not how friends acted. He couldn’t utter a word, looking at Armie as if he had completely lost his mind. 

 “ _I’ll just order two americanos. Il be back in a minute. See ya Marlon_ ” He turned around, thinking “Fuck you, Marlon, he is mine”. He had made that clear, right? Kissing him, even though it was only on the cheek, calling him babe? Had Marlon picked up on it? He kept debating this in his head while he got the coffees, dealing with the unexplained rage inside him at the sight of someone trying to flirt with Timmy. He had never been a jealous person, but he had to acknowledge he was really jealous right now.

He arrived back at the gym, coffees in hand, only to discover Timmy’s hands on Marlon’s waist, helping him with his stance, just as Armie had done with him. He took a long breath and headed their way. 

“ _Timmy. My office_ ” he barked when he walked by them, not even stopping or looking behind him. He knew Timmy would follow. 

He went into the office placing the coffee on the table, turning around just to see Timmy coming in with a frown. 

“ _Armie wh_ -“  

“ _Lock the door_ ” he barked again.

Timmy frowned even further, a flicker of worry passing through his eyes as he locked the door. He turned around, hands down at his sides.

 “ _Have I done something wrong?_ ” He asked, hesitant. 

“ _No. No, on the contrary. You are doing such a good job with Marlon out there, giving him all your time and dedication, a fantastic job indeed_ ” 

Timmy kept frowning, completely confused and slightly hurt.

 “ _You don’t sound too happy_ ”

“ _I don't? Oh, wait, yeah, maybe it’s because Marlon is all over you, finding lame excuses to touch you and you don’t seem to mind at all, you-_ “

Timmy’s frown lifted then, suddenly understanding. “ _Are you- jealous?_ ” His voice light, full awe. 

“ _What? No, of course I’m not, I-“_ he was blushing so hard. He had been caught.

Timmy’s smile got bigger as he crossed the few steps separating him from the older man, until he was right in front of him, looking up. “ _Are you jealous, Mr. Hammer?_ ” He spoke slowly, staring into his eyes, unable to contain a smile.

“ _I don’t- I can’t- I- I- yes, yes. I am”_ he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. “ _I don’t like to- I can’t stand any other man touching you. I-“_ he felt stupid saying it out loud. What was he, a caveman? His mind was on red alert, big MINE red letters flashing intermittently. 

Timmy’s eyes softened, burying his face on Armie's neck, rubbing his nose there. “ _You don’t have anything to worry about_ ” his arms clinging to his neck. “ _You are the only one I want_ ” 

The words went though Armie’s body like an electric shock, his hand taking a fistful of Timmy’s hair, yanking his head back gently so he could kiss him, open mouthed, greedy.

“ _Let me show you_ ” Timmy’s hoarse voice was muffled by the noise of blood rushing in Armie’s ears. Next thing Timmy was sliding down, falling to his knees, pulling the elastic of Armie’s shorts and underwear, letting his cock free before he could even react.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” He hissed. 

“ _Don’t worry, the door is locked. Let me show you please_ ” he looked up at him, huge pleading eyes and Armie must have nodded in agreement because next thing he had Timmy’s warm and wet mouth around him, his knees buckling and out of nowhere it was sensory overload, but didn’t stop him from resting his hand on the boy’s head, pushing him gently towards him, making him take it, all of it, knowing all his clients were just outside and here he was, at the other side of the door, being sucked by this beautiful boy. 

It didn’t take much for him to come with a weak warning, spilling his seed inside Timmy’s mouth who sucked him clean, prolonging Armie’s orgasm. Tim rubbed his slick and red mouth with the back of his hand before getting up and kissing him, with force, Armie marveling at being able to taste himself there, heart still galloping in his chest, out of control. “ _Still jealous?_ ” Timmy kissed his cheek softly, looking up at him with adoring eyes.  

“ _If you do this every time I get jealous.._. ” Armie grinned, cupping Timmy’s face in his hands, before the boy turned around and left the room, blowing a kiss in the air before closing the door.

Armie had to sit down, his knees still wobbly, his breathing altered. He raked a hand though his hair. Wow. He hadn’t expected that but it definitely had helped with his feelings of jealousy.

 

***Timmy’s pov ****

Timmy tried his best to avoid Marlon for the rest of the day, a constant smile on his lips as he went around helping with the usual jobs. Every time he glanced at Armie, he had to stop himself from giggling, delighted with himself, elated to think that he had made Armie jealous. How was that even possible ? He still couldn’t comprehend how that gorgeous man could be in any way insecure. Timmy had only eyes for Armie. No one could measure up against that man. And Timmy’s heart was more invested as the days went by. The fact that they had sex already... his heart fluttered every time he thought of that. And the way Armie was behaving around him... he seemed slightly different, softer, more mindful of him. Not that he hadn’t been before, but now it was... more evident.

At the end of the day, they walked home, holding hands all the way. They had a light dinner and settled on the couch to watch some tv before going to bed. Timmy knew he was starting to see this as the new normal, but it was scary to think that way since nothing had been said make it official between them. Armie was lying on his back, reclined on the couch, arm behind his back, absently watching tv when Tim crawled on top of him and settled himself on top of him, head on his chest, watching the screen, Armie instinctively bringing his hand to Timmy’s hair, playing with his curls, making Timmy purr in satisfaction.

“ _Timmy... I’ve been thinking_ ” Armie’s voice was so deep and sexy, Timmy could not get enough of it. " _I think you should stop paying for your apartment. You are never there. There is no point in keeping it_ ”

Timmy lifted his head, propping himself on an elbow. He had nearly fallen asleep with the warmth and Armie’s ministrations. He frowned at the man “ _Armie, I can’t. I need to keep it, is the only thing I have-_ “

“ _You have this house_ ” 

Timmy remained silent, staring at Armie. ” _This is not mine though. I cant-_ “

“ _Don’t say it”_  

“ _Don’t say what?_ ”

“ _Don’t say that you can’t be sure I won’t kick you out again”_

Timmy frowned “ _I wasn’t going to say that. I’m not thinking you are going to kick me out. But- I mean-what if- so many things could happen_ ” His voice had lowered down to a whisper. Here it was, his opportunity to ask about what was going on between them with a fair excuse. Timmy’s heart starting beating a bit harder, hoping for the answer he wanted to hear.

“ _It doesn’t matter what happens. Even if you are not staying here, you are not going back there. I won’t allow it_ ”

It’s wasn’t the confession he was expecting and he felt a bit deflated. He thought about protesting but the truth is that he couldn’t be bothered. He never wanted to go back to that apartment, never wanted to leave Armie, and right now, the warmth of Armie’s body and his voice were lulling him to sleep and nothing else mattered. If Armie didn’t want him to go back, then he wouldn’t. 

“ _Baby, you are really tired, aren’t you?_ ” Armie asked sweetly, his fingers constantly playing with his hair.

Timmy just hummed in agreement, his eyes closed, his breathing relaxed. “ _You didn’t let me have much sleep last night”_

Armie’s chest shook with laughter. “ _Oh, I’m sorry baby. I'll let you sleep tonight, I promise. I’ll be good_ ” 

“ _Maybe I don’t want you to be good_ ” he mumbled, a smile on his lips but eyes still closed.

“ _Yeah, yeah, sleeping beauty. Let’s go to bed_ ”

They got up, Armie guiding him to the bedroom, helping him brush his teeth and tucking him into bed before going back to the living room to switch all the lights and the tv. Once in the bed he shuffled until he had Timmy’s back flushed against his chest, his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. “ _Good night baby_ ” 

————-

The following day, Eliza was back at the gym. Armie saw her coming in, holding her guardian’s hand, her little eyes looking everywhere with an anxious face until she spotted Timmy at the other side of the gym, training. Letting go of her guardian’s hand, she ran all the way until she was embracing Timmy’s legs, much to Timmy’s surprise. “ _Hey, Eli!_ ” He turned to her with the biggest grin possible. Armie was observing from a distance, grinning too. Timmy was at his happiest when he was with the kids. 

Timmy crouched down to her level, making a surprised face. “ _What is this? Did you loose a tooth?_ ”

Eli nodded enthusiastically, opening her mouth, showing off her gap. “ _Look!_ ” She pointed, proud. Timmy obliged and inspected her mouth, impressed. “ _I guess the tooth fairy made a visit?_ ” He asked smiling. Eli closed her mouth and explained, serious. “ _She doesn’t travel to where I live_ ” she shrugged , as if she didn’t care, “ _The boys say the parents have to alert the tooth fairy when a teeth falls and well- I don’t have any parents so she didn’t know_ ”

Timmy tried to keep his smile intact but he couldn’t help to feel for her. He reacted quickly though. “ _But the boys are wrong. It doesn’t have to be the parents. Just someone that knows you and knows that it happened. The tooth fairy left something for you in here, now that I remember_ ”

Eli’s eyes widen “ _Really? The tooth fairy came to the gym?”_ She was all dramatic, waving her arms, making Timmy chuckle. “ _Yeah. She knew you would be coming back. Hold on_ ” Timmy went into his locker and got whatever coins he had lying around, then ran back to her. “ _Here you go_ ”

Eli looked at all the coins in her tiny hand. “ _How much is here?_ ” Her little voice completely shocked.

“ _I’ll help you count it later. Here, I’ll keep it for you. Now we have to train. C’mon_ ” Eli handed the coins back to Timmy and held his hand while they walked towards the boys. 

The training went on way too fast for Timmy’s liking and when the guardian arrived, Eli was holding onto Timmy’s leg. “ _Hey sweetheart. It's time to go_ ” he said to her softly. He hated this already, hated seeing her sad when leaving. “ _Why can I not stay longer, Timmy?_ ” She asked with a pout. Timmy made a silly joke to distract her and told her he would have a surprise for her when she came back, which helped Eli to let go of Timmy and go back to her guardian.  

When they left, Timmy went over to Armie. “ _Can we not figure something out so she can stay longer?_ ” Armie was in the middle of something and promised him they would talk about it at home. “ _Tim, I need to leave early to go to the tax office. Can you lock up for me?_ ” 

It was the first time he would leave Timmy alone in the gym for a couple of hours but Armie thought the boy was ready. “ _Yeah. Sure, no problem_ ”

Armie was running late already. “ _Ok thanks. I'll better go. We’ll talk tonight, ok babe?_ ” He whispered to him with a smile. 

Timmy felt happy that Armie trusted him enough to leave him on his own, in charge of the place. He got busy and made sure everything was tidy once all the clients left, folding the clean towels and storing them neatly in their closet, gathering all the gloves and pads, securing them in their place. He went into Armie’s office to tidy up, gathering all the paperwork, putting pencils in their holder when he heard the door at the front.

He came out of the office with a loud “ _We are closed!_ ” stopping in his tracks the moment he saw who it was. It was Frank with two other guys, big as wardrobes. Timmy remembered seeing them the day of the fight. He tensed straight away, sensing the threat in the air. They were walking towards him, Frank with a smirk on his face.

“ _Armie is not here_ ” He sounded like a scared child and he hated it.

“ _Oh, but I’m not looking for Armie. I’m looking for you. You owe me something_ ” 

“ _W-what?_ ” Timmy frowned, not having any idea of what he was talking about.

“ _Ah, did you forget? You signed a contract for two fights. You have only done one, so you owe me another one_ ”

Timmy’s blood drained from his face at the sudden memory of him signing something just before the first fight. He had been told it was something to do with insurance and he had been so nervous that he hadn’t been able to focus enough to read it. God, he was so stupid. Frank produced the paper with his signature on it. 

“ _Just in case you doubt me. See? This is where it says two fights_ ”

Timmy felt scared, wanting to run away from those people. “ _But- I was crap! I didn’t last a minute, I don’t know how to fight! Why would you want me again?!_ ”

“ _A lot of people seemed to have liked you. A pretty boy fighting bare-fist? Oh yeah, the audience liked it. The first fight has sparked interest and we have a full house tonight_ ” 

“ _Tonight?_ ” His heart started racing, his hands felt shaky and sweat had started forming on his forehead. “ _I’m not going to do it_ ” he was determined, fists at his sides.

Frank smiled again, looking at him with pity. “ _Well. In that case, I’m going to Armie’s office to take what’s mine. I know where he keeps cash hidden_ ” he glanced at the other two guys and laughed. 

Timmy was horrified. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t do that to Armie.

“ _Ok. Ok! I’ll do it!_ ”

Frank grinned, pleased. “ _Smart boy. C’mon then, I’ll bring you to the location. The fight is in two hours_ ”

Timmy felt so frightened he had a hard time making his legs move, his mind blank, realising that he had no escape, he was going to have to fight again. He could be killed this time. He felt like a lamb going to get butchered. In his shock, he completely forgot his phone on top of Armie’s desk. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyyyyyssssssssss again thank you, thank you, thank you for all the love and comments, wow. Big Koala hugs to all of you. ❤❤❤


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the angst. I'm sorry for Timmy. I hope the chapter is not too short. I just wanted to update quick for you all.

Once Armie finished with the tedious tax office visit, he didn’t go back to the gym, even though if he had, he would have found Timmy still there with the last few clients, getting ready to lock up. 

No, Armie had other ideas in mind. He had been thinking about it all day, and now that he had made a decision, he couldn’t wait for the evening and the surprise he was going to give Timmy. 

He entered the jewelry shop, quickly spotting what he had been picturing in his mind as a gift, inquiring the staff regarding a small detail to add to the gift, leaving the shop satisfied with what he had bought.

After that, he stopped at the delicatessen on the way home to buy the necessary ingredients to cook up a storm. He was going to sweep Timmy off his feet tonight. He was going to tell him how he felt. There was no point in delaying it, no point in keeping the feeling to himself. Armie was sure of his feelings and wanted nothing else but for Timmy to understand how sure he was about this, about them, specially because he knew how much Timmy needed the reassurance. Armie wanted to provide him with a safe and stable home, something the boy had never had. He wanted them to be a couple; official and exclusive. 

Once home, he quickly hid the gift in one of the cupboards and got busy in the kitchen, chopping vegetables, frying the garlic and onions, adding prawns to the mix, cooking the linguine. He had music on and was even swaying a little to the music, he was in such good spirits. Once the food was ready, he set the table, placing a candle in the middle and lighting it up. He checked the clock, swearing to himself when he saw the time. Timmy would be home shortly so he ran to the bathroom to freshen up and change into his comfy clothes, wanting to enjoy the meal comfortably, what’s the point of dressing up when you dine at home, anyway, Armie never understood it.

Everything was ready and his heart was pounding in anticipation. Any minute now, Timmy would be opening the door. What would he make of the surprise? The food, the candles... the gift... Armie worried slightly about being too much, too soon... but his gut instinct told him that this was right, though.

Would Timmy think it was too romantic? Was Timmy a romantic? He had to be, but Armie wasn’t sure. Well, he was about to find out. 

Minutes passed by with no sign of Timmy and Armie decided to give him a call, in case something had happened and he was kept late at the gym. He called but Timmy didn’t pick up. Armie felt a light pang of worry in his stomach but pushed it away. Timmy was only 30 minutes late, it wasn’t a big deal. Nothing to feel alarmed for. He tried again. And again. He left a voice message. Damn, the linguine was going to get soggy. 

He called the gym and again nobody answered. Armie was starting to get properly worried now, pacing around the room, still hoping to hear Timmy at the door at any moment. But he didn’t. 

“ _Fuck it_ ” He just bolted through the door, and walked/ran to the gym in no time. Timmy might laugh at him because of his irrational concern but he preferred to be safe than sorry.

The gym was locked up and he opened up to have a look around. Everything was as it should be, the place looking impeccable; Timmy had definitely made an effort, which made Armie smile. He went into his office for a quick sweep and just before he was going to turn around he spotted Timmy’s phone. “ _What the fuck?_ ” Picking it up, he saw the notifications of his own six miss calls. Armie was now seriously worried. Where had he gone? He thought for a minute and called Leroy. Unfortunately, Leroy had no idea where he was but offered the possibility of Timmy’s apartment. Fuck. Maybe he went to get stuff after what he had said to him the night before? What if Richard was there?

Armie hurried up, locked up the gym and ran all the way to Timmy’s apartment, anxiety taking over his chest. He knocked repeatedly on the door, yelling Timmy’s name. 

The door opened and Richard’s drugged face looked vacantly at him. “ _What do you want?_ ” He seemed afraid. Armie didn’t reply and pushed him aside, stepping in, checking the apartment as quickly as possible, calling for Timmy. He wasn’t there. Armie turned around and grabbed Richard by the collar. “ _Where is Timmy_ ” he growled.

 “ _I don’t know dude. I haven’t seen him in weeks, I swear_ ” Richard was nearly peeing his pants, Armie dropping him and pushing him against the wall, then left the place, slamming the door behind him.

Where was Timmy? He walked around for a while, but simply had no idea where to go so he went back home, stupidly hoping to find him there, with a logic explanation, something they would both laugh at later. But Timmy wasn’t home. It had been three hours now since he should have been home, dread taking over Armie. He flopped on the couch, bringing his hands to his face. “ _Where are you baby?_ ” He asked no one, his voice breaking, desperate.

 

 

*** Timmy's POV***

Timmy’s legs were shaking. He was at a warehouse in the middle of nowhere, full to the brim with people. He couldn’t believe so many people were into this disgusting and violent sport. It was nothing like boxing. 

He had been brought to a little room at the back to wait for his moment. There were several fights taking place that night.

He was frightened, his stomach in knots, a big urge to cry and hide in a corner taking over. He braced himself, rocking back and forth, feeling so alone. It hit him then, the fact that he hadn’t felt this way since living with Armie. How quickly he had forgotten how the loneliness and constant estate of worry was all he had known for most of his life... only replaced by a feeling of being safe, protected and cared for since he was with Armie. He was missing him intensely at that moment, when another realization came into his mind. Last time, the fight had been an exercise of self-destruction. Not now. Now he was doing it to protect Armie’s life, his business. It gave him a sudden strength, realizing that he was a different person to the one that had fought before. Not only mentally, but also physically. He had been training with Armie, paying attention to all the advice he had been given, making his body stronger. He was much better prepared this time.

Timmy moved away from the table where he has leaning against and started warming up, jumping, stretching, practicing his blows in the empty room, feeling instantly better. Armie, he thought. I’ll do this for Armie. 

“ _T! Is your turn!_ ”

He turned around and followed the man, chanting Armie’s name in his head. 

He got up to the small podium and saw his opponent. To his surprise it was another kid, not much older than him, apparently as scared as he was. Timmy felt bad for him but then he saw the people he was with, they didn’t look very amicable. 

The bell rang indicating the start of the fight. Timmy got in position, bandaged fists in front of his face, moving smoothly, circling his opponent. The crowd was loud, hungry for blood. His opponent swung his fist a few times in front of him, failing. They kept dancing around each other, the other kid kept flailing punches at him, but Timmy expertly avoided them. After a while, he started to see a pattern in the other boy’s movements and the moment he saw an opportunity, without hesitation, he threw his first punch, landing on the boy’s chin with extreme force, making his opponent stumble backwards, falling against the ropes, the crowd going wild. Timmy didn’t leave his defensive position for a moment, completely focused on the other kid’s movements who was back on his feet but seemed to be swaying a little.

They resumed their dancing around each other and Timmy landed his second punch, again to the same area, this time making the boy fall to the ground. The crowd erupted in cheers, chanting his name. The boy got up again, blood spilling from his mouth, sweat covering his face and this time he was the one to land a punch on Timmy’s head, hitting his ear. Timmy stumbled backwards, an intense pain shooting through his head, a loud ringing in his ear completely distracting him and to his surprise, another punch landed above his nose, intensely painful again, blood gushing and splatting on the ground. The crowd was now chanting for Charlie, the other boy’s name. Timmy allowed himself to think about Armie for a moment, missing him intensely, only wanting to go back home to him, to be in his arms, thinking how worried he probably was that he didn’t get home or call. Timmy didn’t want that. He didn’t want Armie worrying about him. He needed to get out of there, get back to him. The thought gave him the strength necessary to straighten up. Muttering a “motherfucker” under his breath, he threw a blow with all his might, knocking Charlie out clean. The boy fell to the ground, and suddenly, a lot of people were surrounding Timmy, pulling his arm up high, proclaiming him the winner.

The crowd was going crazy and Frank was at his side, smiling and hugging him, Timmy just pushing against him. “ _I’m done!! I’m done now!_ ” He was screaming at Frank over the cheering. Frank sneered “you can go now. But I think you know you’ll come back to me.” Timmy felt like getting sick at that comment but bolted, pushing against the crowd, making his way out of there, blood still running from his nose, his ear in pain, the ringing still there, but he didn’t care. He had to get back to Armie. 

He made it outside and found himself in the middle of a quiet dark street, with no idea of where he was, no phone, no money on him. He made his way along the street, wiping the blood on his tshirt as best as he could, stopping to tip his head back, hoping to stop the blood from streaming down, until he spotted what seemed to be a late bar still with light inside. He went in, pushing the door with his shoulder, stumbling inside the place, looking around just enough to see a couple of old men drinking at the bar who didn’t even bother turning from their drinks to look at him. 

Timmy walked slowly towards the bar, spotting the server, an old man with a sour face.

“ _Please. Please Mr, can I use your phone? I’m sorry I have no money on me, but I really need to call someone? Please?_ ” 

The man stood there, looking at him with a poker face for about a minute. He raised his arm and pointed to a phone at the end of the bar. Timmy ran towards it. It was an old school land line phone and Timmy just about managed to press the keys with shaky fingers. Thank god he had memorized Armie’s phone number

The phone rang three times before Armie picked up, a hoarse “ _Hello?_ ” that made Timmy's knees go weak with relief.

 

***Armie’s POV****

The phone woke him up from his stupor. He had finally fallen asleep not too long ago, on the couch, in his clothes, dreaming about all types of horrible scenarios. He checked the screen, not recognizing the number which filled him with fear. He felt like getting sick.

“ _Hello?_ ” 

There was silence at the other end but he could sense someone was there.

“ _Hello! Who is this?!_ ” He didn't have time for any bullshit.

“ _Armie?_ ”

The voice. His voice. It was Timmy. Thank god. “ _Timmy? Timmy! What happened? Where are you? Are you ok?_ ” The questions came fast, one after the other.

“ _Uh- I- I’m ok- I- can you please come and get me?_ ” His voice was shaky, fragile. 

“ _Baby are you ok?_ ” Armie’s voice was breaking again with the relief and the fear of hearing Timmy’s pleading voice. Something bad must have happened.

“ _Yeah. I just need you to come get me, please. I wanna go home_ ”

It broke Armie’s heart. He stopped asking questions then and asked where he was, Timmy only giving him the name of the bar where he was at.  “ _One sec, I don’t know that place, let me google it_ ” he had a quick look to figure out where this place was and how to get there. “ _Ok baby, you are at the other end of the city. Just wait for me there, I’ll be there as fast as I can. Just- don’t move ok, my love?_ ”

He said it. It just came out, it was what he felt, what he been calling him in his mind. Timmy was his love.

Armie never moved in such a hurry in his life. He had a car that he barely used, but it definitely came in handy now. He drove following the gps directions and got there in less than 30 minutes since it was away from heavy transited areas. When he located the bar he parked in the first place he could, in the curb, running all the way until he was inside, quickly scanning the dimly lit place until he located Timmy. 

His heart flinched, taking in the hunched up shape sitting on the stool, leaning on the bar, the closer he got, the worse he felt. Tim turned around sensing him approaching and that's when Armie got the full picture; the blood, the bruises, Timmy’s dead eyes. His heart drummed loud in his ears. No. No. Not again. 

“ _Timmy_ ” he said with a sigh, taking him in his arms, Timmy’s body leaning heavily against his chest, arms hanging off his neck, his face hiding in the crook of his neck. Armie could feel dampness on his neck, realizing it was from Timmy’s blood stained mouth. He rubbed Timmy’s back in circles, rocking slightly, as if he was consoling a child. A lot of questions simmered in his head. Had Timmy done this again as a way to punish himself? If that was the case, it didn’t matter because he would still remain on his side again all the way through the recovery and counselling, but couldn’t help but feeling hopeless.

He was going to pull away but Timmy didn’t let him. “ _Don’t_ ” his voice muffled as he tightened his embrace around Armie.

“ _I'm here baby. I’m here_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I love angst. Keep tuned for next chapter where I will leave the angst behind.


	26. Chapter 26

Armie resisted from asking any more questions. Timmy had pleaded with him to go home and that’s what they did, remaining silent during the car ride, albeit Armie held Timmy’s hand all the way. Once home, Timmy simply stood still in the middle of the hallway. Armie’s heart broke for him, he seemed lost. He tugged at his hand gently. “C’mon, lets get you cleaned up”

It felt like deja vu to be doing the same thing again, in the bathroom, wiping his face, checking for injuries, getting him undressed and changed into soft, comfortable clothes.

“Are you in pain?”

“Yeah, there is this ringing in my ear” Timmy answered in a hushed voice.

Armie frowned. “I’ll have to bring you to the doctor tomorrow. You could have a perforated eardrum. Get into bed and I’ll bring you some-“

“No. I don’t want to go to bed. I- can we just stay on the couch? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep”

“Sure. Ok”

Armie looked at him, concerned, but just wanted to please him so he agreed, fetching the painkillers for him to swallow with some water, settling on the couch, Timmy shifting carefully to lean on his chest, Armie reclining further to allow him to lie better on top of him, his hands rubbing his back soothingly. That’s when Armie noticed Timmy shivering. He pulled at the folded blanket resting on the back of the couch and covered him with it.

“Are you cold?”

“No. I don’t know why I’m shivering. I can’t stop”

Armie frowned, touching his forehead making sure he had no fever, but he was cool enough.

“I think it must be your body releasing all the tension you have been holding in”

Armie maintained the soothing touches for a good while until the shivering more or less stopped. Only when he heard Timmy’s relaxed breathing, he allowed himself to relax too.

“I didn’t want to do it” It was no more than a whisper, but Armie heard it perfectly.

“Why did you, then?” There was no accusation in his voice, just simple curiosity. There was silence as reply. Armie thought maybe he wasn’t ready for the emotional conversation yet and he wasn’t going to push, but what Timmy said next, made him feel sick.

“Frank was looking for me” His voice was barely audible, still lying peacefully on top of Armie, holding tightly onto him. Hearing this, Armie sat up suddenly, startling Timmy. “What?” His voice now considerably louder. Timmy was looking up at him, nervous, biting his lips. After a long, deep breath, he explained what had happened, telling Armie how Frank had come in with two other big guys, of his stupidity at signing something without reading it first, telling him it had been his own fault.

Armie shifted to get away from Timmy and stood up, his breathing agitated, pacing around the room like a caged animal. Timmy remained seated, pulling his knees up to his chest, feeling horrible about the whole thing, startled, jumping out off the couch when a loud noise broke the peaceful silence.

“FUCK!”

Timmy looked around, following the noise, watching Armie hold onto his fist. He had punched the wall in a fit of rage.

“That fucking scumbag, I’m going to kill him, I swear, I’m-“

Timmy’s eyes widened “Armie, please stop”

Armie kept swearing, blowing off all the anger he felt inside.Timmy’s voice got louder. “Please!! Stop it! Please...”. He crumbled on the couch then, , covering his head with his hands, sobbing. It was the only thing that made Armie snap out of his rage and go over to him, sitting on the edge of the seat, placing a hand on top of Timmy’s back as it shook through his sobs. “I can’t handle any more violence, please, I can’t- “ he said, tears running down his cheeks. Armie took him into his lap then, hugging him. “I’m sorry, I know, I’m so sorry” he rocked back and forth for a little bit until he felt Timmy calming down.

“I just- It’s not your fault, Timmy. That bastard- he is taking advantage of you. And I- I shouldn’t have left you on your own- I- all because of my stupid idea, the stupid dinner-“ his voice was a lot calmer now, not wanting to unsettle Timmy again.

“You can’t be with me 24/7, Armie. You can’t protect me from everything”

They hugged in silence for a while longer, each in their own head with their own thoughts.

“What dinner?” Timmy asked a little later, absentmindedly, his face snuggled in the crook of Armie’s neck. All he needed was Armie’s warmth, his arms around him. Nothing else mattered.

“I cooked dinner for you- it was a surprise” Armie shrugged his shoulders as if it was the silliest thing and had no importance whatsoever but Timmy’s curious eyes were now on him.

“A dinner? For me?” He was frowning slightly.

“Yeah” Armie sighed. Timmy got up carefully then, extricating himself from Armie’s body, padding into the kitchen, taking in the nicely set table with a candle in the centre which had been left untouched. He went over to the cooker, lifting the lid of the pan, sniffing.

“What is it?”

Armie had also gotten up, following him, looking at him from the doorway.

“Prawn linguine” he shrugged again.

Timmy turned around and looked at him. His expression unreadable. “Why?”

“Have you ever tried it? It’s delicious” Armie was obviously trying to to play dumb but Timmy didn’t play ball.

“Why this- this surprise?”

Armie thought of different answers, excuses, something he could say to play it all down.

“Because I love you”

The words came out before his mind decided what was the right thing to say, the most uncompromising way to answer, but his heart was quicker. Timmy kept staring at him, slowly crossing the few steps separating them, until he was just inches away, never taking his gaze away from him.

“How much?” Timmy asked in a hushed voice, his eyes so clear.

“With all my heart” he replied in a whisper, without missing a beat, his heart drumming loudly in his ears. Armie’s heart was definitely wearing the trousers today, controlling every word coming out of his mouth. A small smile appeared on Timmy lips, as he lifted himself on his tippy-toes to be able to speak into Armie’s mouth. “That’s not even half of how much I love you” They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Armie couldn’t hold any longer and lunched forward to kiss him, his tongue already down his throat. Wow he was desperate. But he didn’t care. He loved him and Timmy loved him back. The thought warmed him down to his core. His hands cradled his head as he devoured him, pushing him until he had him leaning against the counter, bracketing Timmy’s waist with his arms as he licked inside his mouth, suck his tongue, bit his lip, relishing on the little sounds Timmy was making.

“Take me” Timmy whispered in his ear. “Take me here, now” Armie pulled slightly to look at him. “What- here? But you must be in pain?” He was breathless, his chest rising and falling, trying to recover from the lack of oxygen. “I am. And I want you to make it better. Please take me” Armie looked into his green pleading eyes and could see that Timmy really meant it. “I need to get a condom“ he said as they leaned their foreheads together, both gasping for air. “Yeah, yeah, go get it- now”

Armie ran to the bedroom and was back in record time, stopping in his tracks when he saw Timmy leaning over the counter, his back, his ass facing him. Armie’s mouth went dry as he got closer, until his hips were flushed against Timmy’s wriggling ass, creating a delicious friction that had him hard in seconds. Armie pulled Timmy’s shirt up his torso to reveal the smooth skin and kissed it, bending over him, holding onto his hips. His fingers hooked on the elastic band of Timmy’s sweatpants, pulling them down to his knees, then doing the same with his own, pushing his cock in between Timmy’s cheeks. The only sounds in the room were Timmy’s little gasps and his own moans. He bent again to bite the smooth skin of Timmy’s ass, kneading both cheeks with his hands. Timmy pushing back into him.

“Please, get inside me”

“Anything you want, baby. I’ll give you anything”

With the condom on, he took the lube and coated his fingers generously, bringing them to Timmy’s entrance, circling the rim and pushing briefly, if only just to hear the sounds coming from Timmy’s mouth.

“Does it feel good, baby boy?”

“Yes. Yes. Your cock now, please Armie. Make the pain go away”

With his two remaining functioning brain cells, Armie guided his cock to Timmy’s hole and pushed as he held onto his hips. Timmy was so ready for him, so open, it didn’t take him long to be fully deep inside him.

“Fuck me hard”

The words went straight to his cock, killing those two last brain cells, reducing him to the most basic animal instinct. He pulled out and rammed into him, again and again, aware of how Timmy kept slipping off the counter, desperately trying to grab onto something as Armie thrust into him, Timmy’s moans sounding close to sobs.

“Is this what you need baby boy?”

“Yes. Yes. Daddy please- m- more”

That was it for Armie. He completely lost it, holding Timmy’s torso upright, back leaning against his hairy chest, hand circling around the svelte, long neck, Timmy’s head twisting so he could find Armie’s mouth, kissing each other sloppily while Armie kept thrusting into him, sweat dripping from his forehead. “I love you” he spoke into Timmy’s mouth, as the room filled with the noises of their love making, as Armie took Timmy’s hard cock in his hand and tugged at it insistently because he was not going to last too long. Skip that. He was barely holding it together, but wanted to make sure Timmy was ready too.

“Come for me, baby”

Timmy sobbed, his come spurting over Armie’s hand, hitting the press, dripping on the ground and that was all it took for Armie to come inside him, his other hand still around Timmy’s neck, their tongues still dancing around each other, their bodies shaking in unison with the orgasm. Timmy leaned forward on the counter, gasping for air, sweaty curls stuck to his forehead, as Armie pulled out his cock gently.

“My legs are like jelly. I’m going to fall” his voice full of awe, desperately grabbing onto the counter to avoid slipping down, but Armie turned him around and hugged him, keeping him from falling. “Hop onto me”. Timmy did, wrapping his legs around the man and was carried into the bedroom, gently placed on the bed.

“I’ll get a cloth, hold on” Armie came back with a damp towel to wipe Timmy’s butt and legs. He went to the kitchen and wiped the press and the floors as best as he could and went back to the bed, curling up around Timmy, who instantly melted against him. Timmy seemed to have fallen sleep, breathing softly, wrapped around Armie, which reminded him of something. “Shit” He whispered under his breath. Timmy blinked his eyes open, frowning “What’s wrong?” Armie kissed his nose. “Nothing. I forgot about the other part of the surprise. It can wait until tomorrow, don’t worry, go back to sleep”

Timmy lifted his head to look at him better.

“Another-surprise? Uh-uh, no, no way, I can’t go to sleep until you tell me what it is” Timmy looked more beautiful than ever, with rosy cheeks and crimson lips, swollen from all the earlier kissing. Armie grinned, he actually couldn’t wait now, he wanted to give Timmy his gift. He got up from the bed, much to Timmy’s disappointment and went to the kitchen cupboard to retrieve it.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pushed the box towards Timmy.

“What’s this?“ Timmy sounded shy, unsure.

“The other surprise”

Timmy’s eyes flicked between him and the box on the mattress beside him. He sat with crossed legs and took it in his hands, opening the box slowly, slipping one finger inside the box to carefully take the sparkly chain in between his fingers. He placed the chain in his palm and looked at it. “A bracelet?”

“Yeah. Do you like it?”

Timmy’s eyes focused on something dangling from the chain. It was a small charm. He took the charm between his fingers to inspect it. Armie saw him frowning.

“A koala?” Timmy kept talking in a hushed voice. Armie was sweating. He felt so embarrassed. “Uh- Yeah. It’s- it’s this idea- um- so basically, it’s really stupid but- ok- “ he was rambling. Timmy was looking at him with quizzical eyes, which made him even more nervous.

“You remind me of a koala. The way you wrap yourself around me in bed... from the very first time we slept together- for some reason it reminds me of a koala. Sorry- it’s stupid. You don’t have to wear the charm, you can take it out” He made an attempt to grab the bracelet to show Timmy, but the boy moved the bracelet away from his grasp.

“I remind you of a koala?” Timmy said with a small smile on his lips, still keeping the bracelet away from him.

Armie just nodded, blushing furiously. “It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you” he added, his voice barely a whisper.

Timmy’s eyes widened. He looked back down at the bracelet. “Can you- put it on me?” offering his wrist to Armie, he held it out to him so he could clasp the bracelet around it. Timmy held his wrist to the light and stared at the bracelet.

“I don’t even know what to say. This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me” He looked at Armie, his eyes gleaming and suddenly lunched forward to hug him. Armie sighed in relief, getting back into the bed as Timmy wrapped himself around Armie again.

“Like this?” Timmy asked shyly, their faces barely inches from each other.

Armie kissed his nose. He felt so much love at that moment he thought his heart might give up.

“Exactly like that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was really looking forward to finally Armie confessing his feelings. The boys are in love and it makes me happy. Let me know what you think. Thank you all again from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to leave comments and kudos. I love them!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interlude

Timmy woke up slowly,  pain radiating through his face, his arms, his hands, his ass; images of what happened the night before hitting him like a train and leaving him breathless. He blinked a few times, his eye registering a sparkle on his wrist, the face of a koala looking at him. He smiled, realising then Armie was spooning him, his arm tight and solid around his waist. He wet his lips, turning around, carefully, to face the older man.  

Armie blinked his eyes open, waking up as Timmy stirred in his arms, eyes slowly focusing on the boy as a smile tugged at his lips, which quickly turned into a frown. Timmy worried at the sudden change of expression. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

He was suddenly scared. All this was so new to him, so out of his comfort zone. He had declared his love for Armie after the older man had done the same but how did he know this was for real? How did he know Armie was not going to regret it all in the light of day?

“Baby, your face” Armie brushed his thumb lightly over Timmy’s chin. Even that feather light touch was painful. “Owwww” Timmy moaned in pain closing his eyes, sudden tears forming in his eyes. 

“God, baby, sorry. It looks really bad, you poor thing. Let me put some of that cream you got for me before ok? “ 

Timmy followed him with his eyes as Armie looked through drawers until he found the tube of cream and helped Timmy sit down and lean on the headboard so he could applied the cream to the bruise. 

Armie was frowning, concentrated as he dabbed his cream-covered finger carefully over the bruise while Timmy tried his best not to flinch.

“I’m so sorry babe, it kills me to see you in pain”

The words spread warmth all over his body, inflating his chest with love. Armie was so caring, his eyes full of concern, a line of worry crossing his forehead.

“I’m fine Armie, it will heal in a couple of days.”  

Armie was now inspecting his knuckles, some of them were reddened and bruised, one of them had a cut which had bled overnight. Armie sighed, shaking his head as he brought Timmy’s knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly. 

“I love how you take care of me” Timmy’s voice cracked with the weight of his feelings, slightly overwhelmed about having someone fussing over him that much. Or at all. It had been so long... 

Armie looked at him with tenderness. “I like taking care of you. I love you, remember?” Timmy smiled, blushing furiously, now his turn to shake his head, still in disbelief. 

“Oh, Armie!” Timmy said brightly as he remembered something “I won”. He was suddenly flashing a toothy smile, his eyes glistening. 

“What do you mean you won?” Armie had still Timmy’s knuckles on his lips.

“The fight. I won the fight” 

Armie’s jaw dropped, incredulous. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I fought against this guy, Charlie, he didn’t seem to have much more experience than me. I just focused, Armie, I thought about you, and how I just wanted to get back home to you and I don’t even know how it happened, to be honest, but I knocked him out” he said quickly, full of enthusiasm, eyes big, looking up, waiting for Armie’s reaction. 

Armie didn’t say anything, just stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, before moving his hands over his thighs, his face leaning closer to the boy “My boyfriend is so brave”  

Timmy eyed him, amused. “B-boyfriend?”  

“Yeah. You. My boyfriend. You are so brave, so beautiful ” his voice was low, full of lust, his stare, fierce. “I’m so proud of you. Not because you won but because you just take everything in your stride, you deal with it and keep going and even with all the shit you had to go through, you are still the sweetest person I have ever met and I’m so in love with you“

Timmy gasped quietly without even being aware of it, his cheeks furiously flushed, the red tint spreading down over his neck and collarbone. He shook his head vigorously. “No. No, Armie, I’m not brave. I wanted to get hurt when I initially got into all this... because it was an easy way out... I didn’t want to fight, I told Frank I wouldn’t, but he threatened with- with stealing money from you and I couldn’t let that happen-“  it filled Timmy with dread to think that Armie would see him as something he knew he wasn’t. Timmy wasn’t brave, he was just surviving the only way he could. 

Armie took his face in his hands gently. “You. Are. Brave” he said the words slowly, passionately. “I know you don’t believe it, but you are. And I am so proud of you” Timmy kept shaking his head lightly, even though Armie was cradling his  face in his hands.

“Armie, please. Don’t- don’t do that. I will only disappoint you if you think like that about me” He looked at Armie pleading. “I don’t want this to end. I don’t want you to leave me” 

Armie felt his chest constrict with sadness. He thought Timmy had overcome his insecurities, specially after the confessions of the night before, but self-esteem and self-worth was not something one could learn in a few weeks. It was all about consistency, working slowly towards it; it was about showing him that he deserved to be loved and supported. Armie wanted to be the one to show him. 

“Ok. Ok, I won’t say that again, I understand. Let’s take things slowly” 

Timmy visibly relaxed and a small smile came back to his face.  

“But um- are you ok with the boyfriend part or-?” asked Armie hesitantly. 

Timmy launched himself forward to embrace Armie, nuzzling his neck “yes. Yes, Armie, I want to be your boyfriend”

Armie leaned his back against the headboard as Timmy shifted to sit on his lap, straddling him. They were both still naked and he could see Timmy’s half hard cock resting on his thigh. Armie brought his hands around to cup his ass, bringing him even closer to him as Timmy’s parted lips stood just inches from him for a few seconds before he pulled back. “Wait. Don’t we have to be at the gym already?” 

“Nah. Not opening today. I’m staying here with you” 

“Armie, I’m fine, you don’t have to-“

“Shhhh” Armie whispered putting a finger to Timmy’s lips. “I have to take care of my baby boy”

Timmy’s hooded eyes looked up at him under his lashes, tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip.

 “Do you like it when I call you that?” he asked sweetly.

Timmy nodded slowly, feeling the need in his lower belly getting bigger, more urgent. Armie buried his hand on his hair and tugged gently at the curls, pulling Timmy’s head back, exposing his beautiful long neck, where Armie was dying to bury his mouth.  

“Can I mark you, so everyone knows you are mine?”

“Yes, please”

Armie brushed his lips against the skin on Timmy’s neck, a shiver going through the boy’s body at the simple touch. His tongue darted out, tasting he salty skin, his teeth grazing the spot as Timmy trembled in his arms. He spent a while suckling at different spots, making Timmy whine in pleasure, his strong arms holding the boy close to him, unrelenting in his attack, his cock painfully hard under the constant friction of Timmy’s groin.

Armie pulled back and shimmied down in between Timmy’s legs under the boy’s  confused and glazed stare, little pants coming out of his mouth. “What are y-“

“Fuck my mouth”

Timmy inhaled sharply, his eyes widening and turning a darker shade, as he inched closer to Armie’s open mouth, until his cock was brushing his top lip in an obscene way.  

Armie nodded at him, encouraging, as he parted his lips and his tongue lapped at the wet tip, provoking a low moan coming from deep inside Timmy’s chest. “Oh my god, Armie” Timmy pushed his hips forward gently, struggling to keep his eyes open as his cock now entered Armie’s wet and warm mouth, tongue swirling around the tip.  

Another slow thrust and he was fully inside Armie’s mouth, the amazing sensation making him pant constantly and lean forward with closed eyes, hands on the wall, supporting himself as he canted his hips, Armie’s hands holding onto his butt cheeks, fingers digging in the flesh.

“Oh Armie, Armie, Armie” Timmy was chanting his name over and over and his cock got bigger in Armie’s mouth, all the blood rushing towards it, the tension building up inside his body, forcing himself to open his eyes and look down with parted lips as Armie hollowed his cheeks and sucked him. Timmy’s moans were loud, peppered with whimpers when the sensation became too much, that’s when Armie pulled Timmy’s hips back away from him, cock sliding off his mouth. His eyes were watering from Timmy’s cock hitting the back of his throat and he spoke with a hoarse voice.

“Touch yourself and come on my mouth. I want to see you”  

Timmy was nearly dizzy with want as he fisted his engorged purple cock and tugged at it rapidly, staring deep into Armie’s eyes. “Fuck” His come spurted everywhere, hitting Armie’s nose, the older man opening his mouth wider so Timmy was able to aim easily, ribbons of white painting the man’s lips, the fluid pooling on his tongue. 

Timmy looked down to see Armie swallowing greedily, his tongue collecting the come around his lips and chin with a grin as Timmy collapsed forward, his head leaning on the wall, as he tried to slow down his breathing. After a few seconds he shifted down along Armie’s body until he was able to kiss him unabashedly, eagerly, tasting himself, his eyes closed, his mind buzzing with the post- orgasm high. They made out for a long time, none of them ready to pull back, until a while later Timmy hid his face in the crook of Armie’s neck and fell asleep before he knew what had happened.

 ***** 

When he opened his eyes again, he was alone in the bed, disoriented by the amount light coming through the curtains. It looked very bright out, so it was probably late in the day. After a few seconds he recognised noises coming from the kitchen and the lovely smell of bacon, his tummy grumbling in anticipation. His body was sticky and he felt filthy so he dragged himself to the shower, sighing when the hot water hit his body, happy to get rid of the sweat and dried blood on his knuckles, cleaning himself thoroughly. It felt good. After he dried himself and got dressed in sweatpants and one of Armie’s old t-shirts, he ventured out, finding Armie setting the breakfast on the table, smiling sweetly at him when he spot him standing in the doorway.

“Good morning. Or good afternoon I should say. Hungry?” 

Timmy smiled “Starving” 

“Good. It’s all ready. Take a seat” 

Timmy sat at the table, taking a sip of the steaming cup of coffee, closing his eyes and sighing. “Mmm so good” Armie took the other seat, drinking from his own cup, his eyes on Timmy. “Go on. Dig in” encouraged Armie. Timmy devoured everything in sight: eggs, bacon, buttered toast, watering it all down with the delicious coffee as Armie’s beamed at him. 

After a little while, Timmy scratched the back of his head, looking at Armie under his lashes, shy. “I’m sorry I fell asleep earlier”  

Armie was just fishing the last of his toast, his mouth full as he frowned. “Why?” he mumbled in between chews. 

Timmy looked down, cheeks flushing. “I- wanted to make you feel good too- it was your turn and I just-“

Armie’s mouth was full, chewing and he couldn’t speak but lifted his palm up to stop Timmy from talking with warning look on his face. When he finally swallowed his food, he spoke. “Tim. Stop that. I didn’t do it expecting you to return the favour. I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to make you feel good. And you needed the rest. So please, don’t be silly” Timmy relaxed and smiled at him, with a little nod. 

After cleaning up the dishes, they settled on the coach, enjoying the free day and the comfort of having one another. Timmy settled beside Armie, head leaning on his shoulder as they watched “Beverly Hills Cop” since Timmy had never watched any of the 80s classics Armie loved so much. Armie relished every time Timmy giggled while watching the movie, listening to his comments. As the movie progressed, his head kept sliding down Armie’s arm until it was leaning on his lap, his body curled up on the coach.  

The movie finished and they remained in silence, watching some silly program,  Timmy’s head still on his lap, while Armie’s hand brushed his back soothingly. After a little while, Timmy started to move his head, turning his face towards Armie’s crotch, rubbing his nose there. Armie didn’t say anything, the only sound coming from the TV that nobody was paying attention to, but his cock reacted straight away, pressing against the soft fabric of his sweatpants. The hand that had been rubbing Timmy’s back, ventured lower, playing with the elastic of Timmy’s pants, while the boy mouthed at his bulge. Armie took a sharp breath, as Timmy’s teeth grazed his clothed cock.

“Can I see, daddy?”

The delicate, shy words hit him hard, leaving him breathless. He was looking down at Timmy’s upturned face, big innocent eyes, fingers sneaking into his trousers already. “Y- yes baby boy. Please”

Not missing a beat, Timmy pulled the pants carefully, exposing Armie’s huge cock, as he rubbed his nose along his length. It was now Armie’s turn to shiver, as he tilted his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

“Can I taste it, daddy?” 

Armie’s words failed him, only managing a nod, while his own hand ventured inside Timmy’s pants, caressing his round soft butt cheeks, his fingers digging in between them, until he padded the tight soft rim.

Timmy gave his cock soft kitten licks, looking up at him in between licks, with big green eyes. “It tastes good” he added as his cheeks flushed before he opened his mouth and took his sex inside his mouth, whimpering as Armie’s finger pushed against his entrance. The sounds vibrated around his cock, making him even harder. 

“Fuck, baby, your mouth- it’s amazing”

Armie’s trousers were now down around his knees as Timmy sucked his length, spit dripping down towards his balls, while his finger worked Timmy’s ass lovingly. Armie’s other hand was on top of Timmy’s head, if only to feel the way he bobbed up and down, working Armie up without a pause.

“Do you want me to come in your mouth baby, is that what you want? Daddy can do that for you” Armie was babbling, his heart beating fast, Timmy only taking a moment to pull his cock out, looking up at him with red slick lips.

“I want to drink it daddy. Can I?”, without waiting for a reply, went back to take his whole length in his mouth as Armie gulped some air and with two fingers inside Timmy’s ass, felt his come shooting inside that wet mouth, the intensity of his orgasm so strong that he felt like floating, weightless, as the boy swallowed his seed, sucking him dry.

When he came back to consciousness, Timmy was straddling him, arms around his neck, leaving small wet kisses, his small frame stuck to him. Armie craddled his head. “I love you baby” Timmy sighed, resting his head on his shoulder. “I love you Armie”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was about time the boys had some happy bonding time right? 
> 
> Love you all who have commented, it means a lot. But you know that already .


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated. 
> 
> I hate editing so I'm sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> I hope you are still here :) love you all.

Days and weeks went by after their love declaration, both living in a bubble, something akin to a honeymoon period.

Timmy finally stopped paying for his apartment not even bothering to go back to collect what he had left behind, even though Armie said he would go with him, saying that all he was leaving behind brought him bad memories and he had everything he needed already with him, raising on his tippy toes to kiss Armie on the lips when he told him that.

Their days were filled with working at the gym and spending time together. And sex. Neither of them could get enough of the other; some days it was dramatic and desperate, others, languid and slow. 

Armie didn’t make a formal announcement about him and Timmy being a couple, but he didn’t want to hide it either, deciding to just go with the flow when around Timmy, to show affection towards him if he felt like it, without drawing too much unnecessary attention upon themselves. Some people told him they had known something was going on between them already, others were totally surprised. The majority didn’t make a big deal about it, but a couple of clients never returned. Armie couldn’t care less. 

They decided to add an extra day for the under 12 kids, so Timmy was now seeing Eliza twice a week. Their bond was getting stronger and Armie could see that the girl really struggled every time she had to leave, leaving Timmy very low in spirits. One of those days, Armie approached Eliza's guardian while Timmy was still busy with the kids.

“What would need to happen if we wanted to bring Eliza home... say, for a weekend?”

The guardian raised her brow, inquisitively “We? Do you have a girlfriend, Armie? You kept that very quiet!” Armie and her didn’t really know each other that well, even though she had been accompanying the young ones for months now. 

“Uh, yeah, well. It's a boyfriend, actually. It’s- Timmy” he said looking back at him. Timmy was giving instructions to the boys, Eliza holding his hand, stuck to his side. Armie could see she was increasingly becoming attached to Timmy and it worried him.

“Oh! Alright!” Was all she came up with. Armie could see she was bewildered and didn’t know what to say but tried her best to pretend she wasn't surprised.

“Um-ok. So. You guys need to be vetted by the police. You both need to be fully clear of any criminal past. Also, we need all your details, your id, address, everything. We would bring her up to the house and collect her back at specific times. And you obviously can’t leave the city”

Armie nodded. At least he knew now what was needed. He would speak to Timmy about it. He wondered if the boy had any police records during his past. His heart suffered every time he had to witness Timmy putting a brave face in front of an upset Eliza when it was time to leave and shockingly, the thought of bringing Eliza home and playing family was really enticing. Armie had never been interested in having children or his own family, that’s why him and Anita had broken up but now... something about seeing Timmy with children was making him change his mind. 

Armie had actually called Anita recently. He had not spoken to her in a long time and wanted to tell her about him and Timmy. And he did. He also invited her over for dinner so she could meet him, also inviting her husband out of politeness but she said he had been working late hours and it would probably better for her to go alone. Armie didn’t push her.

The dinner took place on a Saturday.  Armie had been busy cleaning the apartment and cooking, wanting to impress Anita. Timmy was a bunch of nerves.

“What if she doesn’t like me, Armie?”

Armie hugged him, trying to reassure him. “It’s impossible not to like you” Timmy huffed, pushing Armie away playfully. Nothing Armie could say would make his nerves go away. Armie had told him about him and Anita in bits and pieces, Timmy knowing that Armie had really loved her but they had grown apart with time. He also knew she was now pregnant and was happy with her husband so he didn’t feel threatened by her.

7pm arrived finally, the doorbell ringing just one minute after seven. Armie had been wearing an apron all afternoon making Timmy giggle in delight as he messed around the kitchen making voices and acting silly, basically just trying to make Timmy laugh and relax, until he went to the room to get changed. He took a while and when the doorbell rang, Timmy hadn’t emerged from the room yet.

“Anita” Armie smile wide as he opened the door, eyebrows raising in surprise at the sight of the bump which was now obvious. “Omg. You are getting big!” 

“That’s lovely to hear Armie. You look good too” she said smiling, as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“Shit Anita, I didn’t mean-sorry” 

Anita just laughed and caressed his face. “Don’t be silly, I’m messing with you. Yes. I’m 5 months now, so it’s getting bigger”

Armie ushered her in and took her coat. 

“Smells nice, Armie. I’m starving. Im always starving these days. Where is Timmy?” She said looking around, curious.

“He is getting ready. He should be done by n-“

Just before he finished the sentence, Timmy emerged from the bedroom, moving slowly, looking towards the floor, hesitant. Armie gasped quietly as his heart raced in his chest. Timmy was wearing a pink ruffled shirt that Armie had never seen before. His hair was fluffy, soft curls framing his face. He looked stunning. Armie had never seen him wearing something like that before.

He cleared his throat and forced his vocal chords to work. “Oh- um- Timmy. This is Anita. Anita, this is Timmy”. Timmy crossed the room in big strides and shook Anita’s hand lightly, but she pulled him gently, bringing him close enough to hug him. “Timmy. I’m so happy to finally meet you” she pulled back, looking him up and down with a warm smile. “I love your shirt. It’s beautiful” Timmy blushed furiously, looking down at his fidgety hands, “Ah, thanks”. He hadn’t made eye contact with Armie yet but was aware the older man was staring at him, his mouth open in awe. Armie had never seen Timmy look so... feminine, and it was definitely doing things to him. 

They all sat down around the table. Anita was really welcoming and warm towards Timmy, which helped him get rid of his initial nerves. They both loved books and were soon comparing their favorite authors and titles, smiling wide in delight every time they found out they had a favorite in common. Armie kept quiet, listening to the exchange with amusement. He was massively relieved that they were getting along. He had been secretly afraid all day about the whole thing going wrong.  

Timmy was now asking about her pregnancy; how she felt; was it a girl or a boy? Had they chosen a name? Anita was only delighted to have someone so genuinely interested in her.

And then out of nowhere, she stopped talking, her face crumbled and started to cry. Armie and Timmy looked at each other, dumbfounded, confused. Armie felt his chest tighten with worry as the idea of something being wrong with the pregnancy crossed his mind. He noticed how Timmy had gone pale and was frowning, worry also taking over him. He shuffled closer to Anita on his chair and tucked her to his side. “Anita... what’s wrong? Is it-?” 

She shook her head, blowing her nose with a napkin. “No, God no, sorry- I’m sorry- is not the baby- is just- Oh” she wiped her eyes again,  trying to compose herself before looking over at Timmy, reaching over for his hand. “I’m so sorry” 

Timmy frowned, confused, looking over at Armie. Why was she sorry about?

“I was the one who told Armie to kick you out of the house. He came to me for advice. About you. And that's what I told him and then you got dragged into that horrible fight- Armie told me all about it - I’m so, so,  sorry darling, I didn’t know you, I didn’t know-“

Timmy’s eyes widened as he understood what she was talking about. He squeezed her hand, trying to console her. “Hey, it’s ok Anita. It happened a while ago. It’s ok, please don’t cry” 

Armie jumped in to console her too. “Anita, seriously? Why are you beating yourself about this? I was the one who made that decision. And as Timmy says, it happened ages ago. Please don’t be upset about that”

Anita started smiling but she kept wiping at her eyes as she went on explaining “it’s just. You are so lovely Timmy, and- you needed someone beside you and I-“ she burst into tears again as Armie held her tightly, looking over at Timmy who had a guilty expression. 

After a few minutes, Anita finally calmed down and smiled at them apologetically. “I’m sorry guys, I don’t know where that came from. It must be the hormones, they are driving me crazy, I’m like a crazy lady” 

They were able to laugh about it and have some fun after the intense episode. Anita asked Timmy a lot more about his life. She was really interested, making Timmy feel good. After a couple of hours, Anita started yawning and Armie insisted in bringing her home himself. 

While they were gone, Timmy cleaned up the table, washed the dishes and tidied up the kitchen. He was finishing drying the last of the dishes when Armie came back. Timmy looked over his shoulder, saw Armie standing there, with an unreadable expression. “Hey” Timmy felt tired after a whole day of worry and tension, the relief now washing over him and making him sleepy. Armie approached him from behind, his arms sneaking around his waist, lips brushing the sweaty skin on his neck, bringing a smile to Timmy’s lips. 

“She is so lovely Armie. I can see why you love her”

Armie smiled, his lips still pressed against the sweet scented skin “I do. But I love you even more. You look stunning tonight baby boy”

Timmy’s knees went weak at the praise, hands on the counter to support himself as Armie’s lips roamed the side of his neck.

“Do I? I wasn’t sure if- maybe you thought it was- I was-“

“What?” whispered Armie, his breath hot against Timmy’s skin, hands slipping under his shirt, caressing his belly.

“I was afraid you- that maybe It was too feminine or something,”

Armie stopped and made Timmy turn around to look at him. “What? Why do you think that? You look absolutely stunning. I have no issue with you dressing in a full pink outfit if that’s what you want.” He looked into his eyes, serious. “I actually love your feminine side. So don’t be afraid to show it” 

Timmy lunged forward to kiss him hard, lifting himself on his tippy-toes only for Armie to cup his ass, lifting him onto the counter. “You are so sexy baby boy, you have no idea what you do to me”

Timmy left out a loud moan at the words, his legs hugging Armie’s hips as the older man sucked his neck.

“Bring me to bed, daddy. I want to please you”

Armie’s cock twitched at the words, his mouth watering. He could never have enough of this beautiful boy. They were getting more and more comfortable showing their true feelings for each other and Timmy was more confident in letting himself go, not worrying about appearing too clingy or needy. Armie could never tire of Timmy needing him. He chuckled against his neck, giddy about the fact of having this in his life, making it 100 times better of what it used to be. He was smiling with his eyes closed when he noticed Timmy had stilled in his arms, still sitting on the counter, his legs not around him anymore. Pulling away to look into his eyes, he saw the boy flushed, eyes cast downward.

“Tim? You ok?”

Timmy looked at him with big eyes. “I’m sorry, I know- it’s stupid, It sounds stupid, I-“

Armie placed his palm softly on his cheek “Baby, what’s up? What’s stupid?”

“The... daddy thing?”

Armie stayed silent for a moment trying to figure it all out. “Uh- I guess we have never talked about it but- do you really think is stupid? I call you baby boy- is that stupid?”

Timmy shifted, still blushing hard, not able to face Armie’s eyes as he shook his head slowly. “But you laughed. Now, when I said it- you laughed”

_Oh_. Armie finally understood where this was coming from. It was a very new world they were both stepping into, albeit not forced. It had happened naturally, but they had never spoken about it.

Armie took Timmy’s chin in his hand, gently. “Baby. I laughed because I’m happy. You make me happy. I can’t believe I got so lucky to have you”

Timmy’s face went from deeply embarrassed, to surprised to elated. It was amazing how one could see all the emotions so clearly reflected in his features. He grinned, still feeling shy but relieved. “You make me happy too” 

Armie kissed him sweetly. “You didn’t answer my question. Do you like it when I call you baby boy?” He whispered in his ear, his hands on Timmy’s thighs, squeezing gently. 

Timmy took his bottom lip in between his teeth. “Yeah, I like it” his arms were around Armie’s neck, his fingers playing with the soft hair on his nape, sending shivers through Armie’s body. “It makes me feel... safe. And loved” Armie pulled away to look into his eyes, a wide smile on his lips.

“Yeah?” 

Timmy nodded enthusiastically. 

“Do you like it when I call you daddy?” Timmy asked now in return, shyness taking over him again. Armie was leaving soft kisses on his neck and stopped to answer, looking at him with a small smile.

“Yeah I do”. Armie thought he should elaborate, since Timmy had done that and it was really reassuring to know that he felt that way. “It makes me feel... like I can protect you... like I’m someone you really trust... also- it makes me feel like you belong to me”

Timmy’s eyes glazed over, his lips parted, breathing shallow. “I do. I belong to you.”

Armie kissed him, mouth open and greedy. He was fully hard but managed to carry him to bed, laying him carefully on the mattress.

“Take your clothes off. Leave the shirt on”

Timmy smiled, already unlacing his boots, taking off his socks, his trousers and boxers. Armie was fully naked when he sat beside him, slowly unbuttoning Timmy’s shirt, running his hands over the smooth chest, kissing his neck, the boy letting his moans fill the room. 

Armie opened him up slowly, fingers covered in lube, not missing a moment, taking in every single expression on Timmy’s face. The boy was a wreck already and kept asking for more making Armie’s cock leak everywhere, he was so turned on.

“What do you want baby boy? I need to hear it”

Timmy had his eyes closed, his hands twisting the sheets. “I want your cock, daddy. I want you to fuck me”

“Are you sure you are ready for me, baby boy? Are you ready for daddy to take you?“

Timmy left out a sob, Armie’s fingers moving incessantly inside his hole, opening him up, grazing his prostate.

“Please daddy, oh please, I need you inside me”

Armie quickly took his fingers out, rolled a condom over his wet cock as he looked at the most beautiful ruined boy in front of him.

“Ok, ok, baby. Daddy is going to take care of you now. Shhh- it’s ok” Armie babbled as Timmy lifted his knees, making it even easier for Armie to plunge inside him, nearly going crazy with need. “Oh fuck, baby, you are stunning, you feel so good. Is this what you need?”

Timmy had pink cheeks, his pupils were completely blown out, making a massive effort to keep his eyes open to watch how Armie’s cock rammed into him.

“Yes daddy, please, harder, oh please, please daddy” he chanted, nearly delirious. Armie thrust into him with force, seeing as it was what Timmy needed.

“Come on my face” Timmy’s voice was hoarse and Armie nearly came then and there when he heard the words, miraculously able to hold it long enough to take his cock out of Timmy's hole, shift upwards, hips on both sides of Timmy’s neck, rubbing his cock fast, Timmy opening his lascivious mouth, ready to receive his seed. And that’s all it took for Armie to splutter all over those cherry red lips, his mind registering his come dripping down Timmy’s chin, his neck, also pooling on his tongue, Timmy swallowing what he could, eyes shut with force, moaning loudly as he also came, his body going rigid for a few seconds, eyes rolling back into his sockets, his hand now covered in his own come.

It’s was a full minute later when Timmy was able to open his eyes, lids feeling heavy, exhaustion taking over him, his lips and chin covered in Armie's seed, in time to watch the older man bending down to kiss him tenderly as he brushed sweaty curls off his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there might be two or three more chapters left to this story. Thank you all for being there cheering me up with your lovely comments, they are all dearly cherished.


End file.
